The Prequel: Where we've been
by Burnsides-Girl
Summary: The life of Bella Swan meets Isabella Hunter: past, present and future. The life that isn't spoken of, the memories of one lost girl, the secrets that are ready to be told. The Volturi isn't as scary as it seems, or is it? Rated M: proceed with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been…"**

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me…'_

"_I will always love you… in a way…'_

"_What happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change, because I am… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella…'_

"_I am not human."_

"_Every second that I'm with you is about restraint... and you're too fragile Bella…'_

"_You're not good for me Bella…'_

"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me...'_

"_I won't come back…' _

"_I won't put you through anything like this again. _

"_You can go on with your life without any more interference from me…'_

"_It's not about soul, Bella you're just not good for me!"_

"_You just don't belong in my world Bella."_

"_It will be as if I'd never existed…'_

"_Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

For my kind, for humans. That's what he means. I am not like him, no because he is a Vampire and I am a dismal and meek little human. I have always been and according to him, I always will be, for as long as he is in this world. He always prevents me from getting what I want, what is right for me, what could potentially be the answer to my problems, but no, he is in control and he makes the decisions. To keep me forever in a life that is ruining me and stopping me from branching out and becoming great.

If I weren't human, would he have to protect me all the time? Would he have to leave me alone? Would he have to put me out of his life?

No, but he is being selfish and domineering as always.

My kind will never survive, and if he won't change me, then he doesn't want me to survive.

'"Time heals all wound for _your _kind"', for my kind, for which he is not a part of and he never will be again.

For once you turn cold and evil, you may never go back.

**VvVvV**

**This is the story of the Life of Bella Swan, before she was transformed, after she was transformed, and so on from there. **

**This is the story of the young girl who was changed and survived; this is life of Isabella Hunter.**

**VvVvV**

_No, how could he do this to me! How could he leave me! Why did he leave me! _

_He said he doesn't want me anymore, he promised he would never leave me! Liar! _

_I need him!_

_I love him!_

_I will never live without him, I will die without him._

_My legs gave out on me and I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, my fetal position, my body closing in on it, trying to protect me from the harm on the outside._

_Nothing can protect me anymore. _

_I was never protected. _

_The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before, reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. Forever shunning me from the life I never actually belonged in and never would again. _

_The truth stings my shocked and frightened heart, love lost, love stolen, and love is gone. _

_Large burning tears fall from my red irritated eyes. The heat from my tears blur my vision and I close my eyes to keep away my fears. To hide behind a useless shield. _

_I am all alone._

_I am weak._

_I am pathetic. _

_No, wonder he doesn't want me, he should have never loved me in the first place, and there was never any logical reason why he would. I am ordinary; I am an everyday American girl, not some jaw dropping beauty with an interesting story to go with the incredible award winning looks. I don't belong in that world, I don't belong in this world, but I've been forced and shoved into my own little corner of the world, stuck between two worlds that both don't want me. _

_I am of no value to anyone. _

_No one wants me. _

_My despair comes around and fills my airways. _

_I can't breathe, I am suffocating. _

_Help! _

_Please! _

_Someone! _

_I can't die like this! _

_He did this to me…Edward, this is all his fault! I'm a vampire buffet, they can come and kill me, and no one will be here to stop them! _

_I'm going to die…_

"Oh my child…" A cold and ageless voice speaks, frightening to anything with blood running through their flimsy veins…"What has happened?" The voice asks.

"_He's gone. He left me, they all left me._" My voice is foreign to me, it sounds dead and frail.

"Do you know our secret?" The secret…the one that is keeping us apart. The secret that has always kept us apart.

"_Y-…yes…_" _Pathetic…_

"Well then, you must die my lovely young friend."

"_Kill me."_ _My plea to end my life from this suffering, I cannot live without Edward and he has taken everything from me, but he cannot hide death from me! The sweet release I call to, take me from this place of retched evil. _

_Please! Kill me!_

"Please, my sweet, calm down," He moved closer to my whimpering form and lifted me off the ground into his stone arms. "Oh no…this is impossible…this cannot be…" His voice was very low, as if it were a thought, something I should not hear. I tried not to move as not to anger this mysterious cloaked man.

"My dear, are you with child?"

WHAT?

No!

This can't be, it isn't possible!

Vampires can't make humans pregnant. Can…they?

I was suddenly snapped out of my frozen state of mind and was once again very afraid for the future that lay ahead...

"Well this won't do…Bella, is it? Yes, well I have heard much about you from the Cullens. Now, why would they leave their pet here all alone…?"

"I am not a pet!" I said with some unknown anger inside of me. The cloaked man dropped me to the ground with a thump and I stood up to look a few inches above his head. His red eyes flared with anger…a human drinker.

"They didn't want me."

He laughed and looked me in the eyes, "Do you know who I am?"

"No…not exactly…" He looked familiar, but I couldn't place exactly where I had seen his face before.

"I am an old friend of Carlisle's, he served with me-'

"The Volturi," I was shocked that I had remembered, but I do try to remember everything Edward says.

I thought he would be taller in person, but hopes are always let down when it comes to Vampires. I learned that early on and I tried to remember it, obviously, me being dumped on my ass was a slap in the face by reality…

"Yes, we run the Vampire world my dear, and the Cullens are in serious violation for leaving you alive, but that will be dealt with later…"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind that my dear, you know too much, I'm afraid there is only one option for you. I will not kill you or your child; it is simply against my morals. I am willing to offer you a place to live, you will come back with me to Volterra and you will abide by our rules, and hopefully join our family once you are changed."

"Do I actually have a choice?"

He smirked at me with evil in his ruby eyes and that is when I knew my fate had been set in someone else's hands; my life was not my own anymore, I belonged to someone. I had become a pet in that one instance.

"No."

**VvVvV**

The next time I awoke, I was lying on a cold stone floor. I ran my hand over the stone, it was slightly ruff to the touch, and very uncomfortable. I started to feel pain in my lower regions. My stomach felt like it was about to explode, and my head was starting to pound. The bile in my stomach started to rise and I threw up all over the uncomfortable stone floor.

"My god, humans are such _nauseating_ creatures. Why did you bring us back this pet Aro?"

"Caius, please don't be rude to our guest. Bella?" Aro called a little louder, what do they think I'm deaf?

Seriously, I don't need this crap right now.

"What?" I look up at three vampires, all sitting on thrones thinking they are so damn worthy of everyone's respect.

"The tone, it has to go. This is absurd! What are we doing? Housing homeless humans? Saving the earth, what are we 'going green' too? Like those _Cullens…" _

"Caius, would you just kindly shut the hell up, no one needs your cynical bullshit! Thank you, now Bella-'The third Vampire started cutting into Caius' ass, but I cut him off when he called me Bella; I'm done with the innocence of that name.

A new life, a new person, a new name.

"Isabella, I would like to be called Isabella." I said sternly.

"Fine, _Isabella_, I am Marcus, now you do understand why you are here, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're going to change me because I know too much about your world, and I can't go on living with all this knowledge. I get it, could you please just bite me already?" I was starting to get a little restless in this stupid human body, what the hell is the point…

"Pushy little thing, isn't she? No wonder the Cullens got rid of her, even the freaks of our world couldn't stand something so weak and pathetic! Just kill her! Guards!" Hands on me…touching me! Get off!

"Get off! Stop! Don't touch me! Please! Stop! Let me go! You can't kill me!"

"Let her go, now!" Marcus yelled. "Demetri, Felix put Isabella down, _now! _Unless you want me to disembody you, I suggest you be gentle with her, she is human, but not for long. She is with child may I remind you and any harm that comes to her will not be tolerated. Isabella, I am very sorry for this, let me show you to your room." He moved from his thrown and to in front of me, helping me off the ground in less the a second. He smiled down at me, his scary vampire smile, but still the gesture was a little welcoming.

"Thanks."

**VvVvV**

"Excuse me; I think I'm lost…" I tapped the woman's shoulder in front of me, hoping that maybe she could help me. She turned around and smiled at me. She was tall with long black hair and red eyes…of course she does…they all do. "I'm-'

"Isabella, of course. Hi I'm Renata, Aro tells me you are new to life here, and well I was thinking maybe I could keep you line. I also heard about your baby, congratulations, that's wonderful!"

She seemed quite excited to actually be with a human instead of just eating a human. Strange…

"Thank you that's very kind of you, but I need to see the Volturi wives. I know they don't come out very often, but Marcus said that I might want to speak with them. I don't have much time before my change, but I may as well try to make this work. Giving up for eternity sounds pretty lame…"

"Of course, follow me." We started walking through hallways and corridors, making our way to the back of the castle. "They usually spend most of their time in the gardens or of course with their mates. No one is really supposed to associate themselves with them, but I guess you are special Isabella."

I blushed; obviously, because who the hell could stop that crazy bodily reaction, I will be very glad to be rid of this stupid trait, driving me insane and it is such an attention grabber…I hate the attention. It's just embarrassing.

"I know we aren't really instructed to speak to humans, but I would like to formally welcome you to the Volturi family, I guess you're stuck here for good. I hope that we can be…civil and maybe be friends…?"

"You do realize you could kill me, and you are asking me to be your friend? Why don't you just force me like everyone else?"

"Well that wouldn't be very welcoming would it now? I was just wondering if you were in need of a little guidance while you are here, is that so unkind? If so I apologize, I haven't been around humans in a very long time and I was just hoping that you and I could get acquainted. Well, unless you don't want to associate yourself with any other vampires while you're here and if so I assure you that that will be impossible. You are new; everyone will want to know your story. I was just the lucky number one, I guess…" She actually seemed interested in me, which seemed a little weird.

I thought the Volturi was cold and evil. What the hell have I gotten myself into this time…?

"I'm sorry; it's just the image the Volturi has painted for themselves just didn't really seem to have a friendly side. I was just caught off guard, I guess as long as my future has me here I should try to make it work and that means… acquaintances, or friends…whatever."

"Good, well here we are, be honest that's the only advice I can give you. I'll be back here once you are finished. Bye Isabella." She pushed open the gate for me and I walked through. The doors swung shut and then I came face to face with two beautiful women.

"Isabella, how wonderful that you could join us. I am Sulpicia, Aro's wife." She smiled a sinister smirk and led me to a few chairs in the middle of the garden with the second wife following, silently behind us…until we got to the chairs.

"I am Athenodora, Caius' wife. My husband can be such a cruel man, and I do apologize for the way he greeted you in the throne room. He really needs to learn some manners with humans, but of course, he is stubborn and thinks that he always knows best. Never is he wrong. But lets not talk about me or my husband, lets talk about _you_, Isabella." Her smile was much more fitting, seemed actually happy to be speaking to me.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I am eighteen years old as of yesterday, and I'm from-'

"No, no none of that. We know all of that. What was your relation with the Cullens? It also seems that you are pregnant, who is the father?" Athenodora asked curiously and aggressively.

What are these chicks, the gossip queens of the Volturi…?

"They were my friends, I guess."

"Your _friends_? Really? How interesting and the father?" Sulpicia asked.

_"__Edward." _

"Oh my, the mind reader... Aro has been trying to recruit that one for quite some time now. He was your…mate? Boyfriend? Isn't that what humans call them these days…_boy_friends…?" Sulpicia trailed off in distaste.

"I guess I was his mate, but he left me, he said he didn't want me anymore."

"That's absurd! Filthy bastard doesn't deserve a mate, that one. So naïve, unorthodox being with a human, but I guess if that is what his heart said to him then it must have been hard for him to _be with you, _yes? It looks like he still managed to impregnate you though." Athenodora pointed out…clearly.

"I'm his singer." Lets just state random facts now! Yeah-good job, I think this castle is completely overrated.

Two loud gasps filled my ears. 'No!', 'What?' and 'Impossible' was all they could come up with for that one.

"Yeah, but he loved me, he said he needed me, but I guess that was just another one of his lies. Never ending, filthy stinking lies. He never needed me or even wanted me; I was just an obsession, a _pet._" I shivered in disgust at that word.

"He must have had some feeling if he stayed around that long…right Dora?" Sulpicia said, wow trying to make me feel better, really? What's with all the vampires caring about my feelings!

"Oh, yes of course my dear." Athenodora or 'Dora' or whatever, smiled a pretty damn fake smile.

"Thanks…"

"Well Isabella it was wonderful speaking with you, please try to stay out of trouble before you have to be changed, wouldn't want any problems to arise. Have goodnight." They both smiled as Renata stood by the gate holding it open for me. I said a polite 'Goodnight' and walked towards my freedom from the two witches.

"Have a nice talk?" Renata has a small smirk playing at the edges of her lips, she knew it was awful!

"Yeah, it was…interesting." Knowing we were probably still in hearing range so I decided not to get my ass kicked by saying it was pretty damn bleak.

"Well that's good, I'm glad they weren't too hard on you, wouldn't want you to feel unwanted. I'm sure things will ease up once you have a real chance to settle in and get to know everyone." She led me back to my room and left me for the night.

Great, my first night in solitary confinement, meaning the rest of my life. Awesome.

Some birthday I've had and now this? Wow, karma has a real funny way of stabbing me in the back.

Thought my life was perfect, yeah right guess again you ugly duckling.

I went to the dresser beside my new bed and opened the drawers; inside I found clothing folded neatly. I looked through the drawers looking for something suitable to sleep in. I found a long white nightgown, stripped my dirty clothes off, and slipped it on over my head. It felt like silk, it was so soft against my skin, it actually made me smile.

I went to the bed and pulled back the covers, I climbed into the huge bed, which is so unnecessary for only one small person, but whatever these people like to roll in style. I laid my head against the extra fluffy pillows and tried to think of something peaceful to fall asleep to, and the only think I came up with was my lullaby that Edward composed for me. I fell asleep that night scared for my future, but prepared for the fight.

Bring it on bloodsuckers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

Throughout the entire night, I screamed in pain and in horror. The truth blinding me from seeing anything else, I was going to be alone, forever.

I would never again be in the arms of someone I loved because there was no one else to love.

A promise was made to me, that I was the only person for my one love, Edward. My heart could never be shared with another because my heart was owned, forcibly. It was not his love to take, but he did and he used it against me, to break me.

He is gone, he has left me and so I am now without love for the rest of my eternity, but I will forever have one reminder. A baby, a child I am nowhere near ready for and yet fate had a different future planned out for me. This eternity, my eternity, sounds fake because I was never meant to have one, but now there are people here forcing it upon me.

Do I really want this anymore…?

Is this really where I want my life to end?

Everything was going to be different when I had someone to spend my eternity with, now I am all alone and being forced to suffer the rest of my life in solitude.

Life never seemed so quiet, even the sounds of my breathing seemed to scare me.

**VvVvV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see Renata and two other female vampires sitting on my bed, staring at me as if I was some rare gem behind a glass case…

"Yes? Can I help you…?" I ask sarcastically, but knowing me, it probably came off bitchy, dammit not really what I wanted for my first impression on the vampires here, or just the Guard in general…

"She isn't afraid of us, this is so weird…" The vampire with the short brown hair said while looking at me as if I was some strange animal in a zoo…oh my god, do these vampires play with their food before they eat them?

"Chelsea! She isn't deaf! Wow, that is so obnoxious. Hi Isabella I'm Heidi, I'm sorry we are bombarding you like this in the morning and all, but it's just so different having a human living among us…Aro has never done this before, we were just curious when Renata told us about you. I hope you don't mind…?" She seemed skeptical, but honestly, I didn't really care.

"No it's fine." I said shyly.

"Sorry for being nosey, I'm Chelsea." She smiled a huge grin that kinda made me want to cower backwards into myself and hide…Girl was a little scary with all her happiness, she should be friends with Alice…

They all kinda chuckled a little at the strange human, but god everyone is doing it, I should just get used to it, this stuff isn't going to stop anytime soon.

I looked at these three vampires in awe, god dammit, why are all vampires so pretty! It's a damn floozy; they are just out for your blood. Heidi is and I'm not a lesbian or anything, but she is fucking hot. She has long wavy auburn hair, with this heart shaped face that looked like it belonged to a princess, her red eyes looked like they could have once been blue, but even the red is alluring.

"So are you ready for today!" Renata seems excited about something…

"Ummm, what's today…?" I ask, not that I really care because they are going to force me to do whatever it is anyways, but I may as well try to seem curious. I still haven't asked about any gifts that they might have…reminder: do that!

"Well Isabella, today you get to meet the entire Volturi Guard! Doesn't that sound like fun?" She said in a high-pitched voice that made me want to take a gun to my head.

"Oh yeah…tons of fun."

**VvVvV**

They left me alone for a half an hour to get dressed and do all my 'human things'. Heidi came back after twenty minutes and gave me a red dress.

"I thought it would look lovely on you and you want to look nice to meet everyone, don't you?" She said with a smile.

She left me and I put the dress on. The dress was long and flowing down to the floor with gauging right below the bust line. The sleeves were long as well, and at one point, they stopped and the rest of the sleeve hung down my arm as a peasant sleeve. The neckline came down into a wide V-neck and then came back up to my shoulders. The dress was absolutely beautiful. I pinned my hair up half way and put on some light makeup to cover the redness under my eyes and nose.

I walked to the door and stood there, slightly nervous, but mostly scared of what everyone would think of the stupid human who was caught up in their world, but saved herself by becoming impregnated by her ex-vampire-boyfriend.

Oh yeah, this is going to go over well, for sure…

When I opened the door, there stood Renata, Heidi, and Chelsea, the beauties of the castle. I smiled kindly and they all flanked me, with me and Heidi in the middle. She put her arm through mine and continued walking down the corroders. The nerves started kicking me in the stomach and I felt like I had to throw up.

"I don't feel so good."

"Chelsea could you help her with that?" Renata asked.

"Of course." Chelsea answered with a smile. "Honey, you're going to be fine." I started to feel a little better after she said that, but then the confusion set in…what was that? "My gift, I can influence people, you're welcome." She said and we continued walking.

That seems like a pretty awesome gift… That reminds me, do the rest of them have gifts?

"Do either of you have gifts?"

"We both do actually, I'm a shield; Aro's personal bodyguard." Renata said, oh wow her job must suck…

"And my gift is mostly used for our eating habits, my presence can be very alluring to humans, my beauty I guess. I know my job isn't that exciting, but at least I have somewhere to stay for the rest of my eternity. We all gave our lives to the Volturi when we were hunted down and changed for their use, but please don't take this as a punishment. We have all accepted over time what we have been taken for and we have grown into a family. We all have a bond." Heidi explained.

"Am I going to be joining this family bond or something?" I ask.

"Perhaps, The Brothers did say you would be changed, so you might have a gift when you are changed. We will also have a half breed on our hands, god knows Aro will be excited about that!" Renata exclaimed.

"Well I was immune to Edwards's gift; my mind was silent to him." Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

"What?" Renata screeched.

"He couldn't hear my thoughts. He said it was a breath of fresh air."

"That is so unusual, were you immune to any other of the Cullens gifts?" Chelsea asked.

"Well Alice couldn't always see me, I was unclear mostly, but Jaspers gift always worked on me." I never understood why Jasper's gift worked on me and not the others; I guess his gift was special. Actually come to think of it, Jasper was a pretty special Vampire. He seemed different than all of these others; he seems more free-willed and stronger. I never noticed that…huh? Whatever.

"I think Aro would like to know about this." Renata said.

"Yes I agree, we should inform him." Heidi piped in.

Oh, crap…

**VvVvV**

After about ten more minutes of walking, we arrived at a huge gate. It went all the way from the floor to the ceiling; I guess it was a vampire door, only for their strength or something like that.

The girls continued to talk about my curious case and they thought it was _very _interesting.

That's exactly what I need right now, to be tested and poked.

Renata pushed open the doors and we walked into a hallway, which really looked like a Vampire College dorm room hallway. Vampires were speedily moving from room to room, some doors were closed, some were open, but there defiantly were a lot of vampires in this hallway.

No one stopped when we came in, but they all did start moving slower, walking at a human pace, I guess they were all informed of me coming to 'town' or something.

"Everyone come meet Isabella." Renata said.

In about a second seven more vampires were in front of me. One of them, a very tall man with brown short hair walked over to Chelsea and kissed her. Must be her mate, I thought to myself.

They all looked like they ranged from the ages of 13 to at least 35. All with red piercing eyes and it was pretty intimidating.

"Alec, Jane, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Renata offered.

Two teenagers stepped forward, both blonde-haired, but the girl was shorter than her brother, Alec.

"I'm Alec and this is my sister Jane." He said, I guess he was trying. He stuck his hand out to shake mine that was lying limply on my side. I looked up at him and smiled; I brought my hand up and placed it in his stone grip. He looked at me and then he looked confused. "That's interesting…"

"So, she is immune to his gift as well, that _is _quite interesting." Renata noted.

"I'm sorry; people get frustrated when their gifts don't work on me." I tried to sympathize and diverted my eyes from his, but he just looked disgusted when I tried to apologize.

"Let me see if mine works, this might hurt a little bit." Jane said with an evil smirk on her face. She looked at me with her evil eyes piercing into my soul, what the hell is this freak trying to pull?

"Am I supposed to feel something?" I asked curiously.

Jane scoffed angrily and turned away and moved swiftly to her room, Alec followed right behind her.

"Children, I'm sorry for their obnoxious behavior, they just don't like being undermined, especially if it's by a human. I am Afton, Chelsea's mate, I can control other people's minds, and I'm a good fighter, but I don't think my gift has been working on you. No need to apologize, it's just odd to find someone who I can't control, it is a little annoying, but don't worry." He said with a smile, but his eyes were dark, and black…oh shit.

"Hi, I'm Corin. I'm a screamer." She said with a beaming smile.

"What the hell-'

Then she was screaming, everyone fell to the ground in pain, and so did I. Everyone was telling her to stop, but she just continued. A second later, she was done; Alec had come back out of the room and somehow stopped her.

"Hey blondy, if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to let my sister take a whack at you. So piss the fuck off!" And with that lovely speech, he walked back into the room where his sister was and slammed the door closed. She stormed off back to her room, serves her right, screaming bitch.

Everyone had a little scowl on their faces, but I just started laughing. I couldn't stop it, it just seemed so funny that she was afraid of little girl who had to be at least ten years younger than her, well in human years. I continued to laugh my ass off while lying on the floor, when I felt strong hands start to pull me back up. I found myself face to face with a vampire with light brown hair and glistening black eyes.

"Are you alright Isabella", he smiled," You seem a little intoxicated."

"Demetri let go of her, you're scaring her!" Renata came to me and pulled me back against her, but I was still looking into _Demetri's _black eyes.

"No Renata, I'm fine. He's right, I should probably stop laughing, I've already made an ass out of myself let's not go for a dumb ass as well. Thank you, Demetri." I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me.

"He's a tracker." At that, my heart started to sputter out of control, oh god. No!

_He's like James! _

_Help! _

_No!_

_Not again!_

"_Help! No, please don't hurt me! Please!" Screaming, pleading, crying, sobbing, I can't stop now. He is going to kill me! "Get me out of here! Please! Save me!" I screamed, I pleaded, I cried, I sobbed. It will never be over. _

_Anything more and I would be dead. _

_My heart sped up and I fell, into my subconscious. _

**VvVvV**

I woke up in a dark room that I had never seen before. I wasn't tied down, so that was a good thing. There was so blindfold so I could see, there just wasn't anything to see. I got up out of the bed, and walked to the crease in the floor where there was light cracking out from under a doorway. I opened the door and walked out into the dorm room hallway. Renata came quickly to me asked me if I was alright.

"Is he here?"

"No he's in his room. I am so sorry, what happened? None of us could understand."

I lifted my right arm up and let the sleeve fall back, there on my wrist was the crescent shaped scar that James had left me with after he had hunted me down and attacked me.

She gasped and that drew the attention of the six vampires still out here in the hall, they all came over and looked at me. They were shocked and very curious, they all started asking me how I got it, why aren't I a vampire, why aren't I dead, but in actuality I never had an answer for myself. I tried to let myself die, but Edward had come and rescued me before James had finished me off.

"I was attacked by a tracker, he hunted me down and I tried to let him kill me, but Edward saved me. I was so willing, I had planned to just let him have me, but Edward would never allow me to give up my humanity so that his family could be safe. I thought I was doing the best thing for me and my family, but he never let me make my own decisions, he made my choices for me. And when I tried to save him and his family! He almost lost me! He had to be the brave one and save me! I didn't want to be saved! I was ready and he took my peace away from me, he is a murderer…" The hot tears rolled down my cheeks, Heidi, Renata and Chelsea were around me, holding me while I cry, but there was no use, the tears were everlasting.

I began to feel faint again, but I held myself together. It was time to meet the rest of the Guard.

"I'm so sorry for my rampage, please could we maybe continue with the introductions?" I asked meekly.

After that, I went on to meet the last two members of the Volturi Guard, Felix and Santiago. Neither one of them had extra gifts but they were huge! Like Emmett sized fighting machines!

Everyone seemed a little on edge with me here, but I never expected anything less. I obviously didn't get along with a few of them, but what can you do? I tried my best and it seems that I will have to try to apologize to Demetri once he comes out of his room.

Oh, but then there was the small little notion of Gianna, the secretary for the Volturi, yeah right that's not going to last for long, came to me with a message, saying that the brothers wanted to speak with me in the throne room.

Renata said she would come with me, and so she led me to the throne room and walked right in, not even bothering to knock or anything. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were all situated on their thrones. I walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

Marcus nodded to me as a silent welcome, while Caius scowled at me. Aro looked calm, but I never know what's going on with that man.

"Isabella thank you for joining us. How did the guard treat you? I hope they were all civil like they were instructed to be when meeting the newest member of our family. I also hear that you have some interesting traits, being immune to most of the gifts here?"

"Yes, I guess that seems to be true so far."

"Well I was wondering if you would allow me to test my gift on you."

"Sure." I wasn't afraid; I just didn't really think I had another option then to oblige.

He came down from his high horse and walked over to me. "May I have your hand please?" I lifted my hand into his and he quickly pulled me closer and placed his other hand on top of mine. "I can see every thought a person has ever had by touching someone, but as it seems I see nothing with you. Marcus?"

"Yes brother?"

"Can you sense her relationships with anyone?" That's a weird gift…

"No, she is empty." Ouch.

"Well you certainly are an exquisite human, considering. Do you all smell how amazing she smells? It's like a bouquet of roses or a garden of lilies and daisies, you my dear are lovely." Aro said with a sly smile on his lips, okay a little creepy…

"Thank you."

"We will be seeing a lot of each other so get comfortable, goodbye my dear."

Renata led me from the throne room and back to my room.

"I'll have Gianna bring you something to eat, but please go and rest. I'm sorry about today, it was a bit abnormal and I'm sure very uneasy for you, so you must be exhausted. I'll let you sleep." She moved to leave the room, but she had done so much for me I just couldn't understand why she would.

"Thank you, but you don't have to babysit me; I could just stay in my room all day."

"Well I suppose you could do that, but if I did that I assure you, you would not be left alone. People would come to your room just to harass you, Isabella some of the vampires here are quite self-centered and…evil. They have no intention of being kind or nice to you."

"I know that, but I thought that maybe Aro would make sure everyone stayed away from the 'crazy human'…"

"I don't really think he cares. He would think it was a treat, and see how you would handle being attacked by multiple vampires at once! He is an odd man, but it is my job to protect him. It isn't easy that's for sure, but I know that that man is a pig."

"That was obvious." I say with a smirk.

"Isabella, I am not being forced or ordered to watch you, I simply want to."

"Well that is very kind of you, thank you. Ummm, I was wondering…'

"Yes?"

"Is there any way that maybe I could, perhaps speak with Demetri. I know what happened wasn't his fault and I just wanted to apologize. Our introduction was a bit short because of my break down and I didn't quite get to actually meet with him like everyone else."

"Oh! Well, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending some time with you, the human. He is quite interesting, try to talk to him, be open it always helps. I'll send him here, now? Would you mind?"

"No, now is fine." I smile and she races out and in less than five minutes, Demetri is knocking on my door.

I get up and walk to the door, and when I open it, there he is, Demetri.

"Hello Isabella." He greets me with a beautiful smile.

While staring at this vampire, I start to feel my heart flutter. He makes me nervous. _Why does he make me nervous? I don't know, could be the tracker thing, it could also be the he's gorgeous thing!_ Still unknown though.

"Come in."

He walks through my door and sits at the desk at the other end of my room that I really didn't notice until just now…

"Renata said you wanted to talk?" His voice sounded so smooth and a little tense, but I don't care, it makes him seem sexy. Oh, shit.

"Yeah, I wanted to say I'm sorry for reacting the way I did earlier. I have had bad experiences, that's all."

"No, of course it's fine. I heard. You know-'

"Vampire hearing, of course how dumb of me to forget." I smiled nervously.

"Is that all?" He asked sharply.

"Oh, uh I just, I didn't really get to speak with you before like the others because of my little freak out and I was hoping maybe we could talk…?" God I sound like a teenager in junior high asking him out on a date!

"Sure Isabella, I think we could do that."

He smiled once again, and that was it.

Crush an instant crush on this man.

Why can't I stick to humans…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

Over the span of four months, my belly had grown very large and I was getting a little worried. Aro had the wives come and watch me a few times a week, just to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with me. I still had my doubts though.

Seeing as my baby was half vampire, Aro had concluded that the pregnancy would be half as long and progress much quicker than a human pregnancy.

This of course made me uneasy and scared for the childbirth. I have to be strong for my baby; I have to be ready to defend him or her and be prepared to take care of them. I am going to be a mother! I am having a baby! There will be no room for screwing up and making mistakes here, this is the real deal, fuck it if I can't do this! I cannot fail!

Through my pregnancy, I have grown closer with Demetri and he has taken a considerably large amount of his time into helping me with my baby. I like him, I know I do, but the feeling of him helping me with Edward's baby makes me angry. Edward isn't even here to help, and now some other man is stepping in; it just doesn't seem right or even fair.

Demetri has told me of his desire to have a mate and a companion and he has told me that he is quite enamored with me. The thought of him in my bed with me did make me quite aroused at times and he did take advantage of my weaknesses, but not in a disgusting raping way, in a 'I'm here to help you, with _anything _you may need way'.

I had only had sex with Edward twice and he was so careful and it wasn't even sex, it was Edward professing his love for me in some boyish way, and now thinking back on it kind of made me feel a little sick.

However, with Demetri…he makes me feel like a woman, someone to be desired and sought after. There were times when he would come to my room late at night and seduce me, but I welcomed it, I welcomed the feeling of a man touching me and not worrying about hurting me. He truly did love me in a way that I needed, even with the sex, he was still a very sensitive man. I noticed it in the beginning, how he would look at me with eyes of longing and unsatisfied proposals. I hated to see him down and so sad. He had never been with a human before me and he had never been with a vampire that had cared about his feelings in return. I was different to him, I meant more and he enjoyed spending time with me. The warmth of my skin and the beat of my heart aroused him to no end and sometimes I had to beat him away with a stick, or say I had morning sickness.

He may be persistent, but I still welcomed it.

**VvVvV**

"Isabella…" Demetri cooed into my ear as he drew lazy circles on my thigh. The chilled air that came from him sent shivers down my back and down through my toes.

We were taking a bath because I hadn't been feeling well. He said the water should help, but he said he wanted to accompany me in the tub. I wasn't opposed to the idea, but I knew he would want more than just to sit in a tub with me for a few hours. I didn't say anything, just blushed and walked to the bathroom. He followed suit and helped undress me while getting in the tub first then pulling me back to lie against his chest, his very muscular manly chest…swoon.

"Yes Demetri?"

"I want you, right now…" He whispered as he licked my neck and spread kisses over my back.

His touch had become so welcomed lately that I melted into him when he would do this. The charm, the affection, I still wasn't sure it was real, but his hands were and right now they were rubbing up and down my thighs. I felt the wetness begin to pool in between my folds, and Demetri's low growl, meant that he had noticed it as well. I moaned softly at his fingers playing with my clit.

"Isabella, are you ready baby?" He asked and I nodded my head. He lifted me by my hips and slowly entered me from behind. The penetration always made me whimper, the coldness was so familiar, but so shocking that it would make me more aroused.

He thrusted into me slowly, and the feeling sent chills down my spine, he felt me shudder and began to suck on my shoulder. He thrusted a bit harder and I moaned out load, he knew exactly how to play my body. He had gotten so used to it over these past few months.

"Oh baby you feel so warm…and tight around me, oh fuck…I love being inside you…" He moaned into my neck. He was thrusting harder now, pulling all the way out before slamming back into me. His hands with tight on my hips, but the pleasure from having him inside me lessened the pressure.

"Oh Demetri!" I screamed as he pinched my nipples and thrusted in at a different angel, hitting some spot inside me that made me see stars! He took my hand that was sitting on his thigh and brought it to my clit.

"Touch yourself." He commanded and I obeyed.

"Oh god, Demetri faster!"

"Fuck." He cursed as he began to pull me down on him faster, using his vampire speed to pull me faster than it normally would be. Oh, god the friction he was making and the coolness of his skin made me cry out.

"Demetri!" I screamed as I came around him. The spring in my stomach exploded as I clamped down around his large cock.

"Isabella." He whispered as I felt his cool release inside of me. "Why have you been hiding from me all week, I needed you." He was a little mad that I had avoided sleeping with him. I had been feeling gross all week and I didn't know what to do. I had never said no before and I was worried about his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling well." I said. The baby had been getting more difficult, kicking my bladder randomly and jumping around inside me, I didn't need the extra pressure from him, but as always, I've been weak.

"Oh baby, I could have made you feel better, I always do, don't I?" Yes, he did, he was right I should have said something.

I laughed, "You're right, of course you are. I should have come to you," I turned around and straddled him, "Do you forgive me?" I kissed his lips, lightly tracing my tongue over them. He smiled against my lips and nodded as he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed the shit out of me. I started laughing and he smiled at me. He looked up to my eyes with such adoration.

"I love you Isabella." He said.

I closed my eyes and turned away from him, I knew he loved me, but I wasn't sure if I felt the same way quite yet.

"Don't worry sweetie, I know. You caring for me is good enough for now. I can wait for you; we have a long time, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget, Aro practically threatened me with it." I chuckled, but the thought still made me cringe.

He laughed and cleared his throat, "Maybe we should get dressed, it's still only 8, and we could go for a walk around the castle, if you like?" He asked sweetly. This was his kind way of asking me on a date.

"That would be wonderful."

After we had gotten dressed, he led me around the castle. Showing me more courtyards in the back left side of the castle, he showed me the ballroom, and of course, he took me back to his room and fucked me so that everyone else would know I was his.

The spite was a bit much, but I let him have his fun and after when we left 'vampire row' as I like to call it, there was growling and hissing directed at us. He was marking me with his scent, making sure none of the other males would come after me or harass me.

When we arrived back at my room, he came in and sat on my bed. He hung his head and rubbed his eyes. He seemed frustrated, but how could he be, he just fucked me against a wall and made me scream his name out in ecstasy, he should be fucking giddy.

"What's wrong?" I sat down next to him and ran one of my hands through his hair trying to calm him down. He seemed to relax a little at my touch, but is shoulders were still tense.

"You're not really mine, and I hate that everyone knows it. You're not my mate Isabella, I feel like I'm using you and I'm sorry. I mean you have another vampire's baby in you for fuck sake! I'm trying to prove a point I guess, I shouldn't have done that to you. Everyone heard you; I bet they could here you from here, across the castle. I am such an asswhole." He growled. "I need to be more careful with you, the baby…I don't want to hurt it or you…"

"Stop, please it's not your fault. I know we aren't perfect but us clinging to each other for company isn't wrong Demetri, we are allowed to enjoy each other. If they have something to say about it, then they can talk, but I don't care if you aren't my mate, I still have feelings for you and you are not using me! The baby is fine! Maybe a little annoyed and cranky, but everything will be fine. You would never use me."

How dare he say that I am just an object he has been using! I am more than that and we have both felt it!

"But I was, I was seducing you and forcing you into this… When I saw you, I was captivated, you were so beautiful for a human and it was strange to me. You seemed so out of toon with yourself, you were scared and you have another life to look out for, but now you walk around here as you are one of us, but when we see you, we see a human with two heartbeats and a frazzled attitude. Isabella, you are not a normal human. You are pregnant! With a demon child! You are not afraid of us, you don't even care about our red eyes, or that we kill humans. You lived with a Coven that were 'vegetarians', this is a completely different setting for you and you just welcome the change. What did those Cullens do to you?" He whispered the last part, a question that I really couldn't answer. I'm not going to lie the 'demon child' thing hurt, but it's not like I can change anything after the fact, what's done is done.

"I don't know what they did. I was never treated as an equal there, but here I feel like I am held higher for being a human instead of the opposite. I feel stronger being away from them, this is more dangerous for me and I am still here. Aro may make passes at me and say he wants to kill me, but I have a baby to protect now. I was nobody at home, no one gave a shit about me, and the Cullens changed that for me when they came into my life. All of you have done the same thing for me here, but here, I don't care what everyone thinks because I know that soon I will be just like you."

"But the blood, the killings, you just don't mind, but why?" He demanded.

"I don't mind because I know there is no way to change what all of you are. Why would you go drink from a bear, when you could have the real deal here and not hate yourself for it? You don't care about killing humans because this has always been your way of life, why would you change for no reason?" I mean if I didn't have all my morals and were not disgusted by human blood, I may drink it as a vampire, but I know that I could never deal with all the lost souls on my shoulders.

"I have never thought about trying animal blood instead of human. I may be up to trying it... How would you feel about that?"

"You would do that?"

"For the experience, I guess. Do you want me to change to animal blood?"

"I don't even think you have the choice, and personally I don't mind that you drink from humans. I wish your methods were smarter, but that's the Volturi, not you. And to be honest, I think the red is sexy." I say with a smirk.

And in a flash and with a growl Demetri was hovering over me and smirking.

"You think it's sexy?"

"Uh huh, but the black…is irresistible." I say with a wink.

He looked at me as if I was something to eat... The evil laugh that pulled through my system, shocked me, but turned Demetri on further. He rubbed his hard-on into my center. I moaned and grabbed for his hair, he leaned down and licked my pulse point, "I could kill you and you wouldn't even notice… Tell me Isabella, do you want me to drink from you?"

"Taste me." I moaned.

"With pleasure." He answered with a grin.

He moved down my body and lifted my dress-skirt up my waist and pulled down my panties. He smirked and took a full lick of my juices then thrusted three fingers into me. I screamed at the pain and pleasure I felt, I kept screaming the entire night as he made me orgasm repeatedly.

We spent the night caught up in each other, erasing the tension from before. He proved to me how much he loved me with his touch.

**VvVvV**

I woke up the next morning alone, I was a little upset at that fact, but I guess he just wasn't the kind to stick around and watch me sleep.

I had just come out of the bathroom when there was a knock at my door.

I opened the door to find Felix smirking at me and an evil little twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Isabella." He said as he pushed open my door and waltzed right in.

"Can I help you?" What the hell is he doing in here?

"I heard you've been fucking the guard and I wanted a little piece from the human too." He said with pure evil in his black glistening eyes. Oh no…

He moved over to me and pushed me down on my bed; he hovered above me and sniffed my neck.

"Get away from me!" I tried to push him off, but he was much too strong.

"Shut up!" He slapped me across the face and then I saw darkness.

I couldn't see anything or hear anything, but I could feel a strong pressure in my lower regions. He was raping me. I could feel him. I started to sob, but no one would hear me and if anyone did, who said they would give a fuck about the stupid human.

I cried louder. I tried to yell for Demetri, Renata, Chelsea, Afton, Heidi, but no one would ever hear my pleas of vulnerability.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart, it felt like someone was stabbing me, taking my power to love and be kind away from me and replacing it with an evil hate. My body feels like it's on fire and the pain in my stomach is eating me alive!

Someone make it stop!

The raw fear kept pouring from my soul, the feelings of my blood gushing from my body, the baby kicking trying to claw its way out of my warm and frail body. I can feel my heartbeat giving out and screams around me. I hear it all, but I can't get to anyone.

Help me!

Stop the pain!

Get the baby out of me!

"Isabella we are removing the child, please stay calm." A voice tells me in urgency. I scream as a blade slices through my thin skin. Liquid flows speedily from my open wound.

A sound of high wailing and baby cries fills the air. I scream along with my child, I scream for the life of my child and for the freedom from the pain. My heart is still racing and beginning to give way.

I'm dying!

Save me!

Change me!

Help me!

"Isabella we are going to change you now, we don't have much time and you are too weak to survive. This will hurt a lot; I hope you can make it." The voice tells me.

"We talked about this before…we have to do it now…all together…we'll see what she becomes…we might create something amazing…she could be a killing machine…we have too…it's worth it!" I have no idea what is going on, random sentences from conversations rush through my head as I feel someone at my neck, "It's going to be alright my sweet, just take a deep breath," and then his razor sharp teeth slice through the weak membrane covering over my pulse point, then he moves to the other side of my neck. "It's not over yet, I'm afraid you have a few more bites," Two more bites at my wrists and the burn is already flowing through my body, I can feel the venom attacking my heart, and attacking my living blood cells. "Just a bit more my dear and you will be done, please hold on! Please!" Bites on my ankles don't change the pain I am already in they just amplify the burning fire inflamed in my body.

It feels like someone broke all of my bones, and set them on fire. The molten lava flowing through me, attacking everything that is living, making me scream, but nothing is coming out of my mouth. Everything is silent, I am making noise in my head, but when I try to scream aloud, nothing is coming out. I am being silenced, dying in pain and in secret. I cry myself into oblivion.

The last thought I have before I silence myself is, my baby, where is my baby!

**VvVvV**

Days, months, years, decades…I don't know how long I have been burning in silence, but I can feel my heart take its last beat. It gives way and I open my eyes to my new life, a completely new world of expectations.

I can sense everything. There are five other vampires in the room, and something that smells different, I can pin point them all. Aro is pacing the room like a mad man waiting for his 'creation to come to life'. Marcus is sitting in a chair waiting patiently but he is also very worried for me, and Caius is not even paying attention. Renata and Demetri are on the edge of my bed holding my child, the one that smells different. I can smell and feel everyone. Thoughts, emotions, I have a power over everything. I know everything.

"Give me my child." I say, but my voice is foreign to me, it is much more beautiful, it flows like music in the air, but the anger is there and prominent.

Renata and Demetri get off the bed and look at me. I see my child for the first time and she already looks to be about a year old. I stare at her with wonder and such love that I feel my stomach flutter, and she smiles. Her teeth are white as pearls, her eyes are sparkling like diamonds, her hair is curly and dark red, and she knows who I am, when she reaches out Renata smiles. She hands me my child and my baby girl looks me in the eyes and touches my face, I see her happy and running through the forest, she looks beautiful.

"Oh my baby girl."

"Mama?"

"Yes sweetie." I smile at her and kiss her hair. She looks up at me with red eyes and a bright smile. She is the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

"Well Isabella it looks like everything is finally over; you were worrying us with such a long process."

"I burned for ten days! Oh my god, that's not normal…" I caught the thought from Aro; it seemed that I was unresponsive for about six days, burning for four days and then nothing. How odd…

"Yes, well you seem to be in quite good health now, are you thirsty?"

I thought that I would be crazed and be killing everything in 100 miles radius, but I felt fine, there was a slight tingle in the back of my throat, but everything else felt fine.

"No, I feel fine."

"How odd…" Aro thought to himself.

"Yes, well I would like to be alone with my daughter if you don't mind."

"Of course, we will leave you alone. Come on my brothers; let her get used to her new life style." The brothers left my room, leaving me alone with Demetri and Renata.

"Felix was killed I see."

"I cannot believe what he tried-'I cut Renata off.

"You mean what he did _do_ to me." I corrected

"I am so sorry baby. I had no idea what he was going to do! I came back when I heard your heartbeat erratic, but you had already gone into shock from the pain of the baby trying to get out. I tried. I am so sorry."

"You scared us, ten days we've been sitting here, we didn't leave your side for a minute, which means we haven't fed in a while, so if you don't mind…" She smiled and her and Demetri got up to leave, but she turned back to me, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to come with us?"

"Oh, no worries, I am completely fine."

_That's exactly what we are worrying about, what the hell is this! She isn't hungry at all! When I was changed I killed over 200 people in the span of an hour, she is so different and that baby! Her gift is so interesting, and she is beautiful. Looks exactly like Isabella, Isabella does look amazingly beautiful, she's absolutely stunning, she almost looks better than Heidi, oh most definitely better than Heidi, she is fucking drop dead gorgeous. I hope she's horny when I get back because I want to fuck her for hours, and now I don't have to worry about breaking anything! Yes! Going to have the best sex ever!_

Demetri's mind just continued to be disgusting, while Renata couldn't stop thinking about my baby girl. She is the most magnificent baby I have ever seen, the mix between vampire and human is so complex, her eyes aren't just red, they look like they are mixed with brown, so if she drank from animals her eyes would be a hazelnut color. Oh! She is so cute, and she can walk!

"Mama!"

I picked my baby up and went into the bathroom, my clothes were ruined and there was blood everywhere, but when I looked in the mirror, I didn't recognize the woman staring back at me. She had dark almost black hair going all the way down to her waist, her eyes were huge, alluring, and beautiful, and they were a sparkling ruby color. Her lips were fuller, cheekbones were more defined, chest had formed a C-cup, eyelashes were long and I looked very seductive and sexy.

Wow!

Holy shit…

That will take some time to get used to…

My baby girl was playing with my hair as she stared at me in the mirror, she looked up into my eyes and she smiled. "Mama you're beautiful!" She giggled!

"Oh baby, you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on! Look at you, your hair is just like your fathers! Oh and its so curly!"

She laughed and pointed at my eyes, "Pretty!" She said. Oh the sweet little thing.

"You need a name baby; I'm not just going to call you 'baby' all the time. I wanted to name you after my mother…Renee, but what about Esme…"

"Renesmee!" I laughed at her just combining the names, but that sounded pretty good to me!

"Ok Renesmee, baby girl! Oh we are going to have a lot of fun together!"

"I love you Mama!" She threw her little arms around me and squeezed with her vampire strength.

I stared at my little girl in awe, oh, she was a little bundle of happiness, and she is gifted, so gifted…

How much happier could I get?


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

"You didn't think that we would just let you go and destroy us did you! You stupid child! Pathetic little smug bitch! You will never be strong enough to defeat anyone but yourself and you haven't even been able to accomplish that! No one wants you; your family left you! Weak and pathetic!"

These were the words being thrown at me continuously…

You want to know how I got here?

Here, stuck in some frozen cage that the brothers have cooped up for me, my daughter in their hands, her frightened face with the sheer look of fear written across her innocent features…

I had failed my daughter, my child, my reason to live. Everyone I thought I loved had been murdered at my feet and I was helpless to come to their aid, no, I was stoned in behind some unknown force, keeping me from helping my loved ones.

Yeah, I have been trying to figure out how I got here for last three years or I think it has been three years; time here moves slowly by and I have lost track of everything in my life.

What the hell happened to us?

After I was changed…well I cannot even remember… it is almost as if they had my mind erased and I have been changed into some animal that lives for blood and wants to kill everything.

Who am I?

What the fuck have I become!

How did I let myself become this monster!

I swore this would never happen to me that I would be different, but I was wrong, I was deceived. Edward always said he didn't want me to be a monster like him and now I have failed myself in proving him wrong, he was right.

Who did this to me…?

How the fuck did someone do this to me?

You want to know the truth, I want to know the truth, but there is no way that we can get it.

What do you do when your life is taken from you?

What do you do when the only thing to live for is on the other side of the mystery you can't solve?

I have no fucking clue, but I do know one goddamn thing, that I never give up on my loved ones, especially not my daughter.

"You will never be able to help her, she is ours now. She is a beautiful girl isn't she? I wonder what it would be like to fuck a child? Hmmm, Aro what do you think?" The evil dripped through his body like a fucking disease.

Aro cackled and I could almost see him walk over to my daughter and rip her clothing off her poor defenseless body. Her high-pitched cry for mercy was menacing, I literally sobbed for fucking help! But there was no reason for it.

"Leave her the fuck alone you fucking asswholes!" I cried, but it was pointless. They laughed and that's when I heard the sound of stone hard skin being slashed apart.

Her continuing screams of pure agony just filled my head and fueled my raging fury.

I need to get out of this fucking cell!

The small cries of help from her slipped through my mind and I could feel everything she was feeling, they were literally ripping it into her, her pain was being manipulated, she was being forced to feel this. If she were human, her body would have been shredded and pulled apart, leaving her to bleed out and die. Thank fucking god she has my venom or I would be without a daughter.

"Baby…oh my baby! Nessi! Oh, my fucking god…Let her go you blood shit fuckers! Let her the fuck go! You are murders! You will fucking pay for this shit you pathetic asses! You whining worthless shitheads! My baby! Nessi hold the fuck on! Don't leave me! I need you! HELP! Someone! Anyone! Save us!"

My pathetic whines were useless, no one would ever care for us, and we were the worthless pieces of shit, not the other way around.

The ones with power were the important ones around here and right now, our lives were fucking shit in a fucking pile of asphalt.

There was absolutely nothing I could do; I am useless.

**VvVvV**

The cries had stopped, I felt someone lay there hand on my shield, my cell whatever. My own personal hell, that's what it fucking was.

"Isabella, I found her. She'll get through this. I am so sorry."

Venomous tears dripped down my cold cheeks. The voice was filled with sorrow and guilt, but it was on the outside, I could not see them whoever had tried to save us.

"Can you hear me…?"

That voice, I know that voice…

"Answer me, sweetheart, please answer me."

Help…I need help.

"Can you see me? I can see you, please look up honey, and look at me please?"

The voice pleaded with me. Pointless to plead with dead…

"I can't see anything but darkness, I'm surrounded with it, and I don't even know who you are."

"It's Demetri, Isabella, please look at me."

Demetri…

"I don't know how…"

"Yes you do, lift your head."

"Leave me alone." I whined.

"Listen to me! Look at me and I will help you!"

"No one can help me." I defended, pointlessly.

"Stop! Stop with this nonsense! You are strong and powerful, you are not weak or pathetic! I don't know what they have done to you, but they have been lying! You are a goddess! You are a queen! You can control anything and everything! Open your eyes and your mind! Feel everything around you and you will see that you can just walk out of the whole you have been thrown into! I see you, my sweet! I will not leave you! Not again! Get up! Now!"

Open my eyes. It seemed so simple yet it felt so unreachable.

I would do this, for me, for Nessi, for Demetri, for everyone.

I opened my eyes.

In front of me was a wall, I looked to my left and there was a long and narrow hallway, and at the end there was a gate. No lock, nothing, all I had to do was walk to it and I would be free.

How had I gotten in here and made myself believe I was trapped, I have no clue, but freedom was at my fingertips and I was reaching. I ran down the hallway and threw the door open. What assaulted my vision when I got outside I was unprepared for.

On the brick wall above the wall of gate was my daughter. Chained and bare for everyone to see.

She was draped slightly with a black sheet, but it covered nothing. It was a mockery of her, she was a woman, a grown woman, and she looked to be the age of eighteen. The last I had seen her she was only five.

"Renesmee."

She recognized my voice and looked down at me with red eyes; she had been mutilated.

"Help me…" The small plea was heart shattering.

I helped her down and held her to me. She wept and sobbed, but it would do nothing. We were free now, but what about when they got to us again?

"You will both be fine, but you must leave this place. Aro is having people killed. Renata, Chelsea and Heidi were the first to be murdered. Athenodora and Sulpicia were killed as well. I have been trying to find you, but I stumbled across this place by accident, I had no idea you were here! I am so sorry I didn't try harder! Oh Izz, I am so sorry baby, I tried!" Demetri hugged me and kissed me, he tried to keep in his arms, but I was too confused to feel his love at the moment.

"What the hell is going on? Were we really here for three years?" Nessi asked.

"You have been here for about five or six if I am estimating correctly. You must go! Izz, you need to get a reign in on your powers! God, you can do anything, just think it and it will happen. Just feel! I need you to take Nessi and go home! Here," he took a large wallet out of his back pocket, "It has everything you need, just take it and get the fuck away from here. They will try to come after you, but you can fight them. The Volturi is nothing compared to you! You are my queen, I love you with all my heart, I am so sorry." He sobbed.

"Mom we have to go!" Nessi pulled at my arm. We started to run down the hallway, it was going in a circle and it made no sense. We were lost and in danger, that was pretty fucking obvious.

"Going somewhere?"

We turned around to find Afton standing there in a black suit and looking pretty sharp.

"We need to get out of here! Can you help us?" Nessi asked. Afton smirked at us and started to come forward, but I flexed my shield to push him away, oh hell no, he isn't on our side anymore.

"Learning, are you?" He asked with a sly smirk on his evil face.

"Get the fuck away from us! You traitor! Fucking shithead! What about your wife you ass! You let Aro kill her and now you are all goody fucking too shoes! Yeah right, he must have offered you a deal or something, what was it? Fresh meet all to yourself? Get to fuck my daughter for no exchange of anything? You worthless fuck, I will kill you!"

As soon as the words let my mouth, he lit up into flames and he screamed. I stepped back shocked at this display, but smirked as I watched his venom burn.

"That's what you get, stupid fuck. Ness lets go." The fear was written across her face, but she followed right behind me.

I walked back to my cell and found Demetri pacing and looking furious.

"What?"

"No! Go back!"

"Oh, look who decided to join us? The bitch twins, how fucking lovely!" Caius cackled.

"Oh yeah funny boy, you want to keep laughing, well you can't without a fucking tongue now can you fucktard!" His tongue disso-fucking- appeared. Right before our bloody eyes. Aro looked horrified and Caius attempted to screech, but it came out muffled.

"What now bitch?" Nessi pepped in.

"Ness, calm it down."

"What do you want? You can have anything just don't kill us!" Aro cried as he fell to the ground.

The weight in his legs began to burn and he screamed, yeah how does it feel? Feel the pain I have been put through these past six fucking years, in his stupid little cell of pure fucking fury!

"We are leaving, if you try to stop us, I will separate your body parts and spread throughout the whole fucking world; try putting yourself pack together when you have nothing to move with? How does that sound?"

"Just go!"

"Good luck fuckers, this isn't the last you have seen of me, I will be back."

"Leave!"

"You won't be prepared for my wrath, you will all die. Goodbye my lovely friends."

I walked through the gate and down the hallway of where I had spent the past six years in hell, when I got to the stonewall, I blasted that shit out of my fucking way until I hit the outside, rocks came crashing down from behind us as we destroyed the base of that stupid fucking castle. That shit came a crumbling to the fucking ground like an avalanche.

"So long fuckers!" Nessi screamed.

I smiled at how care free she was becoming, she was feral she was angry and she wanted to fucking kill. Oh, the things we were going to do. There are people we hadn't finished with back home and I fully intended on getting my revenge for my separation with my family.

"We have things to take care of at home sweetheart; we have to go to Washington, are you okay with that?"

She looked at me with wonder in her eyes and a fury burning through her body, she was high on life, on the excitement of being out of that hellhole.

"Lead the way." She said confidently.

"We will be around a lot of humans, can you control yourself?"

"Mother, I will be perfectly fine, it doesn't bother me one bit, just like you." She smiled wickedly. I smiled back and led her to the town car awaiting us at the gate outside of the castle.

"We are going home baby and we are going to finally live our fucking lives. I am done with this bullshit! I won't take it anymore!" I growled fierily, Nessi shivered but looked impressed.

She has never seen me riled up and ready to attack like this, she only saw her loving mother out of place.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me sweetheart and the number one thing is that I live for a fight. I am just as angry as you, but my anger comes with backups. Honey we are in a new world now, things are going to start changing and we need to be prepared, do you think you can do that for me?"

She looked at me and leaned in. When her hand mad contact with my face I inhaled sharply, I saw us running all over the world, killing and surviving the way real nomads did. We were loving and running, the way we wanted to live. I smiled at her and nodded.

America here we come!

**VvVvV**

"Mother, where are we going to live?" She asked as she sat down and leaned against a tree in the middle of a forest we happen to be stopping through. We had just hunted for the first time in a long time and I never remembered blood tasting so damn good, but I guess that's what happens when you are caged inside your mind with no nourishment for years on end.

"How do you feel about stopping by the Cullens house, it's the only place I know of that is secluded enough, and it's not like they would be coming back there, memories must be bad for them as well."

"Whatever you say." She blew me off.

"Renesmee do not speak to me that way! I am your fucking Mother and you will treat me as such, with respect young lady."

She cowered away from my harsh tone, but she knew that I loved her, she could feel that but I was in no mood to be bitched at.

"I'm sorry, I would love to go there, but what do we really need from Forks?"

"I just need to check some records and see what happened to my father." I hadn't thought he would be dead or anything because it hadn't been that long since I was taken, but I was curious to see where he was or if anything happened.

"It's alright with me, whatever you want to do we can do, this our life Mama and we can live any which way we want too." She smiled at me.

"Then let's go!"

We ran, and we ran fast, faster than I knew we could. I had an inclining that we may be a little more advanced that some vampires, our speed seemed much more advanced than the others I have seen.

I guess things are just a little strange, being a vampire finally. I had been waiting for this for so long that now that I'm here, what the fuck am I supposed to do?

Nessi noticed my confusion and we stopped right in the backyard of the people we hate the most in the world.

The house looked like shit, paint cracked, grass overgrown, the garden was filled with weeds and it looked completely deserted. The entire place looked like there had been a tornado come through.

"Wow they must really hate this place to let it go to shit like this…" Nessi said.

"I never thought they would let their home get this bad."

Nessi looked at me with a sad smile and headed in, the inside was torn apart and things were thrown across the house, dirt and dust covered every surface of the house.

"Maybe we should just leave, what is the point in being here?" Nessi obviously didn't want to stay here and by the looks of this house, I didn't really either. "Okay good, so let's just go."

"Why don't we just look through the house and then we can go, okay?"

"Fine, if you really want to." She moved to the stairs, but they had been ripped from the wall, so she jumped up to the second floor and smirked at me, "I'll check up here."

"I'll come up after I finish down here."

I went through all the rooms starting with whatever this was, it used to be the piano room, but it was shitted now. After that, I just gave up and followed Nessi, I found her in Alice's closet staring at some clothes that were left behind.

"You can change if you want, I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind." Nessi smiled and changed into some jeans and a thick wool black sweater with a hood.

"Mom, you too, go ahead, I'm sure Alice would actually be proud that you were changing into her clothes." I nodded and got a pair of black jeans and a button down shirt, all the clothes were tight on me, but at least I had something other than my dirty dress. I grabbed a mid-length grey pea coat and threw it on top of my outfit.

I walked into Carlisle's office, the entire thing was cleared out, I check all the other bedrooms and when I came to the last one all the way at the end of the hall, I sighed sadly. Nessi came and stood next to me.

_Want me to open it for you? _She asked using her telepathy. I nodded my head as she pushed open the doors.

I looked around the room and saw that something's were strewn across the room, and some parts were bare, Nessi walked around and sighed.

"So this is my father's sanctuary huh? Not very cool if you ask me, this kind of makes him seem more boring than I thought before. Whatever…closet!" She moved towards his closet and his scent hit me, I sobbed and fell to the floor. Nessi turned around and was by me in a flash, "Oh Mom, I'm sorry. I know you love- I mean I know you _loved _him dearly, but everything will be okay, I promise."

"We should be going, there isn't going to be anything here for us." I said quietly.

Nessi agreed and we left the Cullen house, for good.

Before it was out of sight, I took one last sad look at the house I used to love to go to and visit, but now it just left a black mark on my torn heart.

"Mama, everything will be fine, lets head up to Alaska and see what we find there."

She was trying to reassure me, but I felt like I was dying inside. The loss of my family really put a damper on my freedom, I felt tied to a life that no longer belonged to me. I had Nessi now and there was no point to dwelling on the past, we had a huge future with millions of options ahead of us.

"That's the spirit Mama! Come on let's hit the road! Forks can kiss our asses' goodbye for fucking good!"

With that last statement from my lovely daughter, we ran into the night and towards our futures.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

Alaska had been very welcoming, animals galore, the cold didn't really matter much, but we did have to start bundling up to keep up with appearances.

We decided that it would be a good idea to buy a house, and so we have been living in a small house, two bedrooms, and two full bathrooms house, but the best part! It's in the middle of the woods!

The wildlife is right there and its beautiful rain or snow, but most of the time Alaska is snow filled, and it is beautiful.

Nessi had gotten used to going off on her own when she needed to hunt and I didn't have any problems with that. She seemed to like having her space and I think the time away from me gives her that time to think.

I know she went through a lot as well as I did, but I don't think I could ever live with myself with everything she has been through…

I never asked about it because I didn't really think she wanted me to invade her thoughts, she had been quiet and I figured she must really be hurting, but she won't let me in so how am I supposed to help her…

I was starting to feel like a bad mother, oh god I'm not cut out for all of this…

**VvVvV**

It was another night alone sitting at my dining room table just staring into the empty space, what the hell was I supposed to do with all this free time? I'm a fucking vampire!

Silence…

Everything seemed so empty without my daughter…

She is never with me anymore…and when she is she acts so vacant and sad, I feel like a failure of a mother.

"Oh Mom that is not true, you really need to stop feeling so bad about everything, none of this is your fault. This is all Aro's planning and you know it! That asswhole has never actually liked either of us and he was just using us! Please can we get past all this?" She sat down across from me and stared at me, blankly; there they were again, the sad empty eyes…

I knew she could feel my unworthiness, but I couldn't stop it. I had brought all of this unto us and she was suffering for my mistakes.

"You didn't make any mistakes Mother!" She yelled at me! Actually yelled, oh but that wasn't it, after she yelled she smashed my brand new table in half! Oh fuckin' hell!

"Renesmee! What is your problem? Why the hell did you just ruin my table? What has been going on with you lately! You have been acting like a spoiled child! I don't know how to be a mother! You know that and I know that so why are you making this harder for me! I love you and you know that but your father left me to die on my own! I cannot give up on you but you need to help me out here! We are supposed to be in this together!" I screamed and sobbed, I had fallen on the floor and I cried for my daughter and myself.

I am a failure!

"Mama! Please stop crying! I am so sorry; I never meant to make you feel like shit! I would never want you to hurt more than you already are! Come on Mama I don't blame you for anything and you know that! Why would I blame you! This isn't your fault; I have already told you this! All of this, our torture, our pain it is all Aro's fault! We have to stay strong! If we fail and fall, it will only prove that sadistic ass that he was right, that we are weak and pathetic, but we aren't Mama you know that we aren't! We are the most kick ass bitches that ever walked this planet and everyone is going to know it!"

"Well I'll say." An amused voice commented.

At that voice, we both stood tall strong as we faced the random vampire who just happened to pop up out of fucking nowhere and decided to face us in the middle of my break down! Fuck that!

"Who the fuck are you?" My daughter fumed at this stranger, who is fucking smirking at us!

I shoved him back with my shield and the smirk turned down slightly, but the gleam was still in his eye! Oh, fuck no!

"Who the fuck are you? Do not make me ask again!" I commanded. I do not need this right now!

"Calm down, please, I'm a friend." He drawled, southern in origin…short bleached blond hair, red eyes, scars, wait…I know-

"Yeah I know you know princess; come on Isabella calm down, you won't hurt me." He smiled.

"Peter? Who the hell is Peter! Mother!" Nessi screeched, and turned to me glaring through my fucking head.

"Do not glare at me, little girl; I don't know him! I know who he is but I don't really know anything about this stupid fucker! Now that that's clear, I'm sorry Peter, but what do you want from us?" I asked.

"I was just stoppin' by to see if you gals made it here alright." He smiled.

"Yes well we are perfectly fine and we don't need any help so don't even bother asking, Mom?" Nessi tried to get my attention, but my eyes were still looking at Peters scars with a strange curiosity.

"It's not nice to stare little lady." Peter smirked as my eyes went back up to his; he was amused but not affected at all by my obvious stare.

"I'm sorry, but they just look really familiar…"

"Yeah, you met Jasper right?" He asked.

Jasper…of course! They have a lot in common in the looks department, but there was something different about Peter, he seemed more carefree and less uptight like Jasper always used to seem.

"Yes, I knew all the Cullens-'

"Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock. He does not belong with those veggies he is a Whitlock! I hate the little pixie for taking him away from his real family!"

Pixie bitch…Alice, god her name hurts. She left me just like Edward, she didn't care enough to stay and help me either! Why does it seem that that entire family has to be such a disappointment?

"Mom, calm down."

I hadn't noticed I had been burning steam, I was mad, of course I was! She left me! Just like that bastard! Fucking asswhole uses me and then he leaves! What a fucking son of a bitch!

"Mother!" Nessi pulled on my arms, she pulled me into her and rubbed her arms up and down my back trying to calm me down, but nothing was working, the venomous tear started falling.

"Oh sweets, are you okay Izz?" Peter's calm voice asked as he crouched down next to me, his eyes were so beautiful but he seemed so sad for the pain that I had experienced. I sensed that he knew things about us, things that are not obvious to the normal eye, but I see no reason to think that he is untrustworthy.

"I love you babe." I kissed Nessi's cheek and she smiled at me.

"Mom, everything is going to be fine, would you please stop crying you are going to make me cry, and I really can't handle the pain." She asked quietly.

"Are you girls gonna be okay? I really hate to leave, but things are gonna be happenin' around here and I don't want to get stuck in the middle of the action." Peter said…strangely.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you know, you will be gettin' another visitor soon, and this one isn't going to be so friendly I'm afraid." He said sadly. He seemed a little worried about this 'other visitor', but he gave no signs that he was really going to elaborate.

"Okay, well thanks for coming here and all, I guess we'll see you around?" Nessi asked.

"Yeah babe, you'll see me around." He quirked, "Goodbye Isabella, take care of your little girl, you're the only one she has." With that, he moved from the floor and headed for the door. "You gals can handle the world don't forget that." Then he was gone.

"Mom, that was really weird…"

"I know baby, I know."

**VvVvV**

Ever since Peter came to visit two weeks ago things have been strangely quiet, Nessi and I decided to hunt together so that if this mysterious visitor got to us, we wouldn't be alone.

One random Tuesday out in the woods changed everything.

I smelt something in the air, two scents that were strong and very distinct.

One was rotten apples and cigarette smoke, and the other was a sickly sweet cherry mixed with the smell of hairspray.

Nessi was not exactly close by, but I couldn't let her be alone with these two vampires so close, I moved swiftly to her and there I saw her standing with three dead deer carcasses spread out around her and one only partially drained. Best part in front of her was Victoria with another vampire I had never met before.

"Well look who decided to join us?" Victoria sneered at me, Nessi growled at her and the other vampire laughed at my daughter. I fumed and sent her flying back.

"No one laughs at my daughter you bitch!" I roared. I crouched low to the ground and was ready to pounce, the cold snow lightly touching my skin, but I didn't feel the cold, I was forever frozen in this eternity.

"Mom!" Nessi screamed in horror.

"Baby come here." I said commandingly.

She came to me and stood behind me, I growled low, a warning to Victoria not to come any closer. The other vampire came back to her side and glared at me.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly towards the unknown intruder.

"Irina Denali and you must be _Bella_?" She hissed my name like it was a curse.

"_Isabella_, what do you want?" I hissed right back at her.

"Oh come on now, Isabella don't be so harsh, she hasn't done anything to you…_yet._" Victoria cackled evilly, the hate pouring off her in buckets.

"I'll kill you both before either one of you get near my daughter!" I sneered, but they didn't faze.

"Oh come off it little girl, you won't stand a chance against us!" Irina laughed, oh god that high-pitched squeak made me want to cut out her fucking lungs!

"Enough!" I launched towards Irina and slashed my nails across her face and she screeched and fell backwards. I felt Victoria grab my arm and through me back, but I held onto her hair and brought he flying back with me like a rag doll.

"You bitch!" Irina yelled.

"Speak for yourself! Let go of me you whore!" I jumped back from Victoria and stood behind her. I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to my chest; I put my teeth to her neck and sniffed her disgusting scent. She shivered, oh look she was scared…

"I could kill you right now, but would that be fair?"

"You killed my mate! It's your entire fault that he's dead!" She yelled.

I cackled just as she had and bit down hard onto her neck, she screamed bloody fucking murder, tried to get out of my hold, but instead, I dropped her to the ground, and turned back to my daughter who was standing there just watching all of this happen.

Irina tackled me on my way to my daughter, but before I could do anything Nessi grabbed her by her stupid platinum hair and threw her away and helped me up.

"Mother." She nodded to me.

I smirked and turned back to see Victoria helping Irina up, the bite mark shinning from the sun, it shimmered and I fucking laughed at them.

"Come back again, and it won't just be a bite, it will be your death, don't fuck with the Swans, you won't like the outcome." I snickered.

"We'll be back." Irina countered.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Nessi pissed at her.

We walked away from them and headed home, I could not believe they just showed up like that and what the hell were they expecting to happen?

"I have no idea Mama, but really Victoria is an idiot. Nothing will happen and you know it."

I still had no clue why she would come after me, was I really worth her time? And she was so damn easy to defeat, I had her done in a second and if I actually had killed her, I probably would be happier than I am right now.

"What are we supposed to do?" Nessi asked.

"I don't know, but why the hell was Irina with her? Where was Laurent? He was supposed to be with Irina and oh whatever, let's not worry about this until they come back, we can take them baby." I pulled her into my arms and hugged my daughter, "Wanna lie down?" She nodded.

She must be so worn out from all of this. She nodded again and snuggled into my side, as we got comfortable in my bedroom. She sighed softly, wrapped her arms around my middle, and nudged her head under my chin.

"I love you Mama." I kissed her head.

"We'll be ready, I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you Nessi and no matter what I'll protect you."

She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "Will you tell me about Edward?" She asked.

I really hate him, but I guess if she really wanted to know about him, it wouldn't be that big of a deal and it's not as if it will matter, Edward was her father and I couldn't really change it.

"When I met Edward I was 17 years old, and it was my first day at High School in Forks, I thought he was so beautiful when he walked across that cafeteria; the way he didn't simply walk, but he floated like he was on a cloud. He was every girl's dream, tall, dark, and oh so handsome…"

"Mama? Do you still have feelings for him?" Nessi asked.

"I don't; ever since he left me that day in the forest, I just haven't been able to bring myself to love him anymore. He took my future away from me, he promised me a life and never intended on following through."

"Oh I understand, keep going tell me about the Cullens, please! I want to know these people that I am supposed to hate…" She rolled her eyes, but smiled. I kissed her head and continued.

"Edward has four siblings, you remember me telling you about them?" She nodded her head, "Well anyways, they were all pretty welcoming except Rosalie of course, she was always the ice queen, but she was very beautiful. Long golden hair and golden eyes, the figure of a model, but she had a past that would make you cry. Rosalie never wanted this life because of how she was changed. Emmett is a bear of a man but he is such a big softy, so loving. I was close with him and Alice the most. Alice was always happy she could see the future and she was always talking about shopping and how everything was so fucking dandy-'

"Mom, stop it, she loved you, and she doesn't deserve your hatred. She never wanted to leave you, it was all Edwards fault, don't blame her for this." She defended.

"Yeah but she just agreed with it! She just accepted his decision… She didn't come back-"

"How would you know that? Aro took you away right after Edward left, she may have and you were already gone. What could she have done?" She asked.

"I don't know…"

"Okay don't worry about that now, tell me more." She insisted.

"Okay well Alice was my best friend in the entire world, I really loved her. She was married to Jasper, but I never really spoke to him much. He was the one who attacked me at my birthday party, but it wasn't his fault. You know I never actually thought about Jasper, but he was always quiet and I had a feeling there was something special about him. As you now know he's friends with Peter, he was actually his sire and Peter's mate, Charlotte. Jasper had scars too, but I always thought they didn't just make him scary but a little attractive. I know it's stupid to think that now seeing as I will probably never see him again and that he is Alice's husband, but I don't know…"

"Oh Mommy! You like him! That is so cute! I guess you can't really do anything about it can you? I mean he's not here and whatever, but I'm proud of you! Look at that, my Mom has a crush!" Nessi gushed.

"Oh come off it, I do not have a crush! All vampires are attractive, Jasper is just I don't know…different I guess. He was so kind to me when James was after me, I remember in the hotel he tried to make me feel better when I was feeling self-loathing and all, and he was a real sweetheart."

I had never really looked at Jasper than more than a friend, but he did seem to have qualities that were quite attractive. It's hopeless though, I need to just forget about all this.

"Mom! Come on its not a bad thing to like him, so what? He's your best friends-'

"Ex-best friend, Alice and I are not friends anymore, and stop it, just stop thinking about this! I don't want too, there is no point, and I am never going to see him again." There was small ache in my lower regions that I hadn't felt in a long time, my chest felt tight and if I could sweat, my palms would be clammy. Oh no, that can't be good…

"You never know…" Nessi said hopeful with a smile.

"No, I do know, and I know that it's not going to happen." That is final. Ending thoughts, now.

"Okay fine, what about the rest of the Cullens, the parents?"

"Esme and Carlisle?" She nodded

"Well Esme is an amazing mother to them and to me that was one of the reasons I wanted to name you after her. She was the most loving woman I had ever met and she was such a humanitarian! I always thought the Cullens wanted me to stay human when I thought it would be easier for me to be a vampire, you know with me being so clumsy as a human. I would always have accidents, and Carlisle always had to fix me up, he was an amazing doctor, it astounded me, and his control was legendary. Carlisle is a great man; I don't hate Esme or Carlisle for anything. I just can't, my heart won't let me, they were the best parents anyone could ever ask for and I am so sorry that you don't get to meet them. I wish they could see you, or even know about you! All the Cullen women would have loved you, they always wanted children of their own, and I never knew that vampires could get humans pregnant, but I guess it makes sense."

"How?" Nessi asked.

"Well when you are turned into a vampire your body is frozen in time forever at that age, never changing. The venom burns away all of your humanity, blood, and to most of our kind, their souls. Edward always thought that he didn't have a soul once he became immortal and that changing me would destroy my soul, or damn me forever. For a female, when you are changing your body stays however it is, and your body cannot produce the hormones to nurture a child as a vampire, but for men their bodies continuously produce semen, so technically they could impregnate a human woman who can have a child. That's how you were born."

"Wow, so I could have a child because I am partly human, right?" She asked curiously.

Well that would be possible; I mean she is half-human that is definitely enough to be possible.

"I guess you could, but your child would have a harder time getting pregnant if the male was a vampire because there would be even less human genes in the child. If the father was human, I guess the child would be more human than vampire, why you aren't thinking of running off and having a baby are you? Were you going to make a new vampire breed or something?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, I was just wondering, isn't it a good thing for me to know about our race, I mean I do have to live with this forever, right?"

"Yes of course baby, I was just kidding. I wonder what the Cullens are doing now?"

"They are probably going on with life Mom; they can't stand around and wait for time to pass." She laughed.

"Well technically they could do that, but that wouldn't be very productive would it?"

She laughed at me and hugged me tighter. At times like these, I could really see the eight year old in her. She was young; sometimes it slips my mind how young she is. Her body may have aged quickly, and her mind may be of an adult, but her emotions can catch up with her and she can feel the adolescent emotions kick in.

"Will it change for me? Will I feel like an adult in a few years?"

"Of course honey, don't worry. This is only because your body has grown so quickly, it needs a little time to catch up. I love you Renesmee." I kissed her forehead as she looked up at me with love in her eyes; I felt her love wash over me as she reached up to kiss my cheek.

"We will fight this together, I promise you Mama. No matter what happens I will never be far away."

I looked at her with a strange expression on my face, "What do you mean love? Why would we ever be separated?"

"I'm just saying, in case something ever happens to me, I want you to know that I will come back to you."

"Okay, baby why don't you relax, try to imagine you can sleep, just close your eyes." I whispered to her.

She shut her eyes and I closed mine. I dreamed of a world where there was no harm, where we were actually free, and I was with Jasper.

Love was not something I wanted to jump back into, but thinking about Jasper in an intimate way made me feel something again. I think I may be falling in love with Jasper Whitlock.

Oh god not again…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

Tension was growing thicker and thicker as the years passed by us.

We lived calm and normal lives. We 'woke up' and started our days every day at six o'clock, we 'ate breakfast', and we did 'activities', we had 'dinner', and then we would climb into bed at night and pretend we can sleep.

We would relax from ten until six in the morning, every single damn day. We acted as if we were human, getting rest for eight hours a day! We even fucking exercised!

I tried to make us normal, I was trying to make a pattern, but then there were the nights that Nessi didn't come home, and I would wonder where my baby was. I wasn't worried she was out getting drunk or fucking or anything because honestly I think that would be a great idea for us, to blow off steam, but I was actually scared some nights. Maybe she was attacked, or kidnapped, I don't know, but my mind came up with some fucked up shit that I thought as somehow possible.

Yet again, always the next morning she would walk in with her beautiful light hazel eyes and kiss my cheek and go upstairs to shower and get cleaned up for the day.

She did this for so long, I stopped being scared, but that didn't make me worry any less about my little girl.

Sometimes we would spend our time training for the impending fight with Victoria and her little minions, but we had it down so I wasn't worried. If anything got that bad, I would pull my gift shit and they would be gone!

I kinda didn't like that idea because it wasn't as much fun and I didn't get a thrill from it, but it was useful to say the least.

Nessi just loved to watch me set a forest on fire when I would get pissed, I thought she was being juvenile most of the time, but then I would remember she is a child and she is allowed to get wild and be careless sometimes…

I would always think Nessi was a lot like Emmett, which in turn would make me want to cry over my lost life.

Emmett was so always happy all the time. All Nessi had to do was smile her beautiful grin and I would see Emmett in her, and even Edward when he was happy. It was as if the entire family had a part in making her, she had different aspects about her that just screamed Alice! Edward! Emmett! Rosalie! Jasper!

She loves shopping and she could be really hyper sometimes just as Alice always was.

She loves to play the piano and the hair! Oh, god her hair was just like her fathers!

She has this joyous laugh and she loves hugs just as Emmett always did.

She could be a real bitch when she needed to be, just like with Victoria and Irina she stood her ground just as Rosalie always did.

Oh Jasper, she was so much like him, with her gift and she could be so easy on the eyes, she had a certain charm about her that made me want to feel all cozy and loved. She is so much like Jasper and he isn't even related to her…

I have noticed my thoughts becoming more and more surrounded with Jasper. He is all I ever think about anymore; you would think after living here in the middle of a forest in Alaska- for ten years that I would grow up and move on or something! I just can't though, I keep imagining his smile that I saw so little of and I just want more of it! I want to see the sparkle in his eye as he laughs about something; I want to make him fucking blissful! Not for Alice but happy with me!

I feel horrible about wanted to steal Alice's husband but what can I do?

Love is love…

**VvVvV**

"Mother!" Nessi yelled from outside.

I rushed out the front door to find her with a brand new black jeep, the thing was fucking massive and she looked so small next to it, she had a brilliant smile on her face and she beckoned me over while she jumped and down all excited.

"Where the hell did you get this monstrosity?" I demanded, she looked a little wary, but she kept smiling.

"Mom, I stole it of course!" I never thought she would be so damn honest, god I'm raising a criminal…"Come on, it's not that bad! I like it! It's fierce! Hop in!" I climbed in reluctantly and turned to her, she looked positively gleeful.

"What has you so excited baby?"

"Well I met a very fascinating human girl today! She just came up, you know approached me while I was shopping, she was just being friendly but Mama! She talked to me! That was the first time in all my 20 years that someone-human actually started a conversation with me!" She exclaimed.

"Are you alright honey?" She was acting so strange…

"Mom, I have never spoken to a human, _she_ came up to _me_, and I was fine! My control was awesome! It was like I was human and I couldn't even smell her! Well she smelled a little like hot pretzels and diet coke, but other than that, she was totally normal! Her name is Amelia; she has short dirty blonde hair, the real thing not the bottled shit, and these big light green eyes! She was so nice to me!" She gushed.

"Would you calm down? Why are you so surprised?"

"Humans try to avoid us, you know their brains sense danger or some shit and they stay away, you taught me that." She looked at me accusingly, like I had misled her or something.

"I did teach you that, but you are half human, honey I don't expect you not to talk to humans, just because I don't doesn't mean that you can't…and where are we going?" I realized we had been driving and I wasn't even paying attention.

"Oh just a little east, I want a bear for dinner!" She was so excited and hyperactive, she reminded me of Alice and Emmett.

Oh god…

I started sobbing and Nessi pulled over on the side of the road.

"Mama? What's wrong?" She asked.

"You are acting like Alice and bear was Emmett's favorite…"

"Oh Mommy, I'm sorry, I hate making you feel so bad all the time, please don't cry…"

"Okay baby, just keep driving I'm fine." I assured her.

She nodded and started up the car. "Mom?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I really hate being scared that Victoria is going to come after us, can't we just go after her? I can't stand this! Waiting for years? What the hell is the point in all of this?"

"Pressure, they want to freak us out, they want us dead, well more me than you but you're my daughter and that is enough to provoke them, I'm sorry you've gotten mixed up in all this, sweetie this is not your fault in any way."

"Ugh, we should just go after them." Nessi whined.

She pulled over and thought for a few moments, I tried not to pry but I was curious.

_We should ditch the car here and go on foot from here. This is as far as I got today; I bet they are out here somewhere…_

"Mom stop it!"

"Wh-what?"

"You were listening again!" She accused…shit oops my bad, "Okay, well let's go!"

She and I jumped out of the jeep and we started moving, we ran quickly through the forest getting up to the point where I could no longer smell Nessi's old scent, I smelt the faint scent of cherries and I growled low. Nessi followed my lead and we ran. We came to small lake and there were caves where there must have been an avalanche or something. The whole was hollowed out and it looked like someone had been living there.

"They've been here; I can smell three other males. They have backup, but not much. Smells like…newborns." She gasped.

Crap…

"What do you smell?"

"I smell two stronger scents…one smells like bacon and freshly cut grass…eww that's gross! Oh, the other one smells like…old books and red velvet cake, yummy! Oh but no doubt the other one smells exactly like burnt grease and olive oil."

"I'm going to assume the grease and oil is Laurent, he is a dark skinned vampire with dreads, you can't miss him babe. The newborns always have the stronger scent. Let's keep going, stay alert and be prepared, we have to sneak up on them and let me do the talking when we get there." She nodded and followed close behind me as I ran through the forest, sniffing the air and feeling everything around me. Two forms passed by us quickly in the other direction, I roared and turned back following after them. They were pretty fast, but they had a head start.

They stopped at the lake and turned on us, one grabbed Nessi and the other came towards, and I dodged his grab and looked at him, stupid newborn…

"Let her go."

Against his own will he let go of my daughter and backed away, they kept getting ready to jump on us when Victoria came in view across the lake with Laurent and Irina in tow.

"Come here." Victoria ordered her newborns, but I stopped them. I told them to stay put and not to make a move, they complied but they were glittery. She hasn't been feeding them properly.

"Why don't you just give up now? There is no point in fighting with us Victoria." I snarled.

"Bella-"Laurent started to speak, but I had enough of everyone calling me Bella!

"_Isabella!_ There is no Bella here!"

"Mom." Nessi shushed me. I glared at her and she backed away and stood with the newborns.

"That's the way you treat your child! My god no wonder Edward doesn't want you anymore! You're a bitch!" Irina cackled.

Oh, I was going to make her pay for that!

Before I could stop myself, I had jumped across the lake, aiming for Irina for her pathetic little comment, but Laurent stopped me, grabbing me by the arm and shoving me down.

"Do not touch my mate!" He yelled at me.

I looked at him, he had changed, this woman had made him weak, and I laughed in his face and threw him off me.

"Say goodnight bastard!" I laughed as I side swiped his head off his body with my foot, the shock was written all across his features, I felt alive in that one second.

The scream from my daughter brought me out of my bliss. I turned around to see Victoria with my daughter disassembled. I screamed and launched for her, but Irina tackled me to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me you stupid bitch!" I used my shield to throw her through some trees, yeah stay away from me!

"Victoria, I am going make you pay!" I screamed and let her body start slowly burning from the bottom up. My mind held her in place as she squirmed, "Oh you won't be getting away from me, not this time! You stupid cunt, think you can take away my daughter from me and get away with it? Not going to happen!" The fear from her and the newborns was fueling my fire, my anger, my rage, and my desire for death.

I leapt across the lake, got in her face, and see how she likes it!

"Oh what now? No stupid pathetic plan to attack me is there? Who is going to help you now Victoria? You have no one! You are all alone in your small little world and you're lucky I don't cut your fucking head off and let you live the rest of eternity under this fucking lake!"

"Let me go! You bitch! You took my mate away from me! It's all your fault!" She started sobbing, so I amped up her pain in her arms and she lurched upward trying to run from the pain.

"See how it feels! Do you feel it Victoria? Do you! You just took the only thing I ever loved in the world away from me! I should leave you here to burn, but I wouldn't get any satisfaction out of not seeing you die! I'm going to kill you."

I ripped her fucking head off and threw it in the water, and I let the rest of her body burn. I heard Irina shuffling across the lake, but I quickly captured her and slammed her against the ground.

"Where are you going my pretty? Did you think I forgot about you? Oh how could I, you are such a sweet little thing, Irina, a succumbs I see. I bet Laurent liked that a whole lot, you know your mate? Oh, I had a mate once too and then yeah as you said he left my fucking ass!"

"Please…" She whimpered.

"Should I let the newborns destroy you? That would be fun for them wouldn't it? What would the Volturi say about starting a newborn army without the proper protection? You could be in some serious trouble for doing this shit…but they would never destroy you the way I could, make you feel the pain that I have felt, they are all weak just like you! I hate to see an eternity wasted on shit like you! God you smell like rotten cunt! How many men have you opened your legs for? Thousands I'm guessing. I bet your mate was pretty possessive of you then…guess you will never know will you? You will never know what it's like to be loved, or have a family! What would your family say if they saw you! Oh, well that's just too damn bad…" I sneered.

I slashed my nails the other way across her stupid bitch face, to match the scars she already had. She hissed and kicked, but I wasn't having any of that, I ripped those fuckers off before she could make another move. The screams coming from this bitch were exuberating, I relished in her fear and pain.

"Say you're sorry! Say it you bitch! Feel remorse! Feel my pain!" I screamed in her venomous covered face, she was sobbing for her life, pleading with me to let her go, "You should have never crossed me." With that, I ended her pathetic existence. I collected up all the limbs and set the rest on fire.

I let out an ear-blasting roar and the trees shook from my rage. I fumed with anger as I punched holes in the stone of the cave and set the trees on fire with my madness flowing through me.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed as I destroyed the entire cave, it collapsed and crumbled to the ground, some falling in the lake and the rest just pilling in on itself. I fell to the ground, feeling the dirt crumble from weight. I sobbed, I screamed for my baby.

"Why! Why did you do this to me? What did I do! My baby! My baby! How could you? She was everything to me!" I screamed incoherent things after that, random curses and cries for my child. Blaming god for everything wrong in my life, like god would listen to a monster like me…

The newborns were trying to contain their emotions, but they were so frightened of me that they had backed all the way behind the pile of rubble, hiding from me. They didn't want to die as well, but I couldn't even bring myself to get off the ground, they didn't matter, nothing mattered.

She's gone. Gone, my baby is just gone.

I looked across the lake at her body parts strewn there, venom pouring out, and her eyes vacant, she was gone.

I walked over the ruble and went to her body. I cried as I set the rest of it on fire.

She couldn't be put back together, she was too far-gone.

Gone forever.

**VvVvV**

I cried as I sat in the spot where the fire had burned out hours ago.

Time was moving by and I was just sitting there on my knees facing the burnt whole in the ground that her soul was destroyed in. She was the most beautiful person, with the most amazing soul and now she is gone.

"She's gone…" I whispered, like a shimmer of light in the trees, I felt their presences behind me, they walked to me and sat in front of me, they were strangely calm, but I didn't ask any questions. I just stared ahead, dead inside, dying on the outside.

"We're sorry…" The big one with black curly hair whispered, his remorse was heart shattering, he felt so horrible for me. The blonde one was still scared, but all I could do was nod.

The blonde one looked up at me, "We never knew what was going to happen here, I would never have-"

"It's fine." I cut him off, I didn't need this, I had enough, and they obviously didn't know what they had gotten themselves into, "It's not your fault, neither one of you…"

They sighed and stared at me like I was not even there, just empty space. The big one was trying to figure out what they were going to do now, the blonde one was just really sorry.

"Names?" I couldn't even form full sentences.

"Ethan." The big one smiled sadly.

"Andrew." The blonde one spoke quietly.

"Isabella." They nodded in acknowledgment.

"Alright, well you guys must only be what two months old?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Ethan asked. They really don't know anything about what they are…

"So I guess Victoria wasn't the best sire, she didn't explain anything to you, did she?"

"The blonde chick, Irina, she changed me." Ethan said, grimly. I guess his change wasn't something to be happy about…

"Let me guess, hot football player? You just won the game and she was at the after party or something like that?" I could tell, but me being all knowing kinda helped, I knew this shit, just by being in his presence.

"Yeah…what the fuck? What about him? Do him!" He was getting excited about this…wow that's lame. I looked at Andrew and thought for a minute…

"Oh that's just sad…late night studying at the library? Wow dude, you were just asking for it…you got Vicky huh?" He looked remorseful, "Hey, it's not your fault, you didn't ask for this. You could have never known, she just seemed so beautiful right? And you probably thought why would this woman be talking to someone like me…?" He nodded his head and started sobbing…damn.

"Okay dude, stop it that is so unmanly…" Ethan piped.

"No, he should be sad because you are both stuck like this for the rest of eternity, you can't go back…There is no return policy on your souls, sorry." I chuckled a little at my joke; Ness would have liked that one.

I got up and started walking back towards my car. I was so out of everything, I couldn't think, my head was spinning, I felt two presences far away, not the newborns but someone else, but I couldn't care less. I just kept walking and I didn't even run, the newborns were flanking me, keeping quiet so I guess they thought they were coming with me, where else would they be going…

Their thoughts weren't that interesting but had nothing better to do, I listened in to Ethan first, and god he was so much like Emmett: _I want some fucking food! Where the hell are we going? Damn she just killed those bitches, flat out, god I don't want to get on her bad side, she seemed really angry. The look on her face was horrifying, I felt like ripping my own heart out, but she is kinda hot. Hmmm…._

Then there were fantasies about me and him, ugh okay well he isn't bad looking or anything, but that just isn't cool. My daughter was just murdered; keep it in your pants dude.

What about Andrew: _What now? I wonder if she has some kind of magic powers, or whatever vampire's call it…gifts, she was pulling some crazy stuff back there…Wow I'm kinda impressed, a little scared, but she is pretty cool. She's pretty too, but I'm pretty now also…this is so weird, I feel like a fucking firefly, twitching and shit…oh crap I'm starting to curse! Damn must have picked it up from that stupid idiot over there…oh god look at the way he is checking her ass out! Hmmm it is a nice ass- oh what am I saying! Eww I have never had sex and it's not starting now, like she would even go for one of us, she had a daughter! Her daughter was beautiful, that's for fucking sure. Dammit cursing!_

"Okay enough! Would you two please keep your thoughts clean! I can't deal with all of this! My daughter is gone! She was my best fucking friend! I have no one now! So guess what fella's! You guys are my new family! Yeah ain't that fucking perfect?"

"Shit man-"

"I am not a man you fucking blowhard! I am a woman! A hundred percent all woman man! I'd let you touch my boobs but you would probably be fucking giddy about it! Ethan why don't you take the celibacy root like Andrew here? He seems to have a good head on his shoulders, you could learn something! God you are just like Emmett, all you think about is food and sex!"

"Who the fuck is Emmett?'

"Doesn't matter! Go hunt you bastard! I am not going to have you attacking humans when we are driving through towns!"

"What are we supposed to hunt if there are no humans around here?" Andrew asked, oh right they don't know about animal drinking.

"Okay well do you see how my eyes are a golden color?"

"Yeah Vicky said that made you weaker, I guess not…" Ethan responded quite wittily.

"Yeah not so much, I drink from animals, it's not as filling as humans but it keeps you stated and you don't have to murder anyone, isn't that fucking nice?"

"Yeah it is, but how do we do it?" Andrew asked.

"Well it's just like a human, approach quietly and snap the neck, it's not that hard. Go I'll be waiting at the jeep." I pointed behind me.

They nodded and headed out; I walked to the jeep and got in the front seat. I started letting the venom fall from my eyes, I looked in the mirror above my head and grimaced. I looked like shit. My hair had dirt in it, my skin was covered in grime, and I sighed softly.

Guess we have to head back to the house before we get on the road, there was no way I was staying here another second than I had to.

I sat waiting for them to come back. When they did their clothes that had already been grungy were now ripped and in shambles. I laughed at them, I just couldn't help it. They looked like idiots, Ethan didn't even have a shirt anymore, not that I was minding the view, but this was just hysterical.

"Would you stop laughing at us woman, it was harder than we thought…" Ethan chuckled a little. Andrew was just trying not to fall over from the amusement he was feeling.

"Hey, at least we tried…" Andrew said as he climbed into the jeep.

"Yeah you did and you definitely failed. I'm not sure if I have any men's clothes at my house, but you could look." They nodded and just sat back for the ride. I hadn't noticed how far we had drove from the house, but about three hours later, I found our house in the middle of the forest, nice and quaint. The guys just raised an eyebrow, I told them to shut up and go get cleaned up.

I followed them and headed up to my room. I heard Ethan in my shower, but I didn't think about it I just laid down on my bed. I didn't even hear when he came out in just a towel. I looked up and he just smirked at me. I felt his lust for me, but I really wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"Lay off the lust boy, you ain't gettin' in my panties." I laughed.

"Well let's just see about that…" He grinned and approached my and Nessi's bed. I got up quickly and headed for the door, but he blocked me, "Oh what's a little kissy? I won't bite, unless that's what you like?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I raised one of mine hands and shoved him across the room.

"You're such an oaf." I laughed

"I'm a man, woman! Not an oaf! What the fuck is an oaf…ugh whatever, can you help me find some clothes?" I nodded and kept laughing, his lust calming down and dissipating.

I walked into Nessi's room that she rarely ever used to use. Her room was all made up though; she liked to keep up appearances even if she never came in here. Andrew was just standing there, just as Ethan, in a towel looking at the closet doors. I looked at him strange and I lifted an eyebrow in a silent question.

"It's a girl's closet, I can't go in there!" Ethan started laughing at Andrew and I was very pleased to see how he was so chivalrous, but she was gone so it shouldn't really matter.

"It's fine I'll do it. Funny thing, I barely ever came in here, I have no clue what she keeps in this-"I stopped mid-sentence as I opened up her closet. It looked like Alice's fucking closet, filling with bags and shoeboxes…where did she get all this fucking shit?

"Holly shit that's a lot of clothes." Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I have never seen any of this, so start looking." I told them.

"Oh hell no! I ain't touchin' that stuff! It looks all frilly and girly!" So Emmett…

"Fine I'll do it…" I sighed.

After about twenty minutes looking through bra after bra, I just headed to the back of the closet; there were a few brown bags said G.C. on it. I guess it was a company name or something I opened them and inside was all men's clothes, I just stopped being surprised and I threw them at the guys, "Get dressed fuckers we have to get going." I got some clothes together and threw it in a suitcase, I was just so damn tried of life, and I had no fucking clue where the hell we were going to go.

Then the phone rang.

I didn't even know we had a phone…

Andrew got to it first and picked up, "Hello?"

"Put Isabella on the phone." Peter's voice rang out.

I ran to Andrew and grabbed the phone, he winced as I shoved him away, god I'm a bitch, and I mumbled a sorry before I started yelling into the phone.

"Peter! She's gone! She's gone Peter, my baby! She's gone!" I sobbed into the phone.

Peter sighed softly, "Listen little lady, you need to pull yourself together! Andrew and Ethan need you! Come on girlie, I know you are hurtin', but I promise everything will get better."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Head for South Dakota, and come stay with me and Char, we'll help the newborns, sweetie, everythin' will be okay." He assured me.

"Are you positive? Come live with you and Char? I don't even know you!"

"Yes, but babe ya will and ya are goin' to love me! I also promise not let the newbie's have any human blood, babe come home." His southern accent came out strong there and it made me feel so happy and loved that I agreed, "Well then we'll see ya'll real soon." And the line went dead.

"Okay boys, looks like we're moving!" I said with a smile.

What the fuck ever, let's see what'll happen, couldn't be so bad…


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

We had only been in South Dakota for about a week before my depression settled in. I just couldn't take the thought of not having my daughter with me.

I had locked myself in the first room I had found. I curled in on myself and sat in a corner, I stretched out my shield to protect myself; creating a bubble around me, alienating myself from everything else around me.

I sat in that corner in that ranch in South Dakota for weeks maybe even months...

Everyone came in trying to get me out: Andrew, Ethan, Charlotte, but Peter was the only one who stayed there, pressed up against my shield watching me.

He would randomly try to talk to me, but I never answer, I just stare ahead.

Depression sucks, I miss my daughter, I need her.

Thoughts came at me from all around the house.

Andrew was in the library researching about shields and he was really reminding me of Carlisle right now, which made me want to cry more. I let waves of my sadness and unworthiness come out and fly within my bubble. The pain scorching my soul for all the wrongs I have done.

I should have never left her side; I should have stayed with her and fought them from across the lake.

"I'm a terrible mother…" I sobbed.

Peters head snapped up to my face, and he smiled.

"You're talkin', well that's a step up."

Yeah maybe a little bit, but I didn't say anything for a while after that.

My thirst was nothing, I could barely feel the burning sensation threatening to overpower my restraint, but I really couldn't care about that, everything else around me began to fade.

I blacked out, literally, my vision got blurry and then everything began to disappear from sight. I felt my head hit the hardwood floors, but after that, there was nothing.

**VvVvV**

"Izz, baby, come on honey you got to get up." I felt a gentle touch against my shield walls, they were rubbing me and it felt really nice, it had been a long time since someone cared for me, "Please sweetie…" The voice soothed me.

"Mommy?" A small whisper.

I screamed.

I swear I heard her voice, my baby, her small whisper, a plea, oh god I'm losing it!

"Peter! Peter! Come here! Quick! Something's wrong with her! She's screaming! Help!"

"Nessi! Baby! Come back! No! God please! No, my baby! My baby! What am I doing here! I was never fit to be a mother! Edward! This is all your fault! You made me lose my baby! My baby! Oh god! Everything she has been through and now she's gone! My baby! Fucking bitch! My baby! My baby…"

I cried.

I screamed.

I cursed.

I plead.

**VvVvV**

**Peter Whitlock**

I watched Isabella fall to the floor in pain…screaming for her baby and blaming Edward for everythin'. God looking at her made my balls quiver and retract into my body…okay ouch not helpin'.

This year has gone by so quickly, and Isabella still won't come out of that bubble thing. I am so close to just callin' the fuckin' Cullens and makin' them come here and fix this shit.

Isabella, god she is so beautiful but the soulless onyx eyes is really not an attractive look, it looks feral and maddening. I'm afraid of her, fuck yeah I am! She could chomp us all to bits in the blink of an eye, but instead she lays there on the fucking floor, weeping.

Leaning on the kitchen counter, with my head down and I start to sob quietly, god my wife will think I'm a pansy ass for this shit, but god I can't take this anymore!

I need the Major and I need him right the fuck now!

Lucky me, my cell rings and if it's not him I am gonna throw this piece of shit against the wall until its shattered into a million fuckin' little pieces!

"Hello?"

"Hey fucker, how it goin'?" I hear my brother holler, oh thank the fuckin' lord!

"My god man, you have no idea how fuckin' happy I am to hear your fuckin' voice." I say with a chuckle.

"Oh is that Jasper?" Char calls. I nod and she jumps up and fucking down, making her tits giggle and I get semi, fuck I can't talk to him when she does that shit. "Jasper!"

"Hey Char! How's he holdin' up?"

"Oh god, Jay things are shit here, we need help! You nee-"

"Shut the fuck up woman! What are you sayin'?" He can't come here yet! Isabella isn't supposed to see him for a very long time and Char is all shits and giggles, what the fuck!

"Oh right, um…"

"Give me the phone woman!" She thrusts it to me and says she's going to check on her…

"Dude what the fuck is goin' on over there? Do you need some help? I could be on a plain in an hour you know that bro; do you need me to come home?" Jasper asks frantically, shit no! No!

"Na man it's all good, Char is just annoyed because I've been holdin' out on her, you know how she gets without her big O from the P man!"

"Okay man, if you say so, she sounded generally worried though, panicked actually…" Fuck…Charlotte why can't you keep your trap shut! It's a good thing I love that fuckin' woman so damn much or I would slap her fuckin' silly…

"Don't worry about her, I'll handle it. So how's the wife?"

"What wife? We got a fuckin' divorce!" Finally…

"Well I'm sorry man, but it's probably for the best, now you can go out and find your real mate!" Yeah like Isabella…

"Yeah right man, I gave that shit up a while ago, I don't even think she exists anymore, Alice says she does, but I don't give a flyin' fuck, I just can't go through anymore shit man, could I come down and visit? You know, spend some time with the family and shit-"

"Hey fucker! Who's on the phone?" Ethan! You idiot!

"Who the hell is that?"

"Oh shit man, sorry got to go! Love ya dude!" I slammed the phone closed and broke that shit in two, fuck!

"What the fuck is your problem! Is your little newborn brain too fucked up to get that you can't just sneak up on a vampire makin' an important phone call!"

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean too-"

"Yeah well just fuck off dude." I said as I shoved him into the wall, stupid fucker shouldn't mess with me! I have too much shit on my fuckin plate to take care of every fucking thing!

"Let him go!" Isabella's very angry voice rang out. My hands let Ethan go and he fell to the ground and I backed away. Ucch now she decides to use her gifts! Shit I'm in trouble aren't I?

"Yes you are Peter, you are in trouble. Ethan take Andrew and go hunting I need to talk to Char and Pete privately." She smiled at him and he smirked at him and left us alone.

"How long have I been stuck in my bubble?" Bubble, yeah that's for fuckin' sure.

"Almost a month, but this week has been the worst, at first you didn't talk at all, but this week you were screamin' like a mad woman." Char put it simply.

"I'm so sorry…" She averted her eyes from us, god she looked so broken, "I am broken, I mean why wouldn't I be? I lost everything, I have no one…" She sobbed. I could sense her need to close in on herself, but she was resisting it, tryin' to keep her composure around us.

"It's not your fault, Izz it was never your fault please stop blamin' everything on yourself! We love you and we are here for you and I don't want you to forget that." Char was really laying it on thick; I could almost feel her sincerity. I smiled at my wife and as she continued to smile at Isabella.

"Thank you for your hospitality and that is very kind of you to be so loving and open with me, but I barely know you."

"Well I think we can change that." I said with a smirk.

**VvVvV**

**Isabella Swan**

The Whitlock's were all extremely welcoming.

I felt strange being able to fit in so easily with them and even Andrew and Ethan fit in with these nut jobs, I guess they could pick up anyone and get them to merge.

Time flew by staying in South Dakota. The sun was out a lot, but it didn't matter to me, I went out but stayed out of sight. I loved how the sun felt here, it wasn't as hot as Phoenix, but it made me feel like I was glowing.

Time didn't seem to matter anymore. Years would go by and I wouldn't notice, Obviously, there were subtle hints: stamps, email, cell phones, Ethan and Andrews's diets, my soul…every year it seemed to get darker and darker and I would feel the need to blow shit up. Peter said it was my unreleased rage that was making me feel held back and restrained, but I don't think it was just that.

Time was getting away from me because I was alone, I didn't rest anymore, if I wasn't hunting or in my room then I was sitting alone doin nothing, just watching things move around me. I missed my old life, there was no breaks no resting just waiting.

Everywhere I looked, I saw things that reminded me of Nessi, the bed, the closet, or even a bear! I feel like my insides are trying to rip through me and I just don't see any reason to prevent it.

On the other hand, Charlotte and I had gotten to know each other a little better and she really was a very nice woman and her and Peter seemed perfect for each other.

Peter was something else though, I seemed to feel very safe with him and yet his strange gift set me off at times. He would mention things that were private and I would get defensive, he would apologize to me and I would ignore him for a week.

Peter told me about him and Jasper with Maria, I was proud and honored to be in his presence, but he told me that Jasper didn't quite feel like he disserved the praise.

"_Jasper thought he was a monster when he was with Maria, but even now he feels that he isn't normal. He hates himself forever bein' born and for bringin' destruction to so many people, vampires and humans alike. I wish there was a way to make him see that this wasn't his fault for bein' the way he was. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like all of us." Peter explained. Peter really cared for Jasper, that was obvious, but they were like brothers and Peter just wanted him to be normal and to be happy, but Jasper just couldn't grasp the fact that nothing that happened to him was his fault…_

"_Are you trying to tell me Jasper and I have something in common here, or is it just a coincidence?" _

"_I was tryin' to point you in that direction, thanks. You do have a lot in common with him, he can't see that nothin' is his fault, and neither can you sweetheart, you really need to get this around your pretty little head. You couldn't protect her, you tried your best, you need to move on and let things go, she told you she would always be alright, maybe this is a sign. Izz you need to let her go, I know you love her and that she was everythin' to you, but you need to see the bigger picture."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Just because you couldn't save your daughter doesn't mean you can't save someone else's daughter from harm. Just because you failed now doesn't mean you have to fail when the next chance comes along to save someone. Why blame yourself when you can do more good by acceptin' this and movin' on?" Peter asked._

"_Are you telling me to save people from danger? Like humans?"_

"_Yes! Why not? You've got nothin' better t'do, why don't you give the people who don't have a choice in the matter of life and death a choice? Help others who can't help themselves." He sounded so inspiring; I smiled at him and nodded my 'pretty little head'. _

"_Is that what this whole thing was about? You want me to just…just help people?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so, I mean Char and I save people by killin' the scum of the earth, why don't you save the ones who already got attacked by the scum? Or just gave up on their lives and couldn't find a better road?" Peter mused. _

"_Are you seriously telling me this? We are not supposed to get involved in humans lives! I cannot just walk into them and change them drastically! That could be devastating for them!"_

"_Sound familiar?" He asked accusingly. _

"_What are you talking about? Why do you always speak in riddles Peter?" I yelled, god why does he have to be so confusing, why can't he just spit it the fuck out! _

"_I'm sorry sweet pea, I mean doesn't that sound like what the Cullens did to you? Come into your life and change it drastically? Leavin' you permanently damaged and vulnerable to all?" _

"_Okay, okay I get it! Shit happens! But you want me to purposely do shit to people! What is wrong with you?" _

"_I just want you to help people sweets, you have t' help humans. They are killin' each other and soon there could be all out world war! Why can't we help them?"_

"_I don't know if your actually crazy or you just don't have your head on right today…" I couldn't actually step into people's lives and do something could I? Edward always said that vampires tried to stay away from humans and let them live their lives without interaction or interference. Why would I just walk in and change things for them…?_

"_You would do it because you want people to be able to live instead of havin' their lives taken away from them, against their will."_

Maybe it was possible to help them…help the humans when they are in trouble, I could be like Super Woman!

Oh, god what am I saying…

It's ridiculous…

_Is it?_

**VvVvV**

I hate being alone, I never thought that I would have to be alone, never. Yet, here I am all alone with no one to love me, my god I sound like a spoiled brat…

What do you do when you are all alone…?

I sighed and got up to walk out of my room, when I opened the door, Ethan was sitting on the floor staring at me.

"Are you going to be okay Izz?" He asked.

"Why would you think I wouldn't be okay?" He seemed concerned.

"You have been really out of it since we moved here and it has been a long time, like almost ten years long time, so I have a need to ask, are you going to be okay?" He moved towards me looked down at me with sad eyes and a small smile. _We need a leader and she is the only one here with experience, please let her be okay. I can't take the sadness anymore, her eyes look so cold, not even anger anymore, just blank and vacant…how the hell are we supposed to be a family if she won't talk to us? _

He was literally sobbing in his head, he was so sad; his happy persona had just slipped out of him. '_be a family…_' What was that supposed to mean?

"I'll be fine, please don't worry about me, I'll figure this out and we'll move past it…or maybe I'll just move past it. Have I really been hurting the…the fa- um the family that much?" I was very hesitant to use the word 'family' I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, I was a little shocked, but he was very happy that he thought of all of us as a family. He pulled back and kissed my cheek. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, we are a family, and the Whitlock's were just trying to let us see that, please don't run from us. All we want to do is help you, will you let us? At least try…maybe?" He asked warily.

"I will try to be more open but it's difficult for me, my past isn't something I like or that I was ever prepared for, Ucch fine just come in…" I moved back into my room and he followed me in. He had never really looked at my room before, or really ever been invited in, but I guess if I am opening up I have to start somewhere.

"Are you actually just going to start spilling to me?" He asked.

"Well what do you want to know about me?"

"Oh, umm Where are you from, who changed you, your daughter…?" Oh, that was subtle…

"Okay well I'm from Forks, Washington, The Volturi, and what about my daughter?"

"Could you elaborate a little bit?"

"Well I was born in Forks, but when I was young my parents got divorced and my Mother and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona. Where are you from?"

"Is it a bad thing if I say I don't remember?" He seemed sad about that.

"No of course not, a lot of vampires lose a lot of their human memories when they are changed. I mean you don't lose all of them, but I was told that if you want to remember them you have to go through them in your head during your change, but obviously if you weren't told then you wouldn't really know to do it…"

"So who is the Volturi?" Ethan asked with a serious tone to his voice.

"Well…they are known as the royal family of the vampire world. They enforce the laws, well more like just one law: humans must never know of our existence unless you are going to kill them or change them. That is one law we all live by and if we see others disobeying this law some will and so take matters into their own hands." I explained coldly. He and Andrew must understand this, actually on a second thought, _Andrew you need to know these things too, please come to my room._ I had just started using my telepathy, but it worked on a two way street and it has become useful. Only seconds later, Andrew walked into the room and sat down at my desk and faced us.

"I guess you're here for a history lesson too?" Ethan asked with a lazy grin.

"I have to know this stuff also, you dumbass."

"Okay, so the Volturi consists of three main figures, Aro is the leader, Caius who is a fucking jackass to say the least, and Marcus who is very different from the others…"

"What does that mean?" Ethan asked.

"He isn't cruel like his brothers, he is kind and warmhearted, but he's dead inside because of the loss of his mate. He was the only brother I trusted, he never hurt me like his brothers, but he still never stopped the fucking torture. I should have been more careful with my life but I wasn't, I let everything fall though my fingers." I sighed; wow, I screwed up my life.

"I'm so sorry, you know you could always get back at them, you're pretty equipped to handle something like a little enemy." Andrew said.

"Yes, but I don't think I have it in me to do something like that now. I left them with my daughter, I had to crawl my way out of that disgusting shit whole, and my daughter was held against her will, abused and raped. I had to listen to that, you have no idea what that kind of torture does to someone's heart and sensibility. Their guard is very gifted and large, originally it consisted of ten members, but as of at least twelve years ago, when I left, there was only five left, and both Caius' and Aro's wives had been killed because of their association with me."

"Wow…so how many of those did you kill?" Ethan asked.

"Oh I only killed one, Afton he was the mate of one of my friends, Chelsea but he had betrayed her and let her be murdered. I'd like to say he was manipulated into it, but I highly doubt that. His mind was filthy and misguided, but he was the one who got past my shields and caged me in, his gift…he had multiple gifts; he could control people using his mind and he was an expert fighter, something strange about him…he never seemed to be able to affect me as a human. I was glad to kill him, he took part in some of the things they did to Renesmee, but seeing it through his mind was worse than I could have imagined. I needed him to die." I felt the anger rising, but I let it calm before I did something I would regret. Charlotte would kill me if I tore out the left side of her house…

"Do you regret anything?" Andrew brought me out of my musings.

"I ask myself that question all the time; I just wish I had protected her from real life more. I think that was my ultimate downfall, my mother never protected me, Edward protected me _too_ much, my father was barely a part of my life, I wish I had better role models to look up to, but I didn't. I regret not being a better parent; I guess I just wasn't ready." I told the truth.

"I'm sure your daughter loves you very much, even if she isn't here that doesn't mean her soul died with her. I'm sure she is living on…somewhere…" Andrew said with a smile.

To tell the truth, sometimes I felt like she was there, just beyond my reach, her watching over me as I lay here in pain over her loss. I can feel her here, in my heart, I know she is fine and she is happy, she is out there somewhere.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I smiled. A genuine smile for the first time in a long time I actually believed that I could be happy again.

"So, how did you find the Whitlock's?" Ethan asked.

"Well honestly, Peter just showed up in our house while Nessi and I were fighting one night…It was strange and for some reason or another I didn't kill him on the spot." I said with a small chuckle. Peter was fucking lucky I was so distracted that night…

"Wow, that's random…" Andrew laughed.

"You could say that again."

"What are we going to do? Are we just going to stay here forever? I would really like to see more of the country and then maybe the world…" Andrew said.

"Well we could move on soon, if you like? I've only been a vampire a short time just as you both have and if we are going to be a family we could go on and live together wherever you want to."

"Could we start on the east coast? I've never been there before, or at least I don't remember ever going there…" Ethan mused with a laugh; I guess it must be hard not remembering anything from his human life.

"Of course, wherever you want, we will go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eighth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

After deciding to leave the ranch in South Dakota, Peter and Char were disappointed but they understood the need to move on, we decided to start in Maine and roam down through the Eastern states.

We stopped to ski in Vermont, Ethan's request, Andrew wanted to learn so we stopped at the museums, and clearly me being a woman so shopping was necessary, and we even took a few years off to head to high school in New York.

The boys and I were getting along very well, and I felt the bond between us all grow and my need to protect them came shining through on multiple occasions. I like being there for them, being needed and wanted.

We here now heading into Virginia to stop for a while.

Running through the woods, I smelt something in the air.

It smelt like fear, desperation, disgust, regret, and the more I moved the more they scents got stronger.

"Boys stay back, I need to check something out; I'll be right back."

I chased the fear to an open field where I found two broken bodies, sprawled out and bleeding.

I felt the sob break through me as I rushed to the broken bodies. They were two girls at the ages of 17 or 18, they were covered in their own blood, bones broken, small inhales of breath, they were covered in bruises and cuts, but their hearts were slowing rapidly. I had little time to save them, if I was even going to.

I flipped the girls over to face upwards, noticing the similar features; I thought they might be sisters, or even twins.

Their thoughts were showing a man who had them bound in chains, hurting them, beating them, raping them…

I did not think twice, I injected my venom into their open wounds, closed all of the ones I could find, and reset their broken bones.

The screams didn't start for a few minutes, but when they did the boys came barreling out of the forest and into this horrid crime scene.

"What the fuck happened!" Ethan yelled.

He came over quickly with Andrew right behind him; they looked at the broken girls in shock.

"Oh dear lord…the smell…" Andrew gagged at the smell; it really did smell like death in the air surrounding the bodies.

"I had to save them…" I sobbed as I looked at the girls.

I tried to sooth the pain away with my mind, making them only feel bliss as their days of burning began in silence.

**VvVvV**

We had brought the girls to our new home, deep in the woods away from civilization to protect us.

I could feel the emotions from the boys changing as the girls changed, they were attracted to these women…the unconditional love was there, and for some reason they were generally scared for these new vampires.

"They will join us; they will become part of our coven. When I destroyed Victoria, I took you from her, she was a Hunter, and now we will use her name, we will be the Hunter Coven and we will grow and live on together from this day forward. Do you both concur? "I asked in a dominating and intimidating voice, but only love and understanding poured from the boys.

"Yes Ma'am." They answered together.

Their hearts had taken their last beats and now we were waiting for them to arise from their painful slumbers.

"Here they come."

Their red eyes met our golden ones in fright, they looked to each other then jumped from the bed, slamming it back and crunching the wood and immediately crouched in defense and fear on the crippling wood floor.

I calmed the room and lowered my eyes in submission.

"Please, we mean you no harm." I said in a soothing voice; keeping my calm as not to alert them and make them attack.

"Who are you people?" The darker haired girl asked. She had an evil way about her, seeming to be more depressed than the other one, who was just curious not so much as threatened by us.

"I am Isabella, I saved you. Please you need to hunt, you are both newborns, and you need blood _now_." I ordered them.

They seemed confused but followed me out anyways.

"Your names." I demanded.

"I'm Stephanie, and this is my sister, Melissa." The darker one, Stephanie said.

"It's nice to meet you both, please don't be threatened by us. This is Ethan and Andrew; we are here to help you."

"What are we? Where are we? My throat hurts…You all smell…" Melissa subconsciously rubbed her throat and surveyed the room and all of us quickly, making herself dizzy.

"We are vampires. You were both dying when I found you; I didn't think it was right to let your lives go to waste so I changed you into one of us. You're immortal, you are very strong and fast, and now you will need to live off of blood to survive but don't worry we only feed from animal blood so you won't have to kill anyone." I explained simply.

The shock was immediate but the curiosity came in a close second.

"Are you kidding? This can't be real…" Stephanie said.

"Oh I assure you hunny; we are the real fucking deal." Ethan said. The embarrassment and desire flowed through the girl at his voice, the shock of her desire was quite funny, but then her throat flared again and she looked away in a huff.

"You cannot be serious, I don't believe in fairytales so you can just tell us the truth, we're in hell aren't we?" Melissa cried, her panic kicking in and making her shake in fright as she backed up away from us. Stephanie looked at her strange, but still didn't move from her rigid stance.

"I'm sorry to tell you that this is still earth, we are telling the truth miss, I'm sorry." Andrew replayed softly.

"Come' on Mel, they're serious, it's okay." Stephanie tried to reassure her sister. Ethan started laughing and Andrew glared at him; I sighed in defeat. They are such children…

"Alright, that's quite enough, don't you think boys, take the girls hunting and I'll get things set up in the house for them, oh and take all the time you need." I said with a smile I watched them cautiously run off together.

I sighed and reentered the house; the room I had them in wasn't such a mess, only the bed was damaged from when they woke up, but nothing major.

I fixed up the room in no time and picked up my cell to call Peter, but it was already ringing, surprised?

No not really.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! Sweet pea, I hear y' found your first victims! How's it goin'?" Peter's lovely wondering voice flickered through the phone.

"Well, they just ran off with boys for their first hunt, and let me guess, their all mated to each other, aren't they?"

"Yup, ya got it babe, they'll come back all lovely dovey and shit, so be ready for that. The lust may get to ya, but I'm positive everythin' will be just fine sugar." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks for checking up on me, I appreciate it. I miss you guys."

"Aw Hun! We miss ya too!" Char's voice rang through.

"Hey babe! How's life without us? More time for sexing up your man I'm sure." I laughed.

"Oh y' bet, now we can do it without ya seein' or hearin' it!" Peter piped in.

"Okay no need for detail, I'm glad you guys are doin' well but I got to get going, I can hear them coming home right now so-"

"Hey! Is that Peter?" Ethan yelled as he zipped by me and grabbed my phone, almost breaking it in two. "Yo Pete! My man, what's up?"

"Well, okay then, how was the hunt?" I asked.

Andrew had Melissa curled into his side as he placed a gentle kiss on her hair, he smiled, "It was great, their naturals." His lust skyrocketed, and he dragged his mate upstairs…Eww okay that is so not cool…

"Wow, okay sorry, umm that's just not normal. Isabella, I would like to thank you for saving me and my sister and we really appreciate what you have given us, this chance to live again, and for erasing most of what happened from our minds." Stephanie came over to me and hugged me.

At her touch, my entire body screamed in pain as my entire evil past came rushing through my mind.

She pulled back abruptly, "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that…I thought I could control that stupid thing…dammit, I need some practice!"

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded. Stephanie immediately noticed my change in voice and demeanor and she shrunk into herself, trying to hide from my terrifying look.

"The boys told me about gifts…I think that's mine; showing people their worst nightmares and fears from their past and future…I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She pleaded.

"Its fine, next time I'll stop it for you, but you are right, you need practice." I said curtly.

"Melissa can do the opposite, just so you know, but what she does isn't painful what so ever, so I don't see how it could be bad like mine is…"

"What you can do is not bad, do not think that way about yourself, what you just did was just overwhelming and I was unprepared for it. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean to. "I apologized.

I tried to pull all of their newborn emotions from their minds to make sure they had their control and could function without the confusion and random thoughts from getting in the way. I could see Stephanie relax, and not fidget under my stare, but still she was nervous and uneasy with me. I guess I am really intimidating.

"I don't mean to frighten you, please just try to calm down, we're all each other's family now, and you don't have to be afraid. I'm here to protect you and love you, that's all." I reassured her, I sent her my familial love and reassurance through emotions maybe that would get across better than words. She calmed and smiled, but still her bright red eyes shown darker than normal, must be the gift.

Ethan walked back into the room, gave me my phone back, smiled, and apologized.

"It's okay, take your mate to your room, I need to get out of this house for little while, if you need me just holler."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Stephanie asked, worried and nervous.

"No need to be so tight wound, nothing is wrong, I just need some space from all the mating, it can get this way sometimes for me. The love and passion hurts a little, but Ethan you get it right?"

"Oh of course boss, I know how it is; shit just happens and makes us vampires feel love sick in a way and with Izz being alone now in a house with two mated pairs she's going to need her space babe, don't worry though. She is a very tough cookie, she can beat anything." He said all amused and knowledge filled. God its going to his head…should never have let him be the one with the information, now he thinks he knows everything…

He laughed and ushered up the stairs. I went out the front door and instead of taking off, I ran at a slow jog, nothing fast at all, I was going a human pace. That's what I need human contact. I pulled out my cell and map quested the closest bar… yeah I know it's pathetic, but who cares if I have to throw it up later, maybe I can get a good feel going and forget shit for a while.

I looked down at my clothes, tight black jeans, my tall leather boots with a five inch heal and my dark maroon tank top covered by my riding jacket, oh yeah I look good in anything now…go figure. I ran to the garage and jumped on my red Ducati and took off.

It was about an hour ride out of the forest and into the city of Norton, Virginia. I drove far enough out into a small area, so there aren't many people. I stopped outside a small Karaoke bar, may as well get a show out of this as well.

I stepped into the smoke filled air of small dark lighted bar. I looked around and noticed the pool tables in the back as well as the jukebox that I'm sure hasn't been used in like 50 years, I smirked at my surroundings and headed to the bar and sat down.

"Can I help you miss?" The bartender, name tag read Jerry, his mind read he wanted me, but jeez every guy in this place felt the same way as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Have any good whiskey?" I asked.

"You got it babe."

"Make it a double will ya." I said as I put down a hundred dollar bill. "I'm gonna want ya to keep filling it up." I said with a wink and Jerry's heart rate picked up considerably.

"Here you go little lady, and here's the bottle, I think that should hold you." He smiled and went back to watching the rest of the bar.

I listened to some god-awful people attempt to sing various different types of music while I sipped on my drink, but still felt empty. The onslaught of lust and desire that came from these men just made me feel cheap and dirty. I nodded to Jerry and moved into a booth.

"Would you like some company miss?" A smooth voice asked from behind me.

I turned my head to be met with violet eyes. The smooth stone skin of a vampire male, radiant in the dim light, his red eyes covered by blue contacts, strong jaw line, defined cheekbones, highbrow line, dark brown hair, he was gorgeous of course, but still something was off about this stranger. There was no detection of a gift that I could tell, but his scent was very potent, it smelt of burnt pumpkin and a musky smell that I couldn't decipher.

"Please." I motioned towards the seat across from me. He slid in with grace and ease and smile a lovely grin at me.

_Let's see what we have here…_His thoughts were nothing out of the ordinary, he was simply curious about my presence here.

"My name is Henry Ferric, and you are?"

"Isabella Hunter, it's a pleasure. Tell me, what brings you here?"

"It's a local hangout, I sometimes come here to scalp out a meal or so, clearly you do not follow my diet, why is that?" He asked, intrigued.

"I drink from animals, I do not believe in harming and disturbing the course of human life. I do not wish to play god to them." I said honestly.

"Oh I see, you stray from our ways even if you desire it?"

"I do not desire it, I do not have bloodlust, and I guess you could say I'm just special that way, gifted in a sense." I thought he might be interested in that, most vampires find that being drawn to vampires that are more powerful that they gain power as well.

"Are you gifted, Miss Isabella?" He asked with in a desirous tone. His lust picked up as his eyes raked down my form and back up to my model like face.

I leaned forward and pushed my breast up and out towards this stranger, gaining more of his attention. I used my icy breath and made it wash over him covering him in my pheromones, "Yes." I exhaled again as he shuddered.

"How so?" He asked, his eyes done and gone turned black with his desire.

"In many ways my interesting friend." I said with a small laugh.

It was at that impromptu moment that some random human male decided to fall and hit his head on the bar, causing blood to rise to the surface and be spilt.

"Dammit." I hissed. Henry had gotten to his feet, his bloodlust taking over. I quickly grabbed him and dragged him out of the bar and pushed him up against the wall. If he had attacked that man we would have had to destroy the entire bar, and dude I was not it the mood for that. "Are you crazy!" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was in control…" Henry huffed.

"It's okay, lucky for us I don't care for the scent or the taste of humans, or else I would have probably helped you take that place down…"I chuckled slightly and sat down against the wall.

"You have amazing control Isabella, tell me, do you know of your sire? Do you belong to Coven or are you a nomad?" Henry asked.

"Thank you, as a human I was very repelled by the smell and sight of blood, it must have multiplied over into this life. My sire…my sires actually, I was sort of a science experiment you could say, it wasn't a happy transition. Umm these are quite difficult questions, maybe it would be best if we didn't discuss them. I'm sorry, but it's not easy for me. My time as a vampire has been quite an emotional rollercoaster and I just can't take it anymore." I huffed, breathing in and out quickly, trying to push away my anger and resentment.

"It's alright, please don't worry, I won't ask again. I'm sorry that you have had difficulties. Is there any way you could just answer one of them…?" He asked quietly and calmly not wanted to anger me.

"I guess one…which?" Not the Coven, not the Coven…

"Your sires?" He asked. I sighed in relief, I didn't know how popular the Cullens had become over time and I really wasn't in the mood to talk about my ex-family.

"Oh, umm the Volturi…oh! I don't mean all of them…I meant Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They captured me when I was alone in the woods, where I should have never been in, in the fucking first place…but I made a lot of mistakes with my heart and Aro didn't offer me another choice, he just took me from my home and brought me to Italy. It's kind of a sob story to tell you the truth and I would hate to have to listen to it…"

"Well I won't lie, it is a bit intimidating, and the fact that you're here and not there is kind of curious, but if you don't-"

"I escaped them, I had too." I sighed in frustration.

"Oh? They allowed that?"

"What makes you think I gave them a choice? They are weak and pathetic, I hope they all rot and die." I growled.

"Angry are you? I bet you can fight, with all that anger, must be pretty sexy too." He said with a wink.

I chuckled slightly, "No, it's more frightening for the enemy, you wouldn't want to be them that's for fucking sure. Alive one second and burned to the ground the next. I don't mean to warn you or make you think I'm just gloating because I'm not, just being honest." I said with a smile.

"You have a beautiful smile Isabella." Henry commented.

"It's a good thing I'm not human or I would have blushed as bright as a rose, I was always told it was the one thing that would be missed after I became one in the vampire world…"

"I'm sure you were a lovely human, how old were you?"

"I was eighteen, almost nineteen…and you?"

"I was twenty three. You were so young, I'm sorry." He seemed sad that my human life ended so soon, but his had ended early in his life as well.

"You are no different, I knew what I was doing, I wanted this life, but I wanted it with my mate, not alone…he didn't see things my way…he left me." I sighed.

"I'm very sorry Isabella, but I have no idea why any man would leave a woman like you, he must have been dead in the head and in the heart."

"That is very kind of you Henry, but I just wasn't good enough for him, or maybe he wasn't enough for me, either way it's in the past. He's gone, he said he would never come back. I intend for that to stay that way." I said in anger, oh Edward you filthy rotten son of a bitch…I got up off the ground and walked around front of the bar and hopped on my bike.

"Whoa, hold on their missy!" Henry moved quickly in front of me, too quickly. "Where are you going? I didn't mean to bring anything bad up and I'm sorry again, is there any place we can go to talk? Alone?" Yeah dude I got it you want sex, don't have to spell it out for me…

"I don't know…"

The loud roar of an engine informed us that we were no longer alone and by the looks of the black Jeep, Ethan was here to pick me up.

"Shit…" I hissed as I got off the bike and approached the Jeep.

"Where the fuck have you been Izz! You said you would be gone for a few fucking minutes! It's four in the fucking morning! Andrew is holding down the girls but shit woman we don't know how to handle newborns! Bitch this is your territory! Please would you just get in the fucking Jeep, leave your random friend and get the fuck home!" Ethan whisper yelled and grabbed for my arm, but when he touched me, he retracted in a growl by the shock from my skin.

_No one talks to me that way._

"Who the fuck do you think you are Ethan Hunter? You better fucking apologize before I rip off your arms and beat you with them! Never call me a bitch, never come looking for me, never curse at me, and never order me around you fucking asswhole!" I growled. Ethan shook with his fear, shrunk in on himself, and stepped back several steps.

"Well I see you aren't alone, Isabella?" Henry asked from behind me.

I turned to look at his shocked and amused expression.

"Yeah, well I don't know…this oaf is a part of my Coven, we very recently added new members and I guess I have left at a very impromptu moment, yes Ethan?" I asked, he nodded his head, "Okay well then I'll be home soon, go back to your mate and tell Andrew not to freak out, no need to wet his pants…God that boy acts like a girl sometimes…"

"Yes Ma'am." Ethan said and hopped back into the Jeep and sped off towards home.

"I'm so sorry, being a leader is hard when your Coven likes to team up against you." I laughed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"You are the head of your Coven?" He seemed impressed, I smirked and nodded, "Well that's fucking hot!" He growled. He moved towards me and pushed me down on my bike, putting his arms on both sides of my body and moved down to inhale my scent.

"I don't know you…"I breathed. I couldn't lie, his presence was quite intoxicating, but I wasn't some common whore who slept with just anyone.

"That's fine by me, do you want to get to know me? I'm willing to bet you'll enjoy yourself," He ran his nose down the column of my neck and groaned in pleasure, "very much…" He put his hand on my leg and ran it up and down my thigh, lifting it to sit on his hip, "What do you say? Do something crazy, I'm not asking for anything from you, just one night and you never have to see me ever again…" He licked my cool skin, and moaned against me, my head was spinning with lust and desire and want…fuck…

"Please…" I whimpered. I brought my hands up to his neck, pulling his lips to mine, I allowed a gentle kiss, but he wanted so much more. He devoured my mouth, plunging his tongue into my mouth, coaxing mine to his, his hands roamed everywhere and I knew he could smell my sex, he loved it too.

"Just hold on baby." He whispered as he lifted me and ran for a few seconds, then he was shoving me into the back wall of the bar, behind him was a forest and there was nothing but us and the lust. I whimpered and moaning and groaned as he unbuttoned my jeans quickly and shoved his fingers into me, pushing against my slit, and rubbing my clit with earnest I had never felt before.

"Oh god!" I moaned.

"That's right baby, let go, Jesus you're tight…fuck baby." He grunted into my ear. God I needed more, I pushed his hand away and went for his pants, I got the zipper done and pulled his cock out. God he was so hard for me, I moaned again and growled as I pulled him to my entrance.

"Fuck me Henry." I growled. He shook his head and slammed me into the wall, impaling me on him, causing me to shriek in pleasure, "Fucking hell! Oh god it's been so fucking long, please harder!" I hissed. He clearly liked my reaction and he began pounding into me, harder and harder; I thought he was going to break me in two.

I screamed as he plunged in and out of me, barely letting me get a handle on the feel of him before he pulled back out, he was teasing me and I really didn't like it.

I growled at him and snapped my teeth at him, but he just shoved me back and kissed me hard to erase my anger at him.

"Don't worry baby…fuck, you'll get yours." I mumbled as he licked and sucked on my neck, "God you taste so damn good, like sin…and strawberries." He moaned into my ear.

"Stop talking…and ahhhh oh fuck! And fuck me harder!" I growled as he nipped the sensitive skin below my ear.

He lifted my legs off the ground and wrapped them around his back and the angle made him hit all the right spots, I pushed my hips into him and he hissed as he let go and moaned loudly.

He brought his finger to my clit and started rubbing me furiously, forcing me into an orgasm I wasn't prepared for. My walls clamped down on his solid cock and I pulsed in pleasure, while I screamed my fucking head off. He shoved himself inside me one last time and groaned loudly and panted as he came inside of my needy pussy.

"Holy crap, Isabella are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly trying to calm down.

"Oh god…I'm so very fine, just perfect…are you alright?" I asked. He nodded his head and lowered my legs and pulled my pants back up, but the panties were a no-show, not surprised there. There was a small tare in the thigh of my jeans and he apologized for it, "Oh don't worry about it, it's no big deal. Umm thank you I guess." I laughed kind of shakily, but he just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"No sweetheart, thank you. I just have one question, how long is 'it's been too fucking long'?" He asked and my eyes went wide.

"Oh dear lord, I god I don't know…maybe around 20 years…holy shit that's a long ass time…" I gasped. I need to get out more…

"Well, I'm glad I could help you out. I feel bad leaving you now, but I really should be going, but if you ever need to reach me, I put my number in your phone, so give me a call whenever, okay?" He asked as he moved some of my hair out of my face and gently kissed my lips once more as I nodded my head, "Goodbye beautiful." He whispered and then I was alone.

Always end up alone, no matter how much company you add to your life, when they leave you are the way you were before, broken and alone.

That night when I got home, I sat in my room, on the floor, with a chair in front of me. I was pretending it could guard me from the world, when I knew I was just being ridiculous.

"Can we come in Izz?" Andrew's voice whispered from behind my door.

"Yeah, come' on in." I answered.

Andrew, Ethan and the girls all came in my room. Melissa shut the door and came to sit down next to me on the floor.

"Hi." She said so quietly I thought I had misheard her or didn't catch it.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you in a normal setting. I'm sorry I haven't been very hospitable, but I was having a rough night."

"Yeah, it sure smells like you had a rough night." Ethan quipped. I growled at him and he sank down on the floor, "Sorry." He muttered.

"Yes well I don't normally go out after random vampires I meet, and it was pure chance that I met another vampire, it doesn't just happen all the time, our kind doesn't always stay near humans, they are normally only in contact with them when they are being hunted. Henry just happened to be there and he smelt me."

"Is that all he did?" Ethan whispered. I slammed my rage into him and he moaned in pain, "Fuck I'm sorry…" he mumbled as he tried to stop the unknown pain.

"Watch yourself, you are just like Emmett, always sticking your nose in things and making rude remarks that are going to get you killed. Just shut up!" I growled, Stephanie was hissing at me for insulting her mate, but she backed down when she caught my gaze.

"Okay, could we all just calm down a little bit?" Andrew said with a good calm levelheaded view.

"You're right, thank you Andrew. I'm sorry I haven't been here to help you with the girls, but I am now and I'll help you all. I promise. Go for another hunt with the boys before you retreat to your rooms for some 'quiet time', this helps to settle the raging emotions in your bodies, giving you time to mull things over and get a good view on shit, okay?" The girls nodded and left with the boys.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, I jumped in the shower, washing away my indiscretion and the grime of the day's previous events.

I pulled on a black tank top, matching boy shorts, and climbed into bed.

Another day, more memories made without my daughter and without a mate.

Wow life is kind of depressing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

It had been twenty years since we had joined Melissa and Stephanie into our Coven and they have fit perfectly. They keep the boys in check and make sure they follow all my orders and follow my instructions to the mark with no need for punishments or reprimanding.

Their love for each of their mates has astounded me, even when the boys do something stupid and mindless, they forgive them and move on just as nothing had happened.

I sat by and watched my Coven grow stronger and stronger, the power I was holding in my hands made me giddy, and there was no way to ever have to hurt again with all this protection around me.

I had been dodging calls from Demetri for almost five years now and at the last one about a week ago, he threatened to come find me and make me talk to him. Frankly, I was thrilled that he would actually leave Volterra to come and see me.

Here I was waiting in our house in Nevada, right in the middle of Death Valley, happy and wildlife galore.

When Demetri called me the last time I actually answered.

"_Oh your highness, you are welcoming me with your voice, how grateful I am! Thank you!" He cheered sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and scoffed. _

"_Wow no wonder I haven't been answering you are overly sarcastic and annoying!" _

"_Oh Izzy you know that you love and miss me! I miss you…" His voice took a softer tone, laced with regret and guilt._

"_Oh Demy, I do miss you, but life here is busy and sometimes I really can't talk to you, I'm not always avoiding you although more times than not I am, I'm sorry about that. I don't mean to hurt your feelings."_

"_It's okay, but I am coming to see you, so where are you?"_

It was so easy to talk to Demetri and remember my life before, he was so calm and fun to talk with. He truly did love me that was very heartwarming, I really needed a shoulder sometimes and when that was, and he would always be there.

**VvVvV**

It had been two weeks since I had spoken with Demetri and he was due to arrive quite soon, my dead heart was tightening, I could almost feel my pulse quicken and my breathing becoming erratic, but I knew I was just nervous, but why?

I had no idea…

As I waited, I heard the car's wheels crunching on the gravel driveway leading up to our grand ole' house. The car door opened and closed, more crunching from his feet on the stone walkway and then the knock on the double wood doors.

I lifted myself from my comfortable position on the couch to stand by in the foyer as I watched Ethan open the door. Demetri looked into his eyes, coming to about the same height, a nice strong 6'4. Their bodies were similar in form, but Ethan was much more buff from his previous life's activities had made him a strong human creating an even more impressive vampire.

Demetri's red eyes roamed over Ethan with a strange aggravation written into his forehead. I quirked my head to the side, confused at the emotion.

"What? You've never seen a vampire on steroids?" Ethan asked with a lot of sarcasm. Demetri laughed a full blown out, head fallback laugh. Ethan seemed pleased by his display and welcomed him in, introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you Ethan." Demetri said as he shook his hand. Andrew came up and did the same, and next the girls. He seemed to be confused by all these vampires in my house and in my company, there was also the question of Renesmee that I had yet to tell him was not here.

"Isabella," He sighed and approached me carefully then pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, "God I never thought I would ever get to hold you or see you ever again…" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere baby, and you need to relax a little bit," I sent him my reassurance and calmed him down a bit and he smiled thankfully.

"Alright, well how about we go out tonight? I was thinking we could head to Vegas for the night, how's that sound?"

There were nods of agreement and glee coming from the girls and the guys seemed positive about that plan as well. I smiled at Demetri and pulled him up the stairs to my room for a while.

**VvVvV**

It was about four when we left the house, knowing it would take a good three hours to drive to Vegas even if we were going our top speed.

Demetri sat next to me in the passenger seat of his Matte Black Lexus ES 350, which I had to beg him to let me drive. I was so hyper and excited that I didn't even realize I had been driving at 150 mph until I heard sirens.

I knowingly sped up past the next hill and down it, and camouflaged the car into the road color so that we wouldn't get caught.

I love my gifts…

Demetri smiled at me and kept his hand in mine as we listened to "Love Like Woe", by The Ready Set. I loved this song so much. I thought the beat was amazing and addictive; Demetri just loved seeing me happy and couldn't care less what it was that was keeping me so fucking gleeful.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_

_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_if those lips aren't speaking my name_

I sang the words loudly, with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Demetri stared at me in awe. He never noticed that I had a good voice, well I didn't either, but hey, you learn something new every day right.

_it's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car_

_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kick it into gear when I see that face_

"You know you're different than before," he said in a star struck kind of way; I just nodded with a smile and kept on singing.

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_How could I say no?_

**VvVvV**

We had spent most of the night riding around Vegas, stopping at bars, getting drinks we will puke up later, dancing, laughing, and generally having a good time overall.

I smiled as I watched Andrew get down on one knee and ask Melissa to marry him. Her shock and love made me smile.

_Oh, thank god! Finally! _

It seemed that she had been waiting a while now. They had been together almost 23 years, you'd think the guy would have gotten the clue…but sadly, he is a man so you can't really expect much from a man.

Ethan then had the brilliant idea to do the same and propose to Stephanie, she was shocked and a little scared but she loved him just as much as he loved her. They were each other's worlds, just as mates should be.

Just as I should be…if I could ever get off my ass and go get my man…

They decided to have a double wedding at one of the stupid cheap chapels in Vegas, so cliché, but it's what they wanted.

It was all beautiful and Demetri and I decided to let them be and head off on our own, let them have their own time.

We got in our car and took a long drive up to Reno. I had been to Vegas a lot of times, but Reno always seemed to be out of reach for me.

We got there and honestly it looked the same as Vegas but I wasn't complaining.

I spent a lot of time just staring at Demetri, he seemed so laid back being here with me. In jeans! I mean the man had awesome legs and if I were him I would show those sexy things off more often than not, but he's a guy and he isn't into that thing. Before I met him he seemed to have been a little bit prudent on the subject of seduction, but his inner demon came out quite often when I was in Volterra.

"Are you okay sweetie?" His deep hungry voice asked me. I smirked at him and just nodded.

Demetri dragged me into another club and pulled me onto the dance floor. His red eyes covered by brown contacts made him have these dark murky brown eyes that could captivate you in a second. I smiled as he moved us expertly around the floor, never letting me out of his arms.

His placed his smooth cool lips to my neck and whispered, "Will you come with me?" He practically moaned.

I smiled and dragged him through the back and into an alley. He pushed me up against the brick wall and stared into my dark eyes, his stare meeting mine in an intense meaningful look that conveyed that if this was all we could have then this is what we shall have.

"I want you baby-"He was cut off by an eardrum-breaking scream from down the alley.

I pushed Demetri off quickly and ran to the sound.

As I came closer to the source I found a women, no a girl, practically a child bleeding from her core, her clothes were ripped, and her head had been bashed into the wall leaving her with a massive head wound that was oozing crimson glory.

I screamed, shocking myself and the women who had yet to lose consciousness.

"Help! Please! Help me!" She screamed for help over and over and sobbed while bleeding out, her life slipping away second by second as I stood over her and watched.

My body moved faster than my mind did, for the next thing I knew, I had injected my venom into this girl, I calmed the fire before her screams could ever begin.

I looked down at the broken girl in shame, her life was ruined and I felt that this change would do nothing to change what has just happen.

I carefully lifted her into my arms and walked my way out of the alley and around front and to our car. I placed her gently into the back seat of the car, her blood rubbing into the fabric most defiantly leaving a stain.

I sighed in sadness and in fear for what was to come of us now. I had just taken another step in my role as aid to the people.

Demetri was behind me when I turned around with a frantic look; I quickly composed myself and got in the front seat of the car without a word.

My frustration grew as he continued to stand there not moving.

"Demetri get in the car or I am leaving you here," I said with a stern and demanding voice.

He quickly got in and shut up, didn't say a word at all. Neither did I until I pulled out my cell and dialed up Andrew.

"Yeah Izz?"

"We got another one, set up a room in the house for her, oh and this one is going to be tricky, I can feel it. Some real power is coming off this one, she was raped and I found her in an alley while Demetri and I were in Reno. I'm on my way home; I'm going to drop off Demetri on the way."

"Okay boss, you know best. I'll let everyone know. Should we head home now?"

"No you have a few more hours before I will get there, but I do need you there before me. Make sure Peter knows about this. He'll need to come up for a bit, I have to go, see you when I get there, love you," I hung up quickly and pushed the car as fast as it would go.

Demetri looked over at me with a big question on his face.

"I don't know how to tell you, but this is what I do. I save humans; I change them and let them join my family, my Coven. This is how I created my life, without them, I would have nothing and I would be alone. I need this."

He didn't answer me and we didn't say much for a while. I started to pull off the highway towards the Airport when Demetri spoke up.

"Where is Nessi?" He asked with a sad tone. I had a feeling he knew, but he asked anyways.

"She's gone Demetri. She is just gone." I said coldly.

"What do you mean she is just gone? Isabella that is not an answer! I want a real answer, and I mean it." He said sternly.

I sighed, "Victoria killed her, I let it happen, I wasn't careful and she wasn't strong enough on her own, I should have known better."

"You moved on from this haven't you? I can tell you don't even seem fazed right now?"

"I can't let it faze me, I have a life to live, people to protect, a job to do. There needs to be order and control, me losing my fuse every two goddamn second because of my daughter isn't going to help us get anywhere, so yes right now it isn't fazing me because I have a 16-year-old girl in the backseat of this car going through her change. Don't you see, I do not have time to be worried about my dead daughter, I just can't."

"I understand Isabella, I understand completely. Thank you for letting me come and visit you, hopefully we will see each other again soon. I love you sweetie and I always will. Good luck." He gave me a quick kiss and got out of the car.

I pulled out of the Airport, got back onto the highway, and drove home.

**VvVvV**

I lifted her limp body from the backseat and carried her up the steps, as I hit the last step the doors flew open and my girls came out and helped me take her up to her new room.

We have two more days, we have time, and oh god I've done it again.

I remembered the last time I had been in this position, I had run off in the middle of the night to find solace in a random male vampire.

I guess its time I give Henry a call.

"Hello, Henry speaking." His smooth sexy voice wafted through my phone.

"Oh how I have missed that voice, guess who?" I said in a sultry voice.

"My god, is that Miss Isabella? Calling little ole' me? This can't really be happening, can it?" His sarcasm is sometimes endearing.

"Yes, and I need you to come to Death Valley." I said urgently.

"Good thing I'm in Sacramento, I'll be there soon."

"Please hurry, it's an emergency." I whispered in desperation.

"I'm on my way now. Hang on sweetie, I'm coming." He assured me.

We hung up and I waited.

I sat next to the bed and kept the pain away from the little girl on the bed. I couldn't let her feel any more pain then she had already been through, god she is just like Rosalie. This is awful. I can feel her pain, but this isn't the burning, this is just her heart. It's broken, she gave up on her life.

A few hours passed before I could hear a bike's rumble way off in the distance. I let everything black out and slumped to the ground, exhausted and worn out from saving lives. God my life needs saving.

**VvVvV**

I could feel the cold stone arms lift me from my spot on the floor. The comfort I felt was immediate, I snuggled into the strong arms and sighed in contentment.

I could feel the small chuckle of the man holding, but I couldn't care less, I'll let myself feel vulnerable for a little while, I need to, I need a break from the harsh and cruelty of reality.

The strong body didn't stop holding me, until I felt us lay down onto a bed, he slowly removed my peep toe leather ankle boots. He hands ghosted up my legs to my zipper and slowly pulled my leather dress off my shivering body. My black lace panties started to dampen with all these light touches causing my desire to heighten. I moaned low as he traced his fingers over my mound.

"So beautiful." He murmured against my abdomen, he left me in my bra and panties, clinging to him for comfort. I sighed and opened my eyes to see Henry's golden eyes staring at me.

I looked up at him in question, "Why?" I whispered as I traced my fingers across his cheek and up to his eyes, they fluttered closed and he leaned into my touch. He inhaled sharply, opened his lovely eyes, and stared at me.

"I wanted to try it…I went up to Denali, I wanted to try out this lifestyle a little more, I wanted to try it for you." He kissed my chest and stared at me through his eyelashes. He smiled softly. "Why did you change that girl? She is so young Isabella, she has barely reached puberty, and how could you do that to someone so young? Someone so vulnerable?" He asked in deep concern.

"She had been raped, I found her broken, she was screaming and bleeding out, her eyes were blank, her mind was broken, she had no heart left, and her head was split open! I had to save her! She asked for help, she begged and screamed for help, I obliged, I didn't even know I had done it until I realized I was carrying her to my car…" I looked at him with sad eyes, I let the venom tear slip down my cheek, and he caught it with a frown.

"You saved her? Is that what you've been doing? Is that what you did for those other girls, and those boys? You see someone dying who deserves more and you change them?" He seemed to understand, but he seemed wary of my choices.

"Yes, don't you see, these people were practically murdered, how can I just let that go? I wasn't given a choice Henry, my innocence was taken from me and then I was left with a child I couldn't take care of! I couldn't take care of a baby, but I was forced to and then that baby that I put myself on the line for was murdered in front of me, by my enemies! Henry I watched my baby die…oh god!"

Ethan and Andrew came running into my room and when he saw Henry on top of me, they smirked but bypassed that and came to me.

"No honey, no please don't cry, Izzy it's not your fault, we have been over this for the past 60 years, she tried to save you, she wanted to save you and she died trying." Ethan cooed and ran his hand through my hair. Andrew sighed and turned to Henry.

"Isabella was hunted as a human, Ethan and I were changed into newborns to help destroy her, but Isabella let us live and ever since that day we have been following her, wherever she went we followed right behind her. She is our leader, our caretaker, our guardian, our everything…"

"Oh my boys, come here." I pulled them to me and held them, they kissed my cheeks and smiled at me, "Please go check on the girl, she has a day left, and I want her to feel safe. I can't have any males in the house when she wakes up, she will need time to work this shit out. She may go off on her own. The future seems a bit strange, but I think she is going to run."

"We'll go to the guest house and stay there. Should we take the girls or do you want their help?" Andrew asked.

"I think it would be best if I did this alone. I want to talk to her first, and make her feel better, is that alright?" The boys nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind them.

"Maybe you should take a shower and get cleaned up, don't worry I'll go stay with everyone at the guest house and I won't leave until you ask me to. I'll be in earshot of you, always. I'll be back soon baby." He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me with a soft love, I could feel his affection for me, his desire to protect me. He wanted me to see him clearly, and I could. He was honest, and true to his word, he wouldn't lie to me.

"Thank you Henry, for everything."

**VvVvV**

I walked to the door.

She had already awoken and was scanning the room for danger.

She was frantic, desperate, scared, and very frightened of the burn in her throat.

I heard her move around the room and into the bathroom, catching the view of her new body. I heard her gasp and her awe was a lot better than feeling her fear.

She walked back into the room and sighed, "Now what?" She mumbled to herself.

I knocked quietly on the door, trying to be calm.

Her fear heightened, but she tried to hide it, she walked to the door swiftly, opened it and looked me in the eye.

Her short black hair came to her shoulders, right below her chin. She had a very slim face, high cheekbones, small eyes, but the red shinning from them was frightening, making her seem much more terrifying than she actually was. She wasn't taller than me, but she was about 5'3.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

She seemed to not know how to answer.

"May I come in?" I asked calmly.

She nodded slowly and moved from the doorway to let me through. I moved inside, went to the window, sat on the ledge, and smiled at her.

She fidgeted, and looked around franticly, her nerves never calmed, so I tried to ease it out of her, and saw her shoulders slump down as she sat down on the bed.

"My name is Isabella Hunter, do you remember me?"

"I saw you in the alley, you heard me screaming and you came to help me." She said quietly.

"Yes I did, what's your name sweetie?"

"Trisha, thank you for saving me, but I don't understand, I was dying how did you- wait, what are you?" She whispered, like she didn't want anyone to overhear us.

"There is no one to hear you, don't worry. I didn't want to frighten you more than you already were. We are vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yes. I am serious, and I think it's time we went on your first hunt, and don't worry we only hunt animals. You need blood."

"Will you show me how?"

"If that's what you want, I will do whatever you wish." I gave her my hand, but braced myself for the shock that I knew I would feel when our skin touched. She felt the electric current run into my body and she gasped, but it didn't hurt me.

"What is that?"

"It must be your gift, some vampires that are changed into this life have gifts, an extra sense."

"Oh…I don't understand."

"Sweetie don't worry about it right now. Let's go."

I went to the window and with Trisha's hand in mine, we jumped to the ground.

She beamed at me and we took off into the lovely Death Valley, Nevada National Park.

She was quick, very quick, I wasn't surprised but she almost outran me. I smiled at my newest family member in awe.

She seemed carefree running here, then she smelt the blood of the boar and she took off.

Trisha launched into the air and landed on the boars back as she slammed her teeth into its neck with a horrifying look and an earnest I had never seen before. I was shocked to say that I felt a little scared, I moved back slowly, jumped into the trees above, and watched.

She went after six more and when she was done, she looked at her kill in sorrow, fell to the ground, and sobbed.

I jumped down and pulled her into me, but I forgot about her shock and it hit me hard causing me to fall back and whither in pain.

"Trisha! Stop!" I commanded her. The pain immediately stopped as she fell back as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm a monster!" she screamed as she took off and ran away from me.

Dammit this was not what I was hoping would happen, shit!

I let her go, I let her run. She would have to come back and then we could fix this.

I went to the guesthouse and fell through the door.

"She is a strong little thing, that's for fucking sure." I whimpered. The pain was still lingering in my body as I fell down. "She has a gift, a strong one, she knocked me on my fucking ass! Me! Ouch…my head hurts…"

Everyone was looking at me with curious looks and confused faces. It all seemed kind of comical so I decided to start laughing. I felt insane, but I couldn't rap my head around this scene.

"Did the little newborn actually hurt the infamous Isabella Hunter? I do not believe it." Melissa quirked with a smile branded onto her face. I chuckled and sat up against the wall.

"Where is she?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea, I lost the newborn, and I know it sounds bad, but she'll come back and when she does we will clean up her mess, if she has killed humans then I'll deal with it, but I can't go after her. She is in too much pain."

"Maybe I should do this? Isn't this my territory a little more? I know how she must be feeling right now." Stephanie said.

"Well that might work. You want to go find her?"

"Of course, I would love too. Are you letting me loose?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are allowed to do whatever you want."

She smiled and kissed my cheek and ran out the door.

Oh, god be with her…


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

**Stephanie Hunter:**

As soon as I got approval from Isabella, I was out the door and running after the vital newborn that was on the loose.

I could smell Trisha's scent in the air, she had been close to the house, but decided not to come in.

It smelt like cherries and old books, an interesting scent, but it was intoxicating just as any vampire scent.

I remembered the day when I awoke as a newborn.

The sheer panic and rage, the desire to kill everyone in the room.

The anger I felt towards Isabella for damning me to such a cruel and harsh world as is the Vampire life.

I couldn't understand why anyone would want this life, but Melissa had been so grateful to be alive, well not technically but in function nonetheless.

I promised myself that I would do anything for my sister and when she asked me to just calm down and accept this; I looked at her and read her painful memories, and sighed. She was happy with this life and this new opportunity to do something for herself. I couldn't tell her no.

I agreed to shut up and follow through.

Then there was Ethan.

He was sarcastic, flamboyant, and annoying, but for some reason he followed me around like a little lost puppy and whimpered when I yelled at him to leave me alone. I cursed at him and shouted and he just slammed into me and kissed me, and went on to fuck the shit out of me and then boom I felt the connection that he had been rattling off about.

He was sweet, young, excited, and very hyperaware. He wanted to keep me safe but let me be myself, be free at the same time. I thought he was the most handsome man I had ever met and Mel felt the same way about Andrew.

They explained to us the concept of mates, we figured that was what we were, and the rest was history.

I was afraid of what Trisha might do to the human population in the area. I knew all about Isabella's techniques in taking away our desire for human blood so that we won't kill humans, but even with that, some of us have felt the bloodlust get through, it is a very strong feeling, it completely takes over your body and you follow it with your last dying breath.

If Trisha felt that, there would be nothing to stop her from destroying all of Las Vegas and there would be no way to fix that, no way in hell. All the humans would know what we are and then the world would be run by fear and nerves.

It took vampires like Isabella to stop that from happening, she has trained us all to know what is right and wrong in our world. Letting a newborn vampire loose in Nevada is not a very good idea, no matter how strong of a pull she has, gift, or lack of bloodlust, it didn't matter.

A newborn, was a newborn through and through, no matter the packaging, they are all the same. They all fight for the same two things: lust and blood. Put them together and they equal: bloodlust. Lusting for blood, it's as simple as that.

I knew all too well about all these things.

It's my job to know pain, it's my job to know misery, it's my business.

I rule these things with my hands and my mind. I can have you living through your worst fears from your childhood, or things that haven't even happened yet.

I know your future pains and your past ones.

I am a fear keeper, I try to help but in some cases such as this one, I end up chasing after my prey.

Trisha should have never ran, we are some of the most reasonable vampires. If she got into the hands of the wrong people, god knows what they would do to some poor innocent newborn.

Newborns can't think straight, I know, I was one, we all were at some point in time and if anybody besides Isabella had been there, we might not be under control of ourselves.

Being a newborn is like losing your mind and not knowing which way is up. I had to get to her before something bad happened and it was unfixable.

I followed her scent to the mountains in Basin, the other large national park besides Death Valley in Nevada; well at least she didn't kill anyone.

She was growling and venom was coming from her mouth, her teeth were coated in her venom, she looked like the epitome of a feral animal.

I just laughed, it was funny to me that this newborn thought she was threatening.

She lunged for me but I caught her by the neck and threw her on the ground. I slammed myself on top of her to keep her down while I looked into her eyes and saw her past.

The first thing I saw was her rape, she was just a 16-year-old girl, having fun with her family on vacation, but she got gotten lost in the crowd. Then a man named Mark attacked her in an alley.

I saw it all as clear as day, but I didn't want her to relive that awful past so I let her up.

She growled at me, "Who are you?"

"Would you calm down because you look ridiculous, your clothes are ripped to shreds, there's shit in your hair, and you've ran clear across this state, would you please just sit down you crazy newborn!"

She stopped and looked up at me in a strange way then fell to the ground in submission.

"Well that's better, thank you. Now, my name is Stephanie and I will be living with you once you are under enough control to go back home. Isabella promised to help you so why did you run away from her; what happened? I promise you I know how you feel right now."

She looked up at me, I let her feel my pain and she gasped and curled in on herself, so I gave her my hand. She waited a few moments for hesitantly giving me her hand, like a lifeline to a dock I pulled her in. I laid her head in my lap, pulled the crud from her hair, and let her talk.

"I was so afraid after I had killed all those animals, I looked at them and I was disgusted with myself. How could I have done such a vulgar thing to those lives? I felt awful, I could almost feel their lives being drained from them as I took their blood. Is that how you felt?" She was so sad and afraid, it was kinda cute.

I looked down into her light orange eyes and sighed, "It was difficult for me in the beginning too, but I had my mate with me so I guess it wasn't the same. To tell you the truth, I actually hated him the first time I saw him, he was rude and crass, but he just completely attacked my body like he knew me, and he made me fall for him. I don't know how he did it, but he explained everything to me. How about I do that for you, I'll help you figure this whole thing out. Listen to me, you have no reason to be disgusted, animals are over populating this country, surprisingly enough we are actually doing the world a favor by killing them and then we burry them and they become a natural fertilizer for the ground. Its completely humane. I'm sorry you didn't get to that point before freaking out."

"Oh…I never thought of it that way. That makes me feel a little better…but do I still have to kill them?" She asked warily.

"Yes Trisha, you have to kill the animal, its best if you snap the neck before you drain it, so it doesn't feel any extra pain. Our Coven is very humane, we try to protect human life, we do not covet it, and we protect it from attackers and threats. If it weren't for vampires like us the human world really wouldn't exist." I explained.

She was starting to feel better about everything. She smiled at me and snuggled in closer. I placed a small kiss on her forehead and looked down at her. She was quite beautiful, with her black hair and small enchanting eyes, to some they may look terrifying, but to me they seemed to fit perfectly on her small quaint face.

"You're very beautiful. I hope you know that Trisha."

"All vampires are beautiful, I'm not that special." She sighed.

"Oh don't say that, it's not true. You are very special, did you not notice your gift, and any vampire with a gift immediately outranks one without a gift. You have already got more than our population beat, you are very special Trisha. Believe in yourself and others will be inspired."

"Thanks, hey Stephanie?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah Hun?"

"Could you tell me your story?" She asked nervously.

"Will that make you feel better?"

"I want to know I'm not alone in this world of pain and suffering, so yes it would help a great deal." She replied honestly.

"Well then let's see…Melissa and I were 17-years-old and we had just gotten out on summer break. We were driving home when our car broke down. We didn't have cell phones because our parents thought they were a stupid invention, so we were stranded, so I suggested we start walking. And so we did, we walked all the way to the county line until a red pickup truck stopped us, the man asked us if we needed rides, I was hesitant, but Melissa has never been a patient person so she quickly agreed for both of us."

"Bad plan right? I can feel it…" Trisha muttered. I nodded and continued.

"Well that man didn't take us home, he brought us to a tree house in the middle of a field somewhere in the middle of a forest in Virginia, where we lived. We obviously had been exhausted and had passed out on the drive so we had no idea we were being kidnapped. We woke up bare fucking naked and shackled to a wall. We were terrified. I was terrified for the first time in my life. I let my fears come out, and I cried in front of my sister. I had been depressed for years, being twins, there is always one who is more popular, has more friends, has a boyfriend, and more attention from the parents, and that was Melissa. I had nothing, I got decent grades and spent all my time in my room smoking, drinking, and listening to screamo. I was a freak to everyone, no one liked me and I honestly didn't give a shit for anything. I could care less if I died, but to see my perfect sister shackled there too made me see the reality of this. We were going to die."

"Keep going, I don't judge, clearly I cannot, you've seen my past Stephanie, we are in the same boat." Trisha smiled at me, kissed my cheek, and encouraged me to go on.

"The man, the one who had kidnapped us came back, he told us to just call him sir, and that we didn't need to know his name. He went about torturing us, I'll spare you the gory details and just say, I know what rape feels like. I wasn't a virgin, but Melissa had been and there was a lot of blood. I remembered seeing him leave her there hanging and let the blood drip down her legs that was the first time I threw up on myself. The smells and sights in that tree house still haunt us today. I don't know if we got lucky or if Sir got lazy, but he had unshackled us, so that he could perform one of his most desired fantasies, a threesome. We were weak and broken, I don't know why he thought we would be able to perform for him, but he forced us anyways. It was awful. Well after he was done raping us, he passed out almost immediately and it took us a few hours to realize we could escape."

"Hours? What were you doing for hours?" She asked with a disgusted tone of voice. Not surprised because it was disgusting, the things he would do to us and make us do to each other. He was a vial being and I'm glad that he died.

"We were trying to clean ourselves off a little bit, but it was useless. I had to drag Melissa out of there. She was just more dead weight for me, but I was the older one, I had to protect my sister. I lifted her somehow, god must have been listening that day because he let us get out and across half the field before passing out because of the loss of blood and broken and battered bodies. I remember asking god to send an angel, and he did, Isabella. She saved us. And she killed Sir, or Jason, but whatever. She murdered that son of a bitch and she left his body out to hang in the air. She found out later that he had a record for all of this beginning in Louisiana, he had murdered his wife and two kids, he had been given the death penalty but he escaped."

"Wow that is some story. I wish mine were interesting like that, I was just stupid and got lost…"

"It's not about your story Trisha, it's about how you walked away from your past. I walked away, well I more so crawled with my sister on my back, but I still did it, I had too. I had a duty to my sister, I was always shielding her from the harsh realities of the world. The boys who only wanted sex, or druggies who would crash in my room and sleep with me to make me feel numb, she didn't understand that world because I had never allowed her to enter it and I never would. Her being a vampire and having Andrew now that makes it easier for me, knowing she is in capable hands. He loves her so much and I know he would never let anything happen to her."

"I wish I could remember if I had any siblings…"

"It's okay Hun, not all of us remember anything from our human lives. I only remember that because I can see it all happen just by touching my sister. I can't forget and I won't let myself forget either. I need it to be who I am or who I am."

She smiled at me and put her small hand on my cheek. I felt a strong connection to this girl. I felt a weird feeling inside, I already knew that I loved Trisha, all I needed to do was look into her feral stare and I was captivated, but it was something else. she seemed dark and tinted almost, just like me, but stronger. Her entire persona just screamed danger and darkness. I was intrigued. Maybe just turned on, but I couldn't tell the difference right now.

"Trisha, maybe we should head home now? We can go slowly, we don't have to run just walk. Okay?" I asked as I offered her my hand. She smiled at me and lifted her small stone hand into mine.

"Let's go home Stephanie."

**VvVvV**

It took us a good five days to walk home, but when we did get home, everything seemed to be moving quite normally.

"I'm afraid, what if they don't like me?" Trisha whispered.

"Hun, they are just as accepting as I am, maybe even more. No correction, a lot more. I am very mean to new people actually so you got lucky here, don't worry sweetie, they are very nice people. We are the better vampires in the world, well besides some other vegetarian vampires. Come on." I pulled her through the last mile of woods and there was the back door to the house. I smiled.

We ran up to it and I walked in with Trisha hiding behind my shoulder, she held on tight to my arm.

I saw Ethan run down the stairs and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Baby?" He asked weakly.

"Trisha, this is my Ethan. Ethan I would like to introduce to you, Trisha Hunter, the new and improved, never slipped up, nervous vampire. Do not jump on her!" I said with sarcasm, but he knew what I meant.

He smiled, walked over, bowed his head slightly, and introduced himself, "It's lovely to meet you Trisha, I hope you will feel at home with us and even if you don't well you can't go, so you're stuck with us." He laughed a fake evil laugh, kissed my cheek, and went back upstairs.

Melissa and Andrew came in from the Family room and smiled.

"Trisha this is my sister and Andrew."

"It's nice to meet you Trisha, I'm sorry for Ethan, he has a very small brain." Andrew kid.

"I thought he was funny…" She whispered.

"Oh no he was being an idiot, it's good to see you Trisha, and when you have a minute, come to my office." Isabella said in passing as she came in through the back door with Henry.

"Hello, I'm Henry, I'm just a friend I won't be staying much longer here, but it's lovely to meet you." He said as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Wow you didn't shock him." I whispered approvingly into Trisha's ear; I felt her inhale unexpectedly and she gasped.

"I didn't! Wow, this is good right?" She asked with excitement.

"Yes, it's wonderful, I hate being shocked to shit." Henry said with a cocky smile, "Good day Miss Trisha." He said as he walked up stairs after Isabella.

Ethan and Andrew came over to us, "Hey you guys want to go out for a while?"

I could tell something was bothering them, so I nodded and pulled Trisha out the back door with me. Melissa gave me a stern look, something was definitely up.

They all took off and ran as far out as Lake Mead, I sighed when we reached the riverbank and sat down against a rock. Trisha looked at me with fear and panic in her eyes. I shushed her and waited for my siblings.

"Okay, let's talk, what is going on?" I asked Andrew as he pulled Melissa into his lap. Ethan sat down next to me and smiled.

Melissa spoke up, "I do not like that Henry guy! I know something is off with him, but I can't place it. What the hell is Isabella doing with him…?"

"Well is 'Oh fuck me Henry! Oh god you are soooo good', tell you about what she is doing with him? Because it speaks a whole lot of shit to me…" Ethan mocked. I hit him in the arm, "Ow! Why? Babe, you should have heard her with him…"

"You never mock our leader you ass! She is our maker, our sire, she is the one who watches over us and gives us every fucking thing and you go around mocking her…? Really, are you that dense? Ethan get you head out of your ass, and yes I have heard them thank you very much! What is going on here, since when have you ever cared who she sleeps with, or who she's fucking? She can do whatever she wants, whoever she wants, whenever she wants." I said with anger.

I was angry, of course I was, if Isabella wants to think she is raising haters and backstabbers, she could think that about the rest of them but not me, I love that woman.

"Steph! What has gotten into you? We are just being honest here, why do you think we came all the way out here talk. She knows what we are thinking, she can hear us! She knows everything! She even knows about this, but she lets us vent, why are you freaking out?"

"Mel, shut up, just shut your fucking trap!" I screamed at my sister. I got up in her face a lot, but she never looked at the whole picture.

It was always just what Mel wanted, she got.

She stood up and went to slap me, but I quickly grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her, and pushed her down against the rocks.

"Don't you dare try to hurt me you pathetic bitch, whose sister are you? I took care of you when we were dying and now you have the decency to try and hit me? You are disgusting!"

She whimpered, and Andrew growled at me and pushed me off of her and pulled her to him. She grabbed onto him and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you Steph, I really am." She said with venomous tears in her eyes, but they would never fall. She was dead on the outside and on the inside. "I watched him hurt you, I always watched them hurt you, I never said anything, and I pretended I didn't know, but I did."

"You know nothing." I hissed.

She shrieked and pushed off of Andrew and flew at me.

"I always knew! I knew everything! You think mom and dad would have let you get away with any of your stupid shit if I didn't back you up and cover for you all the fucking time!"

"Shut up you bitch! You don't know me!" I screamed at my sister.

"Stephanie, please stop this." Ethan begged.

"Stephanie?" Trisha whimpered, "Please, stop, please?" She looked at me with black eyes and sadness written across her delicate features.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Trisha, come lets go hunt, you shouldn't have to watch this." I pulled her into my side and walked off.

**VvVvV**

**Melissa Hunter:**

I watched my sister take the new girl away and I huffed loudly. I saw her tense at my noise, but she just kept on walking away with _Trisha. _

_Ugh whatever. Bitch. _

"Sweetie, will you calm down, please." I heard my darling Andrew ask me. I looked into his gorgeous amber eyes and nodded. I went to him and he pulled me into his arms.

"What is up with her? What were you two talking about exactly?" Ethan demanded.

"Nothing, it's nothing Ethan, just don't push it okay?" Andrew told him. Ethan kissed my hair, and sighed loudly in frustration.

"Baby, I'm sorry you had to see that, she can be really temperamental sometimes." I said as I kissed Andrew's cheek. He chuckled slightly and looked down at me with love.

"Really? Sweetie, you are sisters, of course you're going to fight, and I would never expect you to be perfect."

Perfect…I always tried to be perfect. I just wanted everything to be in its place and stay that way. Things seemed to be spiraling out of control lately. After the wedding, we had gone out and gotten hotel rooms, nothing special but just so we could spend some private time with our husbands, but then we got the call.

That stupid call, we had a new one, that dreadful tone of voice she had used when she said it, it was just downright scary. She knew that she would be powerful, but she also knew she was dangerous.

_Dangerous. _

I knew she was dangerous, I didn't like her, not even a little bit, she seemed strange, and she was stealing my sister from me.

Not cool, not at all.

She looked so, worn down, dead inside, like…Stephanie.

When Stephanie was human, she looked just like Trisha, dead inside and out, like she had nothing left to live for.

I hated thinking of my sister as a dead person, but she looked at me like she hated me.

"I need to be alone, I'll come home later, see you guys." I kissed my husband and took off for Vegas, I knew it wasn't far from here.

It only took me two hours to get there while running my fastest. Once I got there, the sun had just gone down on the horizon, but it was still a little light out, I glowed, no sparkles, but still beautiful. _Always beautiful._

I walked the streets of the strip, stupid men giving out porn and drunks laughing and pissing themselves. I laughed at the stupid humans, they had no idea that I was the most dangerous predator in the whole world, and they were all my one slip away from being killed.

I could never tell anyone, but I always wished that I stuck to our natural diet; I wanted to kill humans, rid the world of the evil that walked it and was hurting the innocent humans here. I knew that I was never going to be allowed to do that, but I needed it.

My monster had been hiding away, but I knew what I wanted.

I wanted blood.

_Human_ blood.

The red crimson running down my throat, soothing my unrelenting burn, my desires.

Too bad, it would never come.

I stopped at the Prada store and bought a new outfit, mine was dingy and dirty, I wanted to look good.

If there was anything I loved it was fashion, it was the one place where I felt perfect. My long dirty blonde hair, long shapely legs, thin waist, not too busty, but perfect.

The perfect body that all vampires had, the flawless skin that I had always wanted, but now I felt like I was sinning.

I don't want to lie to be perfect, I don't want to be some fake.

Walking the strip always put a smile on my face, the lights and the craziness. I stopped at a bar, and ordered an apple martini. Men ogled like always, but I just sighed and blew them off.

"Melissa?"

I turned around at Andrew's voice. I saw Stephanie off with Ethan dancing, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? What is going on, will you talk to me? I love you sweetie, what is it?" He was desperate for me to tell him, I wanted to, I wanted to tell him what I needed, what was wrong with me, but I just didn't know.

"Hey Andrew, take a load off, let me talk to my sister will ya?" Stephanie sort of just pushed him away, he sighed and ordered a drink and went to a booth.

"Okay, spill it sister, what is it?" She demanded.

She never asked for anything, she always just took what she wanted, no mercy, just harsh and cold orders. She is so like Izz.

"I want blood." I hissed.

Ethan and Andrew's head snapped up. They growled low and dangerously. Stephanie just looked shocked.

"Do you need to hunt?" She asked.

"No, I meant I want a fucking _human! _I want to slice their throats and drink their blood and watch them die, just as Jason did." I cursed. I hissed. I was pissed.

"Okay, you don't know what you're saying, just calm down."

"No! _You_ don't understand! _You_ don't get it, I want it and I am _going_ to take it."

With those last words, I walked away.

I got up, I left that bar, and I ran away. I went to the airport and I got on a fucking plane. I flew all the way to Italy, I walked through the streets of Volterra, and I went to see the Volturi.

If there was anywhere that I could go to get blood, it was with them, everyone knew that.

The doors opened, and there was Demetri. He looked at me with shock.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I need to see Aro." I demanded.

"Who is that Demetri?" I heard a voice, it sounded female. A beautiful woman with long dark red hair stood behind him, she pushed him aside and stared at me long and hard. "Who are you?"

"My name is Melissa Hunter and I would like to speak with Aro, please, it's urgent." I raised my black eyes expressively, I think she understood, but I wasn't sure.

"My name is Erica, please follow me. Demetri would you hold her please." He nodded and took my arm, lightly.

They brought me to the throne room all while I was trying to registering what was going on with me and in the castle. The smell of human blood was all over the castle, I noticed Erica must be new, or new since Isabella was here.

She pushed the doors open and I saw a young blonde girl drop a drained human to the floor, a male, maybe in his early twenties, dead, drained of life, on the floor. I grinned malevolently.

Yes, this is what I wanted.

"Ah, Erica, who have you brought with you?" Caius asked in a deep voice, eww I think he was trying to be sexy or something.

"She said she was a Hunter." Her voice turning dark and sultry.

Aro's eye's almost popped out of his head as he growled and moved back. "Get out! I do not want you here! You have come to kill us haven't you! This is how Isabella repays me? How dare the little bitch!" He hissed.

Hearing him talk about my master that way infuriated me to no end but I kept my growl inside.

"I am not here for her, I have come alone. I would like to join you. I am not happy with the vegetarian diet, I want to try things your way, please?" I couldn't help the longing I felt. I just wanted to be accepted somewhere.

"If you are lying we will know, give me your hand." The pleasantries were gone, there would be no niceness here. If I was lying, but I wasn't and he would see that and hopefully accept me.

I lifted my hand into his, I felt his past and future happiness come into my mind, but sadly there were no future ones, only past hunts, no love…no happiness, huh, this man has not had a good life.

"Interesting? You are gifted are you not?" Aro asked.

"I am, but it isn't a very helpful gift. I can see your past and future happiness, any happy moments I would see them. I am sorry to say that you have not had a very happy life, nor will you lead a happy future," I took my hand back and lowered my eyes to the floor.

"You will not last long here, Isabella will come for you." Caius said sternly.

"I know that, but I need blood, she would never allow it. She would destroy me. I just want to try it, if it doesn't suit me, I will leave, I won't let her come after any of you, I swear it. Demetri please, tell them, they can trust me can't they?" I pleaded with him. Come on man, back me up!

"Demetri, you know this girl?" Aro seemed a little confused.

"Yes I do sir, and you can trust her. She is not an evil person, she would not have any other motive in coming here than the one she gave you."

"Thank you, please Aro, a year, just a year. That is all I am asking for."

"Let's see what we can do for you Melissa." Aro's voice rang out as he sat in his throne.

I smiled an evil grin.

_I will get what I want, and I want blood. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleventh Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

**Melissa Hunter:**

I looked at my ruby eyes in the mirror and sighed. This was what I had wanted a year ago today, and now that I know about this life, I've had my final fill.

I was completely unprepared for the difficulties of being so far from my mate even though it had been my choice; the burn in my chest was a constant reminder of my betrayal to my family and leader.

Andrew and I had been married for almost 22 years in a few weeks, and if I stayed any longer, I would miss our anniversary.

I had to leave and I did not keep it a secret; I made sure to let everyone who cared here know that I would be leaving when I had to.

I looked over myself in the mirror one last time and pulled my robes tighter around me. I stood up, collected my bag, and I walked out of my room towards the throne room to make my last goodbyes to my mentor.

When I entered the great hall, the stench of fresh blood of feeding time hung in the air like a menacing farewell.

I pushed open the doors of the throne room to see Marcus standing by the window in the far left corner, the sun shining in caused his marble skin to sparkle through the room. Once he saw me, he raised his eyes in sorrow.

"My daughter, can it truly be that you are departing?" He asked with a deep pain etched into his voice that made me want to weep for this man and cure his broken heart.

I sighed, "I'm sorry father, but it's time I made my way back home, Andrew needs me and we have been separated for far too long. You know how much it hurts for mates to be away from one another."

"Yes, I certainly do my child. I only wish that there were a way for me to join you. I have grown tired of the bloodshed and malice inside these cold walls of torture and if there were a way for me to depart with you, I would leave without a moment's notice. I hope you will be safe without me to protect you and that you have learned much from our way of life."

"I hope you know Marcus, that without you I would have never had the courage to admit to myself that I am broken. You really made me understand that I must take what God has given me and accept what I have. I may be greedy and mean but I need my family, I really do. Thank you father, I will never forget you." I smiled sadly. I could feel the venom coating my eyes, but I would not let anything fall.

Marcus moved toward me and pulled me into a hug; he sighed and kissed my forehead. "My dear girl, you have indeed pushed the limits of your relationships within your family, but I trust that they will accept you once again; though I would not recommend confronting them with your new eyes."

"I have time for them to change back before I return to them, please don't worry."

"About you? How could I worry about you? You are my angel; there is no doubt in my mind that you will be just fine on your own. I know they will take you back, but please be careful and do not get into any trouble. I love you." He said with a shaking voice. The sadness was prominent and I felt myself doubt my decision to leave him here.

"I have a promise for you. I promise that you will survive when this government goes down, you will be saved out of the kindness and loving nature of Isabella, she will not let you suffer for something you did not do. She may seem evil now, but I know that she will change and you will be happy again. I know it seems impossible to see right now, but you will, in time. I love you."

"Go now, before my brothers' return." He said suddenly worried. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I turned from him, grabbed my bag, and left the room.

Demetri was waiting at the gates and with a sad smile; he opened the taxi door for me.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you and I… I really liked having you here. I know that Izz won't be happy but if you ever need anything again, you know you can count on me. So have a good trip home and be safe." He sighed and pulled me towards him, his stone arms crushing me into his chest.

My breathing turned to sobs in his arms and he shushed me and kissed my cheek. He looked at me with such admiration and care. I would miss him and I knew I could never tell him that, but I still felt it.

"Thank you and I appreciate all that you've done for me, really I have. I will be seeing you, I am sure. Goodbye Demetri." I smiled and got into the car.

He waved as I drove off and I felt the tug of my heart as I left through the gates.

"L'aeroporto di favore." I said. The driver nodded and drove towards the airport.

I knew that leaving was the right thing to do, I just never figured it would hurt this much.

Through everything, I had actually learned a lot and not just about savoring the blood, and about family, but I learned how every moment of one's life is important and being able to live in our world and not make mistakes is a hard.

My awe of Isabella grew over time, how she is able to control and keep all of us from making mistakes and getting in trouble, is unbelievable.

She is a hell of a woman and for her to be even close to being capable of doing these things for us and it truly astounds me.

I was wrong to question her and I know that now.

Now I can see what she was doing and I can understand why she changed us. She had the strength to damn us and the courage to save us. It was harder for her to bring us here than it was for us to accept the change. She had actually committed the act, and I was the one bitching about it.

I could admit now that I was wrong, but to her I don't think I could ever tell her how right she had been.

Before now, I saw her as the enemy, every single thing she did to us was wrong, and I thought she didn't know what she was doing. I was wrong, it wasn't her that didn't know what she was doing, it was me.

I had absolutely no control over myself and she had too much control, no real heart, no real fun, and no real love.

However, that wasn't true, that was just me. I was the one who couldn't see straight, I was the one who was broken beyond repair.

I was the one who ran away from my life instead of fighting.

She was so right, and I was so wrong.

**VvVvV**

I walked the streets of New York City; the loudness was a change after being locked up in a castle for so long, but I welcomed the sights.

The streets were alive with people and the happiness that I craved, but the answer to my pain was not here.

No, here I'm just trying to find the courage to go home to my family.

Sitting on a bench in central park in my new outfit and cellphone, I looked at the stupid piece of plastic with distaste and resentment. I didn't want to have to call them; I didn't want them to know I was coming. I needed to have the head up on this one, letting Isabella see my weakness would only give her more reason to taunt me. At times, I knew I deserved what I was getting when she would gibe at me, but what was I going to do? I was the one who screwed up and always looked down on our situation, so I couldn't blame her.

I felt that for some reason Isabella already knew that I was coming, and she was waiting for me to have the strength to do this on my own, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to move on without some help and support from my family. I knew that I couldn't call them and I wouldn't call them.

I knew where they were, we had already had a plan before I left.

The family would move to Denver, Colorado, and I was expected to join them, which I would...eventually.

Now that my eye color had changed back to loyal gold instead of betrayal red, I was ready to go home. Yet the feeling that I needed to stay just a little bit longer lingered in my wake.

I walked through the park in silence, looking at the lights and at the people, the happy people and the happy lights…

I walked toward the North Meadow where I knew the outdoor stage was. I looked up at the grand vision in front of me with awe and amazement. I slowly moved toward it and up onto the stage.

I had always thought of what it would be like to perform here and as I looked out at the meadow, I quietly sang to the world…

_Chances are when said and done,  
who'll be the lucky ones?  
Who make it all the way?  
Though you say I could be your answer,  
nothing lasts forever,  
No matter how it feels today…_

Chances are we´ll find a new equation.  
Chances roll away from me.  
Chances are all they hope to be…

Don't get me wrong I'd never say never,  
Cause though love can change the weather,  
No act of God can pull me away from you…

I´m just a realistic woman,  
A bottle filled with shells and sand,  
Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you,  
And though I see us through yeah…

Chances are we´ll find two destinations.  
Chances roll away from me.  
Still chances are more than expectations.

_The possibilities  
Over me  
Eight to five, two to one  
_

_Lay your money on the sun,  
until you crash what have you done?  
Is there a better bet than love?  
What you are is what you breathe.  
You gotta cry before you sing._

Chances, chances

Chances lost are hopes torn up pages.  
Maybe this time,  
Chances are we´ll be the combination.  
Chances come and carry me.  
Chances are waiting to be taken,  
and I can see  
Chances are the fascination.  
Chances won't escape from me.  
Chances are only what we make them,  
and all I need…

I looked up at the night sky and let my venom tears fall.

"Time to go home." I said to myself and walked off the stage.

An odd feeling of being watched came over me as I began to walk away. My senses heightening and my nerves stood on end and I knew someone, not human, was near me.

"Who's there? Come out, I'm not in the mood to play games." I said sternly.

I felt the wind change as a violet, lavender and the scent of rain hit my nose, I inhaled deeply, marking the scent and committing it to memory. I turned around towards the stage and looked up at the rafters.

A female figure was standing there. Hidden from sight by the shadows of the night. The next second, she leapt from the rafters and landed silently on the stage, then disappeared…?

Her form had melted into the background and faded away. She was gone.

I felt the wind change again and then she was in front of me, looking at me with scrutinizing eyes.

At first glance she looked a little out of time, with her green fifties styled dress, and short black haircut, molded to her pale skin, but the most strange was the color of her eyes. They were bright lavender in color and contrasted greatly to her pale skin and dark hair. Her smell was unlike anything I had ever sensed before, for she was not fully vampire, but not completely human. She was an anomaly.

"Who are you?" I whispered as I stood taller and put a hard face on.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me in wonder. She seemed a little immature, not completely adult, but somehow not really a child.

"You know her…" Her voice was sweet and almost silent, but I could hear the faint sound of bells in the air and I knew that she had spoken.

"Who?" I asked this strange creature, but she didn't answer she just circled me in awe. She lightly touched my shoulder and moved my hair to the side revealing my neck. I knew she could see my marks, but I let her. She seemed so incredibly intrigued; I did not have the courage to stop her.

"You smell of blood and sorrow…You are alone here? Why have you left them? Is she not a good mother…?" She began to pace as she asked me questions I did not understand. "I was told she was the best mother, she would not have let you go…You are heart broken and alone…I don't know who you are, but you know her, you have lived with her…I do not know her…I am alone…No one is like me you see, so I live in solitude without actually being alone…You are confused?" She turned to me and asked abruptly.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't think I can help you. Maybe you should go home…" I wanted to help, but she seemed mentally unstable and I knew nothing of how to help her.

I was about to say more, but I was cut off by a man running towards us and calling out to this stranger.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! There you are sweetie! Your mother has been so worried about you!" The man was tall and had dark curly hair and golden eyes, a vampire.

"She knows her…I can smell it, she is surrounded in it!" She seemed possessed and confused; the man pulled her to him and shushed her. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry miss, my daughter is not stable, I am really sorry we bothered you." He pulled her away before I could say anything and I watched as he was joined by a group of vampires. One looked at me, another one who was not normal, her brown eyes were locked with mine, but then they vanished from sight as if they were never there to begin with.

New York was turning out to be a more interesting trip that I had originally thought it would be.

I sighed, pulled my purse closer to my chest, and walked back onto the streets to call a taxi.

The feeling of defeat hung in the air, the sadness washed away with my resolve.

I was going home. Finally.

**VvVvV**

I walked out of the terminal in Denver and tugged on my new winter coat.

I knew I still had to keep up the appearance of being human; it was one of the things I never forgot through all my years and experiences while being a Hunter.

Once I was guarded by the trees of the forest, I took off towards our house.

As I got closer and closer, the family's smell grew stronger, pulling me toward my mate and my family.

A mile out from our home, I stopped and hunted. I knew I needed to be strong and prepared for anything that was to come when I finally made my way to the house.

I cleaned up and buried my kill. I felt sad at the loss of the animal as always, but knew that this was the life I truly wanted from now on.

I walked forward and followed the scents of my siblings.

I came to the back of a large red brick house, two stories high with large windows in the back. The deck from the master bedroom had its doors open, and I could hear the chatter of my family stop as my scent came through the open air.

I waited with my head down.

I heard the heels of Isabella walk across the hardwood floors and to the door. She opened it and scoffed. I kept my head down, knowing I had no right to look at her because I had betrayed everyone.

"So, you are finally home I see?" The harsh tone of her voice did not go unnoticed by me. I winced at the malice there, but knew she was had every right.

"Yes, Sir."

Somewhere in the house, I heard a door slam, and the banging of things being pushed around. The smashing of glass came next and I knew it was my Andrew in a fit of rage because of my return.

_Oh my Andrew…_

"Are you done prancing around then? No more murdering humans?" Isabella asked sternly and directly.

I then had the courage to look up at her and confront her.

There she was with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She was beyond pissed at me.

"I swear to it."

"Are you sure? If you are not, you can leave and never return." She said with an undoubtful truth.

"This is where I want to be." I promised.

"Good. I will not be so forgiving if this ever happens again, I hope you understand that. I am not going to have traitors among us! Do you understand me? Answer me dammit!" She roared. The air around us prickling with anger and tension as the trees shook in weakness compared to her powerful voice.

I fell to my knees in regret, "Yes! God I am so sorry, I should not have betrayed you…" I whimpered.

She scoffed at me, as if I were pitiful and worth nothing. I looked up at her, her rules and stature had never been questioned before now and yet I went ahead and had the nerve to betray her and the family.

"Go get cleaned up. You look like a mess Melissa." She scoffed once more. She turned from me and walked back into the house, through a door leading her down into the basement.

I stood up slowly and entered the house. I headed straight for the staircase and headed upstairs. I followed the stairs and hallway to the second door on the right, where I could centralize Andrew's scent.

I lightly knocked on the door and waited, but he didn't answer so I opened the door slowly to see the room in disarray with things smashed and torn apart, but there he was. Andrew was sitting on the bed reading a history book, but he didn't acknowledge me as I came in.

I looked at the man I had abandoned so easily and felt so much remorse that I felt as if I was drowning in it. In my own regret.

I glanced at him once more and headed for the bathroom. Not saying a word as I did so.

I turned the hot water on all the way and stripped my clothes off my sore and cold body. I slipped inside the glass shower and stood under the spray. I felt my venomous tears fall from my eyes and my body shake with sadness.

He didn't want me…

I had hurt him too much…

I am such a failure…

I fell to the ground of the shower and screamed in pain.

I pushed my palms into my eyes and screamed.

Oh god, how I was so alone in this world, not even my Andrew would look at me…how could he…I am a monster.

I felt the world closing in on me as I lay there on the stone floor of the shower. Feeling the beads of the water falling over my marble form curled up on the floor.

I'm alone…

"Oh baby…" Andrew's voice cracked as he saw me broken and crying.

As I felt the coldness of the stones on my skin, it was nothing compared to the stone warmth of my mate's hands on my body as he crawled in next to me.

"Please, hunny stop this crying, I love you. I'm sorry." He pleaded with me. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I slowly lifted my own and then greedily grabbed at him and yanked him under me.

I growled at him and felt him return my growl.

My anger and sorrows were combined into a harsh need for contact. Andrew looked at me with pleading eyes as he brushed my hair from my face.

"You are so beautiful, god how I missed you…" He whispered.

I smiled and leaned down to touch my lips to his. He whimpered as my tongue found its way inside of his velvet mouth. I straddled his hips and felt his hardened length against my ass. I smiled at him and let my hands trace his face, making sure nothing had changed. His marks were all there and nothing had changed.

He was still mine.

"Always, I am always yours." He whispered and flipped me under him, "Now I'm going to remind you that you are mine!" He growled and sunk deep into my desperate core.

I screamed at the fullness he made me feel.

The pressure of him shocked my system and made pure pleasure course through me like a bomb going off. He growled again and wrapped my legs around his hips, digging into me deeper than before.

"Say it! Say it god dammit!" He grunted into my ear as he pumped furiously into me.

I could barely find words as my motor functions had seemed to leave the building as soon as he touched me, but I knew he needed those words, the proof of our connection.

I whined as he pulled away and looked down at me with a smirk.

"Uh-uh, you will get nothing until you say it Melissa, now tell me, who do you belong to?" He hissed.

He stroked his hands down my body, rubbing and tugging at my breasts with fascination and love. He kissed my neck and licked my skin with pure earnest and need. He moaned as I grabbed at his cock but he pushed my hands away and pulled my arms above my head. He pinned my legs down and kept me trapped underneath him.

I moaned as he brought his fingers to my core, moving my juices around with his fingers and bringing them to his mouth. He moaned at our mixed taste and turned his blackened eyes to me. He stared me down as if I were his prey and I suddenly felt the pressure of our mating come crashing down on me.

"You, Andrew. I'm yours." I purred in complete love and honestly.

I felt the courage I needed to break his hold on me and flipped us over. He smirked and let me think I had the control, but I knew I never would when it came to this, to us. He was always in control when it came to me.

I slammed down on him causing him to roar at the pleasure. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up off him and back down over and over again. I soon felt the tightening in my stomach as I began to lose control of my noises. I knew he loved it when that happened because he would always start growling at me. I screamed his name as he bit down on my shoulder and spilled inside of me, but he didn't stop pumping in and out until I was cumming right along with him.

"Don't leave me." He whispered as he licked my new mark, closing it with his venom. I winced at the burn but I knew it was worth it. I knew it meant a lot to him.

"I don't think I could ever leave you again. Happy anniversary Andrew."

"Oh god, I love you so much."

**VvVvV**

**Trisha Hunter:**

I stayed in the Studio in the basement with Isabella as Melissa and Andrew loudly reunited.

I was very happy to have my own place in the house, somewhere I could be me and be left alone. I didn't mind not having a room upstairs; having the entire basement to myself was more than enough to compensate for that. Isabella was very generous with me and I couldn't be more grateful for everything she has done.

There were still many things that I was curious about, being new to this life I didn't quite understand a lot of what went on and how I was supposed to act, but with Stephanie and Isabella's help, I have begun to comprehend this lifestyle a bit more easily. Yet there were still things I was clueless about, such as mates…

"Is that how all mates are?" I asked quietly.

Isabella looked me and smiled.

"When they have been separated for a long time, yes. The male tends to need to know that their mate is theirs. This leads to domination and marking, but Melissa and Andrew are always the same. No matter how long they have been apart, it's easy for them to fall back into step with each other. They are very devoted to each other, as all mates should be." She explained.

I thought Melissa was mean the first time I met her and she didn't look like she deserved her mate with the way she treated him, but I guess there was more wrong there than anyone thought in the first place.

Mating didn't seem that complicated, but I didn't get how you found your mate.

"Would you like me to explain that?" Isabella asked. I nodded mutely and a little embarrassed, but she just waved it off as me being inexperienced. "Well, if you are ever near your mate you will feel the pull on your soul and heart to find them, but when you first see them you will have an extreme attraction to them, and you will probably want to mate right away. Some mates take longer to develop and that can happen if a male and a female don't act on the attraction, or if one of them is already with another vampire."

"Wait, if they are not mated, why would they be together?" I asked.

"Well being a vampire can get lonely and vampires tend to take companionship in others even if they are not soul mates. It's just common courtesy to be with a vampire if you are both unmated and are nomads, but in covens, it can be a bit different. For me, I was with Demetri from the Volturi because I was attracted to him, but I was human so that was a bad example…but Henry, with Henry it's because a while ago we met and something clicked and we just were together because we were attracted to each other."

"So if I meet a vampire and we're attracted to each other…I can have sex with him? That is…kinda wrong to me, I mean do I have to? What if he's lying to me and trying to hurt me? What then?" I began to worry about ever meeting another vampire, I mean I understood her relationship with Henry, he was nice, but I knew that not all male vampires were nice like him.

"Whoa calm down, no you do not have to do anything, and if someone is trying to hurt you I'll kill them before they have the chance to come anywhere near you. The mutual attraction will be obvious, don't worry about the sex part, when you are older and if we meet other vampires, then we will worry about this. Okay?" She seemed to be able to make me feel so okay in only few seconds, I am so lucky to have someone like her as my leader. God, what would we do without her…?

"Okay, yes I get it, but umm I have a question…" I didn't know how to ask about this, but I knew I needed to get it out there and get an answer I just was afraid...

"It's okay, don't be afraid, I won't judge you, ask me anything." She reassured me.

I decided not to voice my question and instead used my mind to ask her.

_What if I'm…attracted to women…are there gay vampires…?_

I cringed silently as I waited for her answer.

I knew I had feelings for Stephanie and she had returned those feelings. At first I was afraid of Ethan and what he might do to us, but he saw how nervous I was when Stephanie was telling him how we felt, and he seemed to take it well. I didn't want to steal her away from him or anything, I just wanted some comfort and I knew she would be able to give it to me. With his approval, he had allowed us to have free reign of whatever I wanted, he even allowed me into their bed.

I had been afraid of men because of how I was turned, but Ethan made sure I felt secure with him before anything happened. I had never guessed that anything like that could ever happen with mates, but for some reason he let me in and I was so very grateful.

Isabella looked at me with kind eyes and smiled.

_Trisha, sweetie, it's okay, don't be afraid. I know what happened so you don't need to hide anything from me. I am not against you and I assure you that it is very possible for there to be homosexual vampires out there and even if you end up with a male that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you. I'm happy for you, you've been able to branch out and bond with your family, there is no worries. _

I sighed in relief and smiled, "Thank you so much."

_And, if you ever need anything, anything at all from me, you can just ask. I'm here for you too; I would be honored if you ever wanted me like that as well. _She winked at me and got up.

"I'll talk to you in a bit; I think I'm going to arrange for us to go to school starting next semester, you okay with that?" She asked.

I was still shocked by her admission and her suggestion that I just nodded my head and watched as she pulled me up with her and gave me a small kiss on the mouth. She smiled at me and brushed her fingers across my jaw. I felt a little scared and a lot worried that someone would hear us, but I just smiled and nodded and let her walk upstairs pulling me right along with her.

As we entered the family room, everyone was situated around the room, doing their own things. Melissa was telling Stephanie about Italy, Andrew was still reading that darn history book, and Ethan was playing video games on the TV.

Isabella cleared her throat and everyone turned to her, giver her their full attention with one action.

"I think we should go back to school, are you all up for it?"

Everyone seemed to agree one way or another, not really caring, or just looking for a distraction from our constant lives.

"Good, I'll make the arrangements."

With that, she left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelfth Chapter for the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

**Isabella Hunter:**

Everything seemed to be going according to plan, with everyone back at home and all of us happy, nothing seemed out of place.

Trisha had found solace in Stephanie and never came to me for help on her _personal matters, _and Ethan had been a real trooper through the whole thing. I was seriously impressed but slightly worried that she would stay attached to them and never find her own mate.

I had pushed her more and more every day to try to branch out, and with our decision to go to school coming up she would have her chance to try and find someone for herself.

I knew that going to school right after Trisha's turn wasn't the best idea at the time, which led to us waiting a while before actually attending.

Time went on and passed without me noticing again…

Years were jumping passed us and when I looked up from our separate private lives, I noticed that our family was running smoothly enough and that our 15 year break was up.

School awaited us.

Some of my family had never finished school and this was their chance to go back for the first time.

I had always loved school myself, but I had done this routinely and this time was no different, but when we walked into school that first day in September, I knew that this school had another special person who would eventually join our family.

The nerves on my family's faces were quite funny, but being the leader, I did my best to calm them down by sending them confidence and composed feelings.

They were all very grateful, but still Trisha was on edge. Stephanie tried to help, but she wasn't helping either.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her aside from the crowd.

"I never made it passed my sophomore year of high school, and now I'm here, I just don't know what to do…" She looked scared and completely out of her element and I felt so inclined to help her…

I sent my memories of school to her and allowed her access to my knowledge so this would not be as difficult for her. She swayed a bit and blinked her eyes a lot in the process as she processed it all. I smiled and waited for her to imbibe all of it.

"Are you okay?" I asked almost silently.

She looked up at me as a huge grin spread through her small face; she threw her small arms around my neck and squeaked like a little girl. The glee and confidence she exerted made me feel like a proud mother watching their daughter graduate.

"Thank you so much! You are the best! This is going to be so much easier, but I'm still a junior aren't I?"

"Yeah but we all are and at least now you'll have a clue what's going on, so why don't you just run along to class and I'll see you in a bit?" I smiled and watched her nod slowly. She turned and walked away, right on to her new classes and brand new year.

I walked the halls for a few more minutes before I headed toward homeroom, and right there in the second row, third seat on the right, was the girl I would be making my second in command and the last member of my family.

**VvVvV**

I had played this role many times before, the smart older mentor with untold knowledge of the outside world just trying to help innocent girls reach something that they never dreamed was possible, and watching Katherine Wilds attempt to give a shit about school was just another case waiting to be opened.

She had greasy stringy reddish hair, too thin body with not enough body weight to look healthy, pale white skin, deep set small light hazel eyes, the smallest hands I had ever seen, and yet not all these details seemed to matter.

I could see her future self and the dead looking girl would not look like this forever, that's for sure.

A future filled with a strong and independent woman fighting off newborns and protecting our family. With her long fiery auburn hair flaring in the ruby eyes of her unlucky victims, she would be a masterpiece and she would follow me gladly.

I heard her heartbeat speed up as she felt eyes studying her; she turned to look over her shoulder and our eyes met in a silent acknowledgement. She felt an odd comfort in my stare and attempted to smile, but failed sadly. I nodded my head in a silent greeting to her. She seemed shocked that I responded to her, but took the greeting in stride nonetheless.

We continued class without another glance, but as the bell range, she stayed back and turned to me.

"Hi." She said is a very small and broken voice that I felt my heart break for this girl. I felt this strong need to make her safe and bring her into my life.

She would be one of us and I had to keep her safe.

"Hey, I'm Isabella but you can call me Izz if you want." I put my hand forward as a formal greeting, hoping she would take it and she did, not even taking the time to notice or care for my change in temperature.

"It's really nice to meet you, I'm Katherine but you can call me Kat." I smiled and walked out of class with her. "How long have you been living here? I've never seen you around before today." She took notice, but I did not think much of it.

My family has been in Denver a while, but not out in the open like we were beginning to now, so I made a small lie to cover the truth, for now. "My family and I just moved here actually."

"Oh that's cool, I've lived here my whole damn life, but lucky for me I love the mountains and the temperature doesn't get that weird, I think you will fit in here just fine." She seemed to actually like her home even though she was unhappy with her life.

Her memories were not all bad, but the drugs and pills in her past were what was really keeping her grounded here. She was lost and in pain, but she wanted help. She had recently talked to her parents about her problems but that just led to more yelling at home. The fighting made her fold into herself more and shy away from everyone, until today, with me.

"I'm sure we will thanks. Well I'll see you later, got to get to class."

"Yeah, see you later." She said, and then walked off towards her next class.

I turned around the corner someone bumped into me and fell down, papers flying all around the air and books slamming on the ground while I silently cursed myself for not predicting that.

"Ugh, fucking hell, this day cannot get worse if I tried…" The boy cursed under his breath.

I sighed and bent down to help him collect his papers, but as I began helping he stopped and looked at me strange, but I just collected his stuff and handed it to him with a smile.

"So sorry, I was off in my own world, I didn't see you there." I said with a smiled and pushed a long lock of hair behind my ear.

The boy blushed a deep shade of scarlet and whimpered a little as he looked at me, but I knew that he was just a nerd who barely ever spoke to girls, so I just smirk and walked away.

The boy dumbly watched me go and as I looked back, I winked at him and he dropped his stuff all over the floor again.

I chuckled to myself and kept walking.

_Oh_ _boys, they never change…_

**VvVvV**

Classes passed by and soon it was lunch.

I knew my family did not want to eat human food so I changed the molecular bases of the solids into water, so they could barely taste a thing. They pretty much just ate soup, which was a lot better than dealing with solids that they couldn't digest.

Sometimes I thought that my gift of controlling things was ridiculous, but I knew that they would all come in handy one day.

As I entered the cafeteria, I saw Kat looking around for me, and my family sitting in the back at a round table.

This image reminded me so much of the Cullens but I knew that now as certainly not the time to be thinking of them.

I waved at Kat and motioned for her to follow me. I glided towards my family, but when they looked up and saw Kat following behind me, they glared and hissed.

_Shut up all of you, she is with me._

They all seemed to comply but there was distrust in their eyes and made me uncomfortable as I sat down with Kat next to me.

"Guys, this is Kat, be nice." I warned them.

They all introduced themselves and Kat acknowledged them.

Trisha was the most welcoming and smiled at her, the guys did not seem to mind, but they made a note of her off smelling blood. I shook my head at them, just daring them to say something about it, but they resided. Stephanie was scrutinizing her, but not completely denying her entrance into our circle, but Melissa, god help us, was a stuck up bitch.

"So, where are _your_ friends, Kate, is it?"

"Melissa, its Kat and I think you should watch your tone and mind your own business." I sneered.

"No, Izz its okay, I don't really have many friends, but thanks for pointing it out again, like I don't already know it. I think you _should _mind your own friggin business and stay out of mine, I may want to be friends with Isabella, but that does not have to include you if you don't want to be a civil person and just be nice." Kat commented.

Melissa looked at her like she was the devil and hissed at her, "Like I'd wanna associate with you, please give me a break…"

I sensed Kat feeling threatened and pissed off and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them from having words.

"What does it go against your code of law or something? Is that stick so far up your ass that you can't see that I don't need you or your bitchy attitude getting all up in _my _business?" Kat was ragging, but I knew I had to let her speak her mind and make her point.

They would be friends soon enough, but without the fights and attacking each other they would never learn to coexist.

"Wow, okay, jeez I'm sorry, take a chill pill woman. God, PMS much?" Melissa was again trying to attack her, but I gave her a stern look, telling her to shop it, but she just wouldn't take the hint. "What is your problem? Coming in here, thinking you can be with us, we are not some stupid little popularity group you can win your way into baby, no way, so don't even try. Why are you here?" Melissa was now growling low under her breath and her eyes had changed to black, but Kat didn't seem to be phased, she wanted a fight.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that getting mad would cause something to change, but the sound of thunder outside is what really caught me off guard. The loud crackling of bolts of lightning screamed through my mind. Kat's rage spurred on the angered weather outside. Today had started as a lovely day, but now it had spontaneously changed into a warning-filled day, making people afraid that they might be blown away by the anger that was bursting through the air, but Kat never wavered.

"Listen to me you stupid girl, Isabella came over to me, she approached me! I would have never even dreamed of being at this table or talking to anyone of you if I hadn't been given a sign to say it was okay, but hey if you wanna play the bitch game then you are gonna have a hell of 'a time getting me to stand down. Why don't you take a whack at it! Come on; make me back down you stuck up cunt!"

The anger in her words were obvious to everyone at our table, but the rest of the cafeteria had no clue that World War III was close to breaking out over here because I made sure that the bubble around our table kept a glamour up, making it look like nothing was wrong over here. We didn't need people to see how we act with humans, or how Melissa acts toward humans.

What a bitch…

"Okay, you know what I am sick of this, why the hell should I have to deal with your whinny bitching, I don't give a shit if you die or live so why don't you go spout your crap to someone who could give flying fuck about you." Melissa gave her one more look and grabbed Andrew before storming out of the bubble.

The silence didn't last long, but even in those small few minutes of respite, I could feel Kat's glee and smugness at defeating Melissa. Even I was proud of her, but I was seriously disappointed in Melissa for acting so disgustingly towards Kat; I had made it a point to show them that Kat was one of us, but she didn't care. Always worrying about her and trying to 'protect' us that she doesn't see that I am trying to show us the path to happiness.

"Well, that is my sister; sorry, she can be really difficult at times." Stephanie smiled and laughed as she watched her sister walk away.

"Wow, she made me mad…I am so sorry Izz, I have no idea why that happened, I don't even know her and I was screaming at her like she was my mom…"

Kat was really embarrassed at how she had acted, I could feel the small heat rise to her cheeks as she tried to hide her face, but I already knew how she felt by the change in the weather.

Things had slowed down outside and it was safe again, but the sun was still hiding behind the shadows, hiding from the threat down here, afraid that it might be pushed away again by an unknown powerful source.

I looked at my family but they seemed to have cooled down from the fight. Kat was still on edge, but was unaware that anything was out of the ordinary.

I looked at the girl as if she were a blessing from God, but I knew better, this was just fate. God knows I play with fate all the time, me and fate are best friends at the best of times and enemies at the worst of times.

Even with my odd beliefs in God, I knew that this girl was sent to me for protection and guidance, and I would do everything in my power to help her.

No matter what.

**VvVvV**

It was nearing our graduation of our senior year and our friendship with Katherine had blossomed into something great, we had explained what we were when she came to us this summer with her speculations. We confirmed some of her fears and corrected her on some of her crazy ideas.

She was a little afraid for a while but she came back to us with open arms and said that she was so happy to have friends that would defend and protect her, and even be willing to share our existence with her, but she was reluctant to agree to that.

She wanted to explore her options in college and live a life. She was also afraid to leave her family behind and never be able to see them again, but I reassured her that if anything life threatening ever happened that we would do what we think she would want.

It wasn't time that fixed Melissa's opinion, but it was actually Stephanie. Steph made it her job to make sure that Melissa accepted Kat because she knew that Kat would be joining our family, but with her sister's resistance, things would not go smoothly for us.

The day of our graduation, just as we had received our diplomas it began to rain.

Small bitterly frozen teardrops of rain fell down onto us, soaking us to the bone, and as I looked over at Katherine, I saw that she was crying in her seat, with her head down. I felt her sorrow and deep cutting edge pain, and I knew that something was very, very wrong.

_They're not here…why would they miss the most important thing in my life? Why would they do this to me? I really am not worth their time and I should have figured that out a long time ago…_

I gasped at the searing pain that coursed through me after I had read her inner thoughts.

My vision began to blur as I swayed in my seat and grabbed on to Stephanie, who was sitting next to me, and silently screamed as the vision came through my eyes and into her mind as well.

"_Katherine Wilds was reported missing three days ago and presumed to be dead…her parents have recently been killed in a car crash, please call local authorities if her body is located. Miss Wilds is now a ward of the state, and if she is found alive please be aware that she is mentally unstable and needs to be delivered to a hospital immediately." The reporter signed off. _

_Katherine was standing on a bridge looking down over the cliffs, the mountain range was beautiful from up here, but she was crushed by the weight of the world. She was holding herself together trying to find the courage to just fling herself from the bridge, but the freezing rain was too heavy and she could not. She fell to the ground in a slump. _

"_God! Why the fuck have let me live this long? I never deserved any of this…my family; you took my family, why can't you just take me too? Please take me…" _

_A large gust of wind came through the bridge and carried Katherine over the edge with it. She flew through the air like a bird, welcoming her destiny with open hands, soaring like a swan she fell down. Down to her death. The sharp rocks at the bottom would welcome her in pieces and break her further, the depths wanted her torn apart ready for digesting and that is what they got. _

_Her body crumbled on the rocks, bones snapping, blood gushing, and life falling. She lay dying on the rocks. _

_An ear-piercing scream rocked through her furrowed and shattered frame. Big fat tears of agony poured down her face, "God…help me…"_

I felt myself and Stephanie crying as we came to reality.

I looked at Stephanie with black lifeless eyes, and I swore that I would save her.

"We cannot let that happen, do you hear me? That cannot come true. Katherine will not die!" I stared at her as she shivered in the rain and nodded.

All the students from graduation had disappeared leaving just my family and no Katherine anywhere in sight.

Our family was confused and scared because of my outburst. They knew what we had to do, I knew we had to change her and damn her like the rest of us.

"It's going to happen soon, we have to send someone to find her and save her. I have to get everything ready for us to get out of here, so it can't be me. Someone needs to step up, take this responsibility, and save her. Who wants it?" I asked blankly.

"I will." Stephanie stepped forward, but I shook my head no.

"You saved Trisha; it has to be someone who deserves redemption."

Melissa looked around at everyone and sighed, she stepped forward with her head hanging down in despair, "I want to save her, I want her to be like us, I won't let her die Isabella, please let me do this." She pleaded with me.

"Yes go, but take Andrew with you, you're going to need his venom and his medical degree to put her back together. I'm warning you, she will be destroyed and dying so you have to hurry. Stephanie, give her your memories, she has to know what she's looking for."

They did as I asked and nodded, "Go on then and hurry." They went and left Stephanie, Ethan, Trisha, and myself in the middle of the front lawn of the school in the rain. "We have to get home and get things ready for her. Now." I ordered them.

We took off towards home and I sighed in relief, as I smelt Peter's scent near the house.

As we got closer to the house I saw him sitting on my porch just watching the storm happen around us. He looked sad but strong as always.

"She'll make it Izzy, don'tcha' go on'an worry 'bout nothin'." His accent was very prominent after all these years away, but it was still as comforting as always. He turned toward Trisha and smiled his charming grin and took her hand, but jumped back at the shock of her skin. "Fuckin' hell! Warn a guy, would ya?" He chuckled and jerked his hand, but smiled nonetheless.

"Trisha, this is Peter Whitlock, he's a friend of the family so don't go'an shock him." She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, but it's nice to meet you." Trisha said with a non-shocking handshake.

"Same here, and that lil trick of yours' is gonna come'n handy, so I wouldn't worry too much 'bout it."

"Okay I think that's enough fun for one day, let's get inside and set things up."

They all went in and began newborn proofing the house, moving valuables into the closets, boarding the windows, covering the furniture, moving glassware out of the open areas, and making room in the living and family rooms for extra measure.

"Y'know you're gonna need the basement for her, she's gonna be thrashin' and tryin' to trash this place t'the ground, it'd be best if Trisha moved upward, just for a bit." Peter instructed me.

I knew that Kat would probably be the most difficult newborn we have ever dealt with, mostly because her gift will be out of control a lot of the time and she needed a place where she could be locked up out the open air for a while. I was still afraid to do that though, I didn't want her to feel like she was trapped because that would just make it worse…

"I'll see what I can do."

Trisha was in her 'room' when I came down the stairs and by the look on her face, she knew she would have to give it up.

"She's gonna be a wrecking ball, I got things moved out and put in the guest room upstairs. I know I have to comply for her, she's going to be the baby of the house now, we will all have to help her, I'm just doing my part, but I hope you can hold her down for three days. Good luck." She grabbed a few blankets from the closet, placed them on the bed for Kat, and smiled at me. Then she left her room, willingly giving it over to someone who would probably tear it apart for good.

Peter put his arms around me and pulled me back into his chest.

"Everything is so messed up Peter; she wasn't supposed to kill herself! She was going to go to college and have a happy life then she would come to us…not now…she's so young and not ready. For God sake, it took her five years to get to her graduation and she couldn't even have that! I don't want her to have to go through any more pain."

"Y'could take it away, all the pain, if y'wanted to. I know y'love her babe, and if this is what y'need to do then do it. Help her for fuck sake, that's what y've been doin' your whole life isn't it?" He kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes, his red ones looking into mine and I knew he saw everything with just that glance.

I quietly sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"When will I be with him?"

"Babe, y'aren't ready yet for Jasper, y'need more time but I think y'deserve to at least see him."

I was shocked by his statement but I could feel the sincerity coming from him so I knew he was telling the truth, "When?"

"Well, uhh y'need to take care of your newborn and once she's all set, I'll send you to a friend and she'll help y'get to him. I promise sweetie, just give your girl time to change and settle and then ya'll be on your way. Okay?" I nodded against him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

It was only a few hours later that we could hear them coming back. The screams were already started once we got her into the basement and on the bed.

"Okay everyone out accept for Melissa and Stephanie, everyone else you can stay upstairs. We need to work on Kat now before things get worse." I ordered my family and they went to business. "Okay cleaning her and making sure her wounds are sealed is the number one issue. Let's get to work."

We pealed her clothes off of her and threw them away, as we laid her bare and broken body out on the bed; I felt my heart breaking again.

"We must make sure that she feels the least amount of pain possible, but first lick all the wounds close." I found a few on her hip that seemed to have dirt and rocks in them, so I cleaned them out while the girls copied my example. Her body was so dirty that I couldn't let them continue, "Okay maybe we should wash her first, carry her into the shower."

We all stripped our clothes off and sat her on the bench in the shower. I got the shampoo and washed her hair carefully as to not cause burning in the cut on her skull.

"We tried to seal the one on the back of her neck as much as possible but the one on her back practically ripped her apart, we should seal that first." Melissa helped me turn her over and I saw what she was talking about, her spin had been severed in a few places and I wasn't sure what to do. "Should I get Andrew in here to help?" Melissa suggested and I nodded blankly while looking at the tear in her body. I felt sick and moved from the shower, and grabbed a towel to cover up.

Andrew came in with his large first aid kit and got to work on her spine. I knew he could fix her, but the change was already happening, I just needed her spine fixed before she got too far into the change or she might not heal.

It only took him ten minutes to finish sealing her up. He turned to me with a sad look on his face and left the bathroom.

"Okay, keep fixing up her legs and I'll find her some clothes." I went into Trisha's closet and pulled out a pair of black shorts and tank top. The fewer clothes the better, less she can rip apart and off of her. Stephanie and Melissa carried over to the bed and helped me dress her. "Are you sure you got everything sealed?" They both nodded and moved off the bed, standing by the back wall and let me set her up.

Katherine's whimpers were turning into loud moans and pants as the fire spread through her body.

I turned to the girls and sighed, "I know you have never done this for a person going through the change, but we have to get rid of her pain. Melissa I need you to push as much happiness as you can into her and make her feel the best she has ever felt, while Steph takes away her pain and take away what she did to herself, I really don't need her to see how bad it was. She has to know about her parents but nothing else, she has to know she graduated, that she actually made it." They nodded and moved into position on either side of her, one hand on each of Katherine's face and the other hand on her arms.

I nodded and they began.

I looked at my girls saving Katherine from herself and I actually smiled, we would get through this and she would be okay.

I threw on clothes and made my way upstairs and looked around at the boys and Trisha, sitting around wondering if she would be okay. Trisha looked up at me and said, "I think I should go over to their house before she's done and get some of her things."

"Be back soon." I said with a nod and watched as she ran out of the room.

A loud rumble of the thunder rolled through the sky and I sighed. Peter opened his arms for me and sat down next to him hugged him.

"Oh don't be scared, she'll get through this thing and she'll be just fine." He whispered to me.

"I know, I just wish I could go to sleep and wake up when this was all over…I can't stay up here, I should be with her. Please stay with me." I whimpered against him.

"Of course." He promised.

I went down the stairs and looked around the studio. The rain was falling and the sky was bright, I could see the air clear as day through the windows, but I couldn't fall now, I had to be strong for my girl.

I walked into the room and excused the girls, "I'll handle it from here. Good job girls, you both should go rest up." They smiled and left the room.

With them not holding her down she began to move and arch off the bed in pain again. I moved to her quickly, sliding in behind her and laying her in between my legs. I shushed her and combed her hair down.

"You'll be okay baby, I promise…"

As I held her I softly sang to her, trying to calm her soul and her heart into submission and trust…

_It's like a storm,_  
_that cuts a path._  
_It breaks your will,_

_It feels like that._

_You think your lost,_  
_but you're not lost on your own;_  
_you're not alone…_

_I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do;_

_If you can't cope…_

_I will dry your eyes,_  
_I will fight your fight._  
_I will hold you tight,_  
_and I won't let go…_

_It hurts my heart,_  
_to see you cry._  
_I know it's dark,_  
_this part of life._

_Oh it finds us all,_  
_and we're too small,_  
_to stop the rain,_  
_Oh but when it rains…_

_I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do;_  
_and you can't cope…_

_I will dry your eyes,  
I will fight your fight.  
I will hold you tight,  
and I won't let you fall…_

_Don't be afraid to fall.  
I'm right here to catch you.  
I won't let you down,  
it won't get you down.  
Your gonna make it  
Yeah I know you can make it._

_Cause I will stand by you,_  
_I will help you through._  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_and you can't cope…_

_And I will dry your eyes,  
I will fight your fight.  
I will hold you tight,  
and I won't let go…_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go  
Won't let you go  
No I won't…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteenth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

**Isabella Hunter:**

My cell phone began to ring in my bedroom so I excused myself to answer it. As I answered it I heard the lovely voice of Peter.

"Hey, how have you been?" I asked as I took off my shoes and laid down on my bed.

"Same old, nothin' changin', but not for you…things are about to get rough. It's time for you to meet my friend."

"Are you sure? I know Kat is doing well, but is this really the best time for me to leave?" I asked.

"Well if y'don't go now I don't know if ya'll have time later. You are runnin' out of time babe; she's comin' for you." He said with a serious and frigid voice.

"Now! What? You cannot be serious, I still have almost…"

"Thirty years, that's all and then she'll start killin' your people and your friends. We don't want that to happen, so y'better get a move on. Y're headin' back to Forks High, she'll be there waitin' for you. She's real young and vulnerable so I'm warnin' ya, be careful with her. She'll take ya to the Cullens and then she'll be stayin' with um for a while…for protection."

I sighed, "Alright, thanks Captain."

"I love ya sugar, so be careful and y'have to remember the one most important rule: don't let them see you."

"Okay, got it. I'll wait for your next call. Bye." I hung up the phone and went to my closet to change.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped them on, I found a blue sweater, grabbed my leather jacket, and slipped on my soft black-leather running boots. I walked out and went to my dresser to grab my locket. I sighed as I flipped my hair over my shoulders.

_I guess this is it._

I went down stairs to face the crowd. Kat was at the bottom of the steps waiting as I descended.

"You look a little dressed up for a movie with us." She said with a smirk, but this wasn't a laughing matter.

"No jokes, family meeting now." I strode into the family room and stood in front of my 'children' who were all sitting on the couch waiting patiently for me to begin.

"I am going on a trip. It's personal and important, now is the only time for this trip because I have gotten word that we will be under attack soon enough. I have been trying to prevent this from happening sooner, I would hate to lie to any of you so I will tell you, you are all here to fight and you all will, no backing out. I didn't make you for this reason but vampires are created for war all over the world, so here you will be working for me just as you all have been from day one. This is the most important thing in all our existence including taking out the Volturi. We will be fighting against a war lordess, Maria of the Southern Vampire Wars, she is the cause of all pain in the south and we will be the ones to take out her entire army, from the inside. Any questions so far?"

"Where is she now?" Stephanie asked.

"She mostly stays in the southern states and near Mexico. She loves blood, she soaks in it, and it drives her mad with jealousy and drives her to massacre whomever she wants. I'm talking children, babies, pregnant women, the elderly, mental patients, she makes a game out of this. She has probably killed a solid million and maybe more in all her time, humans and vampires alike. She is a monster and she is the cause for a lot for my pain. Yes, this is a personal vendetta, but you will not have to worry about that, it'll be just us. I kill a lot by myself, but I will need all of you in tiptop shape to destroy her and we will destroy her, and every last newborn she has running around."

"Who will be fighting with us?" Ethan asked.

"All of us, plus Peter and Charlotte, and I'm not sure who else will be able to join us. I'm working on it, but it's not likely that we will have many followers behind us. No one is mad enough to try this besides me, so I guess we'll just have to make do with nine vampires. We are mostly gifted so it should help us a great deal, but none of you should be afraid, we will win. I have no doubt in my mind that they will crumble."

"How can you be so sure that she won't find out about this?" Melissa asked.

"No one else knows besides us and if anyone speaks a word of it they will have to deal with me."

She nodded and looked down.

"How many newborns are we dealing with?" Kat asked.

"I know Maria likes to keep a good group of at least thirty at all times, but sometimes things can go wrong and she loses them to their desires forcing her to get rid of them. I may be able to form an alliance and gain us more of a front, but it will take time."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Trisha asked.

"I guess I should just tell you the truth. All of you need to understand that this isn't us going after them…they are coming for us. They want a fight, Maria wants me to join her and she will do everything in her power to get me to join her including killing this family. I am going to have to make a deal with her and join her Army. I know that this seems like I would be betraying you, but it's not going to be like that. I'm going in under cover and I need you all to trust me when I say that I may have to go against all of our ethics. I will have to kill our kind and torture them, and my humanity may be gone when I get back. I'm warning you now before anything happens because I need your support." I sat down in the chair across from them and put my head in my hands.

I was stressed to say the least, but if I didn't tell them this now than they would never be ready for what was to come.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Melissa asked, again with the doubts…

"Goddammit! If you keep doubting us then no, and we will lose! Maybe if you showed a little trust and confidence then we could do this! Why do you constantly question me? Do you want to be the leader? You think you can take charge and control everyone. I thought since you got back from Volterra that you might be different and better and maybe you were for like a day, and then what happened? You just went back to being a stuck up bitch! I can't take this, I think you need to seriously train for this war and then if you think you can handle that, I'll see about letting you stay among us, but really, you have to stop with the negativity before I make with the chopping of your body!" I screamed at her.

Andrew stood up and growling at me and moved toward me but I pushed him across the room and into the bricks above the fireplace.

"What? Are you denying that I'm right? Andrew, please come on you know your mate is being a bitch, so why don't you just take your anger and shove it at her! I cannot deal with this! I am stressed enough right now, so why don't you just back off!"

He growled and hissed, but backed down nonetheless.

"I have to go, Kat you're in charge, and you have to get them ready so start training. Peter and Char should be here soon to help you with the training. You have all been trained to fight by me, but you need more, so they will teach you to not rely on your gifts and more on skill and practice. I love you all and I'm sorry that I have brought this upon us, but we must do this to save millions more from being slaughtered. Be safe."

**VvVvV**

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked up at the building where it all started. This is where I first saw the Cullens, where my life as a human was mostly spent, in school.

I got out of my car and shut the door.

I looked down at my phone and the time said 12:30, lunchtime.

I pulled my jacket closed and zipped it up as I walked up the steps and into the building and out of the cold air of Washington.

I looked around the halls and smiled, memories rushed through me and I saw myself in these very same halls all those years ago…

I walked down the first hallway, down past the office and teachers' lounge. I zigzagged my way through the halls and found myself outside of the cafeteria, looking in on all of the students going about their day.

I slightly envied them because they had no idea what kind of danger surrounded them. They were oblivious and happy.

I opened the doors and glided through the doors. I looked far across to the other end where that lone table was. Where once the Cullens had sat and been frigid and happily going on about their lives, until they met me.

And there at that table was a small girl with long honey blond hair and pale skin just like me. Her head snapped up and I saw the golden eyes of a young girl, no older than 15, she looked lost and sad, and oh so alone.

"I'm here to help you." I whispered low, knowing she would be able to hear me.

Her eyes widened in shock as she stood up and walked from her table toward me. The people around the room had slowly stopped what they were doing, and were now looking at us. As she neared me, I smelt her scent: honey and cinnamon, I basked in the scent, committing it to memory.

I waited until she was right in front of me before I started speaking again. "I'm Isabella, I was sent to find you and I was told that you might be able to help me."

She looked up at me with a sad smile and nodded, "I'm Elaina, it's nice to meet you."

I took her hand in mine and led her from the room and out of the building to my car. She got in without a word of instruction. I got in and pulled out.

As I started driving toward the highway my cell phone rang, looking at the collar ID I saw that it was Peter.

"Yes."

"You have her?" He asked.

"Yes, she's safe."

"Good, go to Portland, Oregon near Mount. Hood, that's where they are."

"Thanks, that's it?"

"Give her the phone."

I smiled at her and handed her the phone. She looked confused but accepted it anyways.

"Hello?" She asked nervously.

"You can trust her, and be safe. Goodbye." The line went dead after his short comments. She looked back at me with a sad look on her face as I took back my phone.

"That was Peter wasn't it?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you want to tell me how you know him." I sent her calming and trusting waves so that she would open up easier and she smiled.

"When I was human I lived in Brooklyn, New York with my parents. My dad owned a convenient shop there and my mom was a nurse, I was an only child because my mom had cancer a few years after I was born and the doctors told her it wasn't safe for her. My dad was really upset and I was too, but I knew I couldn't really do anything about it. I was a freshman in high school when the accident happened. I was riding the bus home from school and when I finally got there it was on fire. I was so stupid that I didn't even think, I just ran inside looking for my mom and dad, but the walls started to collapse and I fainted. I woke up three days later from the change with Peter sitting next to me. I was so scared and I didn't understand anything that he was saying. He noticed as I got more and more nervous that I blended into my background and after a few seconds I was invisible."

She looked up at me with a question in her eye, as if to say 'why am I here?'

"I need you to make me invisible too as we visit my old family, they think I'm dead and I need to see them once more before I go into battle. Peter sent me here so that you could help me but also for you to join them, he thinks it would be best if you were under their protection for a while." I explained to her. We had just passed the border into Oregon and I could feel myself getting more and more nervous as we drove.

"I understand. I ran away from him and Char when I grew out of my newborn stage. I didn't want to be a burden and I thought that they didn't really want me around. I was all for taking care of myself anyways, so I was okay, but if he needs to step in now then I guess I can't stop him or you for that matter." She looked sad again and I could tell that she missed her family. She looked out the window and sighed.

"We should hunt before we do this, for your sake and mine."

She nodded as I pulled over onto a dirt road and drove into the forest. "We should be near Mount. Hood so we won't have to go far to find their house."

"Okay." She got out of the car and waited for me to follow her.

I went to her and smiled, taking her hand again, "I'm going to absorb your gift now, okay?" She nodded.

I took a deep breath and looked at her, I sensed her binding and the cage that her body had, and I let mine touch hers, and waited for her light to cover me. As it did I watched her aura change colors, first it was a deep yellow and turned into a redder color, I felt her resisting but I made her calm as the process concluded. I took a step back and blended myself into the background, as she did the same I saw her clear as day.

"Others who use this look normal to you?"

"Yes, normally I would be touching them if they were sharing my gift, I have yet to learn how to project it, but it also masks your scent and covers your physical trial." She looked at me and sighed, "I'm sorry I tried to fight it, I had never felt like that before. It wasn't really a bad feeling, just like someone was borrowing my shirt with the intention of not giving it back."

"It's okay, I know it's weird to give your gift to someone, but I got you to calm down, so it's okay. We should go, come on."

We ran through the woods and chased after our meals. We hunted like true vampires, feeling the rush and enjoying the kill. I let go of my morals and took in the essence of this life for the first time.

As I finished I sat down on a rock and thought about my daughter. How much I missed her and how I wished she were here with me to help me. I could picture her smile and how her noise scrunched up when she disagreed with me, how she laughed and used to sing around the house. She was always the most beautiful person, but now being here without her so close to the people who caused all of this, I felt the spite that I never wanted to feel again.

I was beginning to blame the Cullens for her death, when truly it wasn't. I know that but for some reason I need someone to blame and they are just sitting there waiting for blame to placed upon them like it's their rite of passage or something.

I hated them and loved them all at once and that haunted me. How they could walk away from me without a second glance. How they could say the y love me and then just leave me there on my own with no one to protect me or defend me from evil.

Why did they just go?

How could they have done that to me?

No matter how much I thought about it I could never seem to find a good reason for it.

"Are you ready?" Elaina asked as she popped back into my line of sight. I nodded and took her hand as we became invisible.

We ran for about ten miles until we picked up Emmett's scent. I traced it back to the a large mansion in the middle of the woods…its always a mansion in the middle of the woods.

_I'm going to speak to you with my mind, it will make things easier for us. Just think and I'll hear you. _

She nodded.

I motioned for her to follow me as I slipped through one of the open windows on the first floor.

Emmett was sitting there playing video games as Rosalie read a magazine on the couch. I smiled at how normal they looked.

_The blond is Rosalie and that's her mate and husband, Emmett. _

She nodded and observed them thoroughly and then pulled me along through to the kitchen. Esme was cleaning the counters when we came in, but what caught my attention was the silent sobbing.

I reached into her mind to try to understand.

_Why is our family so ripped apart. Alice is gone, Edward won't talk, Bella…oh god my daughter is gone, how could we have left her all alone…_

_Oh no…mom is crying again…_I heard Emmett think.

I guess she did care, but it's not like I didn't think they wouldn't think about me at all, but why is Alice gone? That's strange…

_Why is she crying? _Elaina asked.

_She misses her children. Let's go look around some more. _

I heard the piano playing somewhere in the house so I followed the sound to the library and there Edward was.

_Wow…he's beautiful, what's his name? _

I smiled at Elaina as she moved closer to Edward. I had a feeling they would get along once I was gone.

_This is Edward Cullen, he was my first love…_

_Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry._

_No, it's okay, I don't mind. I don't love him anymore, so over it. _I smiled at her as she raised as eyebrow at me, but I laughed it off.

_We need to find Jasper, and he's not in the house so he must be out hunting, let's go and don't worry you'll have plenty of time with Edward when I'm gone and you're living here. _

She felt embarrassed at my comment but I just pulled her along with me. We jumped out of a window in the library onto the back patio.

I took off into the woods and followed the pull in my heart toward my mate. I could smell him and the blood, so I figured he was hunting.

When we found he had just finished and put his kill in the ground.

_I need you to talk to him for me._ I looked at her sternly and continued, _you have to do this for me please. This is my mate and I have yet to be with him for over a hundred years, please help me…_

_Of course._

Before I had time to think I was alone and she had rematerialized behind a tree near him.

Jasper growled at the new scent invading him and turned toward her figure coming out behind the tree. He ran at her and pushed her down to the ground, holding her there. She screeched in pain and pleaded with him to stop.

"Please, please, I need to talk to you Jasper! You're my only hope! Stop! Please!" She began to sob. I slowly sent him trusting waves and curiosity so that he would let her go and as he dropped her I told her what I needed.

_Tell him someone misses him dearly, that there is someone out there to love him._

She nodded and looked him in the eye, "I have a message for you, from someone who loves you, someone who misses you dearly. She needs you to listen to me Jasper. She needs you to stay calm."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Elaina and I was sent here to find you and your family, to join you and become one of you. She loves you so much, the one who misses you, the one who brought me here." Elaina whispered to him.

"Who? Who sent you here?"

_You must never tell him it is me, he can never know. Tell him that he's a wonderful man and that he must never be afraid to show who he is. _

"I cannot tell you, I mustn't ever say who brought me to you, but she needs you to know that you are a wonderful man and that you must never be afraid to show who you are and protect the ones you love from danger. You are a great warrior, but the one who misses you is in danger. She is worried about you, that you are losing yourself to your beast. She needs you to stay strong for her, so that when she gets to you that you will be ready to take your place as her lover."

"Help me understand, I don't get what you're saying to me…Please tell me who it is, who loves me, who is in danger! I need to know!" He was getting desperate, he had fallen to the ground on his knees and was begging her now.

_I'm going to give you my pain, and I need you to be my vessel, make him feel what I am feeling, what I have felt for him, what I go through for him, show him my pain!_

"Oh god! Please Jasper, she is in so much pain she needs you to be strong. She is so broken, so lost, she needs you! No! No! Jasper please! Listen to me! She loves you, but she is being punished for her sins, for not being strong, for giving up…"She fell to the ground in pain and screamed, but Jasper was still confused.

"Please, I don't understand what I need to do. Help me! Tell me please, what do I do?"

I pushed my pain into her let it settle before I let it flow through and into him. He yelled out and fell to the ground.

I cried as I watched him plead with her to help, but I had to show him what I had been through for him. I suffered for him and now he will know.

"What have I done? Why is she hurting? What do I do? Please make it stop, please…I want to help her, I need to but I don't understand! Please help me understand this!" Jasper sobbed as he dug his hands into the ground and roared in pain.

_Please Elaina let him know I will always love him and that I must sacrifice things to get to him, there is so much I have to do to be with him and I would do anything to stop this, but I cannot, he is the answer to my pain. _

"Jasper! She needs you to know that she will always love you no matter what and she must do this for you. She must suffer the pain to deserve you, she has to go through this to get to you. You must believe in love to get to her, you must keep going and never give in to your darker side. God! She loves you so much Jasper and she will never stop!"

I stripped both of them of my pain and let it go into the air around us.

I rained down tears of pure agony onto the earth for them to see my pain, and let the earth quake for them to see my pain, and I gave them my pain so they knew what I knew.

Elaina fell to the ground sobbing and muttering. Jasper got off the ground and looked up at me.

"You're welcome."

I smiled at her and nodded.

_You will never know what you have done for me here today. You gave me the chance to see him and be near him when I didn't deserve to, thank you my angel and you will be blessed for your sacrifice. _

"Elaina, is she here?"

I looked at her and nodded.

"Yes…she is. She's behind you." I moved behind him and waited for him to turn.

He turned around slowly to look, but was met with nothing but the forest. He was confused but cleared his throat anyway.

"Umm, my angel? If you really are there, I want you to know that I will wait for you forever and that I'll take care of Elaina for you. I may not know who you are, but I've felt you and I know your pain, so I will wait for you to come to me."

_Tell him I love him, I must go now, goodbye my dear Elaina. _

I backed away from them and slowly walked farther out of the forest.

"Goodbye…" I heard her whisper before she passed out.

I watched as Jasper lifted her limp form from the ground and as he carried her to the Cullens house.

She would be safe with them and now I had the strength to fight Maria and fully deserve my Jasper.

"Goodbye Jasper…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteenth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

**Isabella Hunter:**

As I made my way back to my car I let the agonizing sobs rack through my body, leaving me a heaping mess in the front seat.

I could feel the venomous tears flow down my cheeks as if they were ordinary human tears, and the thought sent disgust rolling through me.

I didn't want to think about how my change had caused me to feel human at times and then like an animal in the next moment.

I hated what I was, but I knew that if I had not become this I would have died as a pathetic waste.

I could feel the vibrating coming from my cell phone, but I didn't have the courage to answer it and hear the voice on the other tell me "it's okay", "you'll be okay", "please, just come home…"

I just don't need that right now, what I need is my fucking mate to hold me while I die inside so that maybe his presence could save me from the utter fucking sorrow that feels like it's going to swallow me from the inside.

I couldn't take the vibrating anymore so I opened the phone and yelled "What!?" at the unsuspecting recipient on the other side of the line.

I could hear the gasp and I could practically feel their fear seep through the phone and into my body, but I didn't let that distract me as I demanded to know what they wanted…_again._

"I'm sorry Sir, but Peter wanted me to tell you our destination." Kat's voice said in monotone, trying not to sound weak or afraid.

I sighed, "Yes well, what is it then?"

"He suggested that it would be more appropriate for us to relocate because of Maria's constantly changing border, so he placed us out of her normal range at the Whitlock Ranch just outside of Paris, Texas. We are way up north away from the fighting. He said it should be safe for us, and if we want to get closer for training then we should be able to find some newborns in local bars."

The area seemed safe enough to me, but I'm sure it wouldn't be much closer to Maria. It's been known that her newborns like to run rampant in the cities surrounding her territories.

I had a feeling that we would be having a warning sent our way soon, but we were nowhere near ready for an attack, so I rushed to start moving towards our new base.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, how are the troops?"

"Well Sir, to be honest…I don't know how they think this is going to work but they are not ready for it at all, and we picked up a few strays along the way. They seemed honest in their desire to help us, but we have not tested their loyalty, I was waiting for your instructions Sir."

"I'm glad someone had the courage to join, but I will have to see for myself when I arrive. I will see you soon, be safe Katherine." I hung up the phone and made my way to the airport.

I knew we would need time, but to us vampires, a few decades could pass in a blink, so I knew we would have to rush to work up our army to their fullest potential.

The time to fight was coming, and when it got here, I did not want to be caught in its wake, rather I wanted to ride the storm like a true warrior.

**VvVvV**

I could feel the tension as I approached the Ranch.

Our mysterious guests seemed honest from their emotions, but deception can be hidden so I would have to examine them much closer.

I walked into the large barn like house, looked around at my family, and as it seemed, our human drinking guests. They all seemed relieved that I was back and the guests were a bit taken aback by my presence, but that didn't really matter, they would get used to me soon enough.

As I walked into the house I made my need to speak evident even though Peter was very anxious to speak with me about my trip, I ignored him for the moment and began my speak.

"I hope all is well, but now we must get down to work. To our lovely guests I am the leader of this coven and I will be the one taking you into battle soon. I apologize in advance for my inevitable absence in the approaching time, but I have my own mission to attend. Maria is our objective, I will have her head, and if you cannot handle that, I suggest you get the fuck out of here. I need you fully motivated and your full support, there will be no backing out, it is not an option; you came here to fight and that is what you will do, are we clear?"

The three outsiders looked at each other and smirked; as if they knew I would be this harsh right off the bat…Peter must have warned them. _Ass._

One man stepped forward, a tall African American with devious eyes, and a cunning smile, short curly dark hair, and broad shoulders that even impressed me. He looked at me with kindness and tribute that I appreciated. His voice was raspy and low, but I felt it was a sincere voice that held the utmost truth to it.

"We give you ourselves as servants, as warriors that will fight by your side till there is nothing left of us. We give you our word."

The two other men, both seeming to be from the same region as this traveler, with similar features and strength all nodded in agreement.

I looked at them and let my mind feel their auras for darkness of any kind, a felt resentment, fear, regret, pain, need, and raw energy poured from them. They needed this, but it seemed more as a vendetta than a fight for survival.

"Why do you seek such retribution against Maria?" I asked them.

One man from the two stepped forward, slightly shorter than his leader of six feet and five inches, but a confident air surrounded him, a warmness somewhere inside of him had been burned out, leaving him this angry and shy warrior, but still a hunger for revenge boiled in his veins.

He came closer to me and hissed out his words quickly, "She has taken our families! She murdered our mates, taken them as prisoners and made them suffer, and then tore them apart like animals. We will kill her for all that she has done and will not stop until every one of those newborns are dead!"

I heard mumblings in Swahili under their breaths but I couldn't make out all the words to comprehend, but I assumed it was more ill comments toward Maria.

I nodded to the fellow in deepest regrets, "I understand your pain, my daughter was taken from me many years ago as well. Enemies always know where to hit us where it hurts the most, but that tactic will not only be used by them. We will take any chances we get to hurt Maria and if and when I find her weakness, I will use it against her until she whines and cries like a child."

There were many praises and cheers around the large meeting area, and I could feel the power in the room rise.

I knew we could do this if we all worked together it was just actually forming a plan that would take time and real concentration to succeed.

"We thank you for accepting us Sir, and we hope that we will be successful but we know the consequences and we have accepted them as well." The leader admitted with a deep regretful tone to his voice.

"I'm not surprised that you have done that but I assure you that we will not be failing, we will win and when we do we will rejoice as if the world has fully been restored to peace."

"Thank you for your belief in all of us, I truly hope we do not fail you. I soory, I have forgotten to introduce myself, I am Duna, and these are my brothers, Kamau and Ramla. We are very grateful for your hospitality and trust for allowing us to fight with you and prepare with you, I hope that we will be assets to this army."

I smiled and curtly nodded my head. I searched my mind for the meanings of their names; I noted that the leader of their group's name actually meant 'headman' which seemed quite fitting for him. The one who had stepped up to explain why they are fighting, Kamau, actually meant 'quiet warrior', and the fit seemed exact as if their parents had predicted what their children would become.

As for the last one Ramla, I was curious to see if he lived up to the meaning of his name 'predictor of the future'. Not only would that be helpful but also it would again seem that they were specifically named for who and what they would become.

"Ramla, are you gifted?" I asked.

His head whipped up and his eyes met mine with a sudden fear and surprise that I was not expecting.

Duna came forth again and apologized, "We should have been upfront about ourselves, and yes he is and he is the only one among us. He-"

"Can predict the future?" I cut in, assuming the meaning of his name was actually correct and by the look on his brother's face it appeared I was correct.

"How did you know?" Ramla asked.

I laughed and smiled at him, "Your name, it means 'predictor of the future', I just assumed it was telling the truth about you, and clearly it was."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yes I suppose it was a coincidence, or something…but I cannot see your future or any of ours, you must be a powerful shield of some sort to be able to block everyone around you."

"Yes, well I was always a shield, even as a human I was protected from gifted vampires, but when I changed my gifts became much stronger. I have many gifts, my shield is sort of a collector, I can absorb gifts and they become part of me, if you will allow me access to your gift I may be able to see our futures." I sent him trusting waves and he gladly accepted them.

I moved closer to him in hopes that I would not alarm him in any way. My hands hovered over the skin of his arms, where I could feel his aura just below the skin.

I let myself feel his gift, while his aura turned a light shade of blue in curiosity and slightly red at the alarming feeling of sharing your gift with someone. Once I had understood the true meaning of his gift, I released him quickly.

Ramla staggered back at the sudden release. "Wow that was not exactly what I was expecting…" He seemed a bit disoriented but fine nonetheless.

"I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable, I know it can be unnerving, but I can see us now. Not much in our near futures and our distant futures our clouded with unanswered questions and decisions, so I don't think there's anything we can do at the moment."

Peter seemed quite relieved that there was no trouble in our path for the time being, but I could sense something dark approaching us and I was not happy about that.

It wouldn't be here for a little while, but I knew in the next couple of weeks that something would find us here and threaten us.

"Why don't you all get settled into your rooms so we can relax for a little while before we train? Peter, Charlotte, would you please come with me." He nodded and led me towards his office with Charlotte quick on his heels.

He opened the door to his personal library, his large desk situated in the center of the quaint room. He motioned for me to take a seat behind the desk.

"How did it go? Did Elaina stay there with them?" Peter asked as soon as I sat down.

"Yes she is staying with them, and she is perfectly safe so there's nothing to worry about."

Charlotte smiled and hugged her mate, "Thank the heavens, we were so worried about her, I wasn't sure if she was goin' t'be hostile or not, but I'm glad she was helpful."

I could feel the love that Charlotte had for the girl as she spoke, nothing like the annoyance that the girl had mentioned, actually quite the opposite.

There was longing in the air, a desperate want to have her home, and yet Elaina never knew of these feelings, she thought she was unwanted and so she left. If someone had just spoken to her and assured her, I'm sure she wouldn't have left.

Peter looked up at me in regret, "I should've chased her, but I could feel that I shouldn't, that she had t'do this on her own, she had to run away. I only wish she'd told us that instead of just runnin' off like she did. It might've saved us some pain, but I can see that she found what she was lookin' for."

"I believe her purpose was fulfilled Peter. I'm proud of you for bringing her into this world and keeping her safe for as long as you did." He smiled and hung his head. He still wished he had told her he loved her before she ran away and the regret was eating away at him.

"I think she knew baby, she had t'have known we loved her. Right?" Charlotte looked to me to agree with her.

"Of course she knew! I swear she did Peter so don't beat yourself up about it. She just had to go on by herself. We'll see her again, I promise."

Even as I spoke the words, I could feel that I was lying to myself.

I could see her future stop within the next couple of decades as we prepared for war. She would be a casualty of this war and I was afraid to think of who else I would lose to Maria before I could destroy her.

"So! How were things with Jay?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"It went okay I think, I wasn't prepared for the aftermath but he spoke to me, he really did, and he was right there in front of me…I could almost touch him, but I knew I couldn't but he knows someone loves him, he will be protected now. I hope he can wait for me to get to him. I hate that he is pain and has been for so long now, but I have to do this. We all know I have to do this, right?" I asked them, searching for reassurance.

"Of course sug, this is what we all need. We all want that bitch dead and the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can go home to our loved ones and feel safe again." Charlotte swore to us.

I smiled and rose from the chair and headed toward the door with reluctance, "I have to go get unpacked and shower, so I'll see you guys in a bit."

Charlotte immediately jumped up and followed me, I looked at her with a confused look on my face and she just laughed, "I haven't seen ya in months and you think I'm gonna just let ya go off on your own to do shit without me taggin' along, are ya drunk sug? I've missed ya too much to let you get away from me, so let's go!"

She jumped up and down with excitement and pulled me from the office and to what must have been the room she designed for me because it looked too perfect to be a random pick.

"How long have you had this room ready for me? It looks untouched and perfect…" I noticed as I looked around the room.

"Oh, well ummm…I always have a room ready for you, in all of our houses, I just like t'be prepared, you know that." She gave me a cheeky grin and tackled me on the bed; she squeezed me as I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace, letting our love and happiness flow through the room like a blanket. She placed kisses all over my face and sighed as she settled against my chest, "I've missed ya so much Izz, please stay with us, I don't want ya t'go…I love you too much…" She whimpered as the events approaching came to mind.

I sighed and tighten my hold on her small frame, I knew she was afraid for me, but I would be fine, maybe a little broken when I came out of this but I would make it.

"Honey, come on please don't cry for me, I will be fine. You know I can handle that bitch any day of the week." I quipped, trying to make her laugh but failed miserably when she started yelling...

"I don't want to lose you! What if she finds out what you're doing and she kills you? What then? What will I do? What will Peter do? What the fuck with Jasper do! I can't lose you, not now, not ever! I need you…" She was sobbing and squeezing me like she thought I was going to disappear.

At the sound of the sobs reached all ends of the house, Peter came into the room and sat down on the bed next to us.

He stroked his hand up and down his mates back but he knew it was not possible to stop her sorrow, only I could and I knew I could not prevent things from happening.

I had a mission to go on and I had to, I didn't have a choice in the matter.

Maria was coming for me, she would kill my family if I didn't go and fight for her. I was saddened by this but I knew it was inevitable.

"Please Char baby, calm down for me, sweetie, I love you, I won't fail. I will come home and when I do, you will be the first person I see, hug, smell, love, breathe, you, get it? I love you, and you are my sister, forever. No matter what happens, I will be there for you." I vowed as I kissed he forehead. She sighed and looked at me with love and devotion.

Peter smiled at the interaction and touched his mate's cheek; she looked at him and kissed his lips lightly then turned back to me and kissed my cheek. She laid her head down in the crook of my neck and sighed in content.

_I've never had someone like you, I wish I had met you a long time ago Izz, I would have been happier. _Char's thoughts were heartwarming and I felt the need to cry, but I didn't want to show weakness at such a critical moment in our lives, so I kept my emotions bottled up inside of me, praying that they wouldn't come pouring out of me at the wrong time in the future.

I had a bad feeling that when the time came my emotions would take over and control me…but I couldn't let that happen so I decide now that I will shut down and keep my head only on the task at hand, winning this war.

The win is what matters, nothing else.

**XxXxX**

I could feel the darkness closing over my mind, leaving me a shell of my former self.

I had a predators look on everything, and I saw everyone as a threat if they were not submissive.

The Captain caught on quickly and sent the message around to everyone.

I smirked at the fear that spiked through the house now, just as I have formed into Isabella the Warrior.

I spiked fear into my pupils and I knew they would follow my orders without hesitance now that I had reorganized my priorities.

"Captain." As quickly as I requested his presence he was there in front of me.

"Yes Sir?" He stood tall and completely prepared to handle orders, not an ounce of relaxation anywhere in his body, he was on full alert and I really liked that. _I really did. _

_I want them training. Now. Go._

My order was short and to the point.

He ran off like his ass was on fire and got everyone outside in the clearing to begin training for the day, and sadly they didn't know that they would be training for at least three days straight without nourishment and if that angered them, well I didn't really give a fuck.

I went to the balcony off my room and watched as they mock fought each other, but they didn't look good enough.

They were uncoordinated as much as vampires could be; it had been too long since they really had the tension of a war coming.

I got the Captains attention and motioned for him to come closer.

_I'm going to create a fake attack; I want them unprepared to see how well they do. _

As my thoughts flowed through his, he nodded and stood back and watched as I created a group of fake newborns, just as Maria would have, they come out of the forest barreling towards them.

I smirked to myself before I ordered my army to attack.

My army looked shocked and surprised, that wouldn't do, they had to be on top of things at all times.

I pushed some lethargy at them to slow down their movements, making it more difficult to fight, but they pushed through just as I hoped they would.

I saw some improvements as they took out the fake newborns, but I didn't think it was over just yet. More newborns came from the forest, practically appearing out of nothing, but I knew better because it was all me.

I cackled aloud, but it was covered by the tearing of metal and the loud grunts of the fight.

The Captain jumped up to my balcony and sat on the edge looking down at the fight that I had created with a critical eye.

He turned to me and smirked, he was enjoying the show just as much as I was, but it was time to stop these foolish games.

I made the newborns disappear as I jumped from my balcony.

"I must say that I was disappointed at first, but I think you all improved when I tested your ability to push through my lethargy. Next time, I don't want any hesitation. Is that understood?"

A resounding 'yes' echoed throughout the clearing.

"Good. Continue training. I'll be watching though." I stepped back onto the patio and let them resume their activities when the Major came to me with a confident air about her.

"Sir?" I smiled at Kat and nodded, "Would you train with me?" She asked with a small bit of fear of my rejection, but I simply raised an eyebrow and walked back toward the clearing.

She had stayed on the patio just watching me walk away and I laughed at her confusion, "Well Major are you going to join me?"

She smiled and ran ahead of me toward our army with excitement, she wanted to fight me, test her skills, and I was completely ready to comply for her.

I took my stance before her and circled her slowly, I watched as she slightly moved her weight from one foot to the other. I smirked as she made a shot at me but I quickly dodged her attack.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Major." I laughed, but that was just to taunt her because I knew she didn't like it.

Her anger grew and she took another swipe at me but I moved to the side but I was unprepared for the backhand that she used to shove me down. I smirked at her success, but now I had to pay attention to her and actually fight.

Her muscles were taut and ready to snap in a milliseconds notice. I watched her mind calculate the odds of getting another hit in, but it was too much thinking, I jump up above her and over her head, landed behind her and grabbed her arms, affectively pinning them to her chest.

She struggled as I moved my mouth closer to her ear to whisper, "You can get out whenever you want, just flatten your palms and push out and fall to the ground while pushing your hips back."

She waited a few more seconds before trying it, but as she fell from my grip she smirked at me.

"Nice trick." She commented.

I nodded and smirked.

I swiped my right leg under her and she fell to the ground with a grunt. I landed on top of her, made a move for the kill, and stopped right before I would have bitten in and ripped her head off.

"End game baby. You lose Major."

She growled and fell back on the ground, "Shit!" She hissed loudly in frustration.

"You have to pay attention and stop thinking so much, you have to move with instinct, but don't do anything stupid. This isn't just about skill, it's about who wants it more. You have to want it Katherine, you have to want to kill me, kill the newborns, kill Maria. That is how you will beat me, them, and her all at once. Fight. Strategize. Move. Don't stop. You can never forget that you only have one eternity to live, so let's try to make it last, okay?"

She looked up at me and thanked me.

I got off her and walked over toward our African friends to see them fighting Peter, Ethan, and Stephanie.

The Africans were very coordinated and full of energy, giving them the upper hand, but every time one of them touched Stephanie they would stagger back, but Ramla knew when she was going to do attack him so he avoided her.

The others were oblivious and Ramla was too busy fighting for himself to warn his brothers. They would grunt in pain and move away, giving her an in, then she would go straight for the kill as they were weakened by her gift. It was very affective and I thought that it was a good tactic.

"You have to predict her attack every time, she is always gonna use her gift, she can't control that, you have to anticipate her moves and move out of her way at the last second and attack her from behind." I instructed them.

Kamau took my comment to heart and used what I said immediately, calling Stephanie out of the fight as he mock killed her.

She growled angrily and moved toward me to watch the rest of the fight from the sidelines.

I knew it would be unfair but, it was Ramla who got out next because Peter predicted his movements before Ramla could predict anything.

Their gifts helped them, but Peter had always been a very good fighter, being taught by my mate made him one of the best.

Duna and Ethan were still facing off, but Ethan only had his brute strength and his speed was little to be desired, so it was a good thing that Peter came at Duna from behind or I don't think that Ethan would have been able to defeat Duna on his own.

Just as Peter finished off Duna, Charlotte jumped on him and they began what looked like some type of animal mating practice…

The Africans looked a little disturbed by their openness but I simply walked away from it so I didn't have to feel my own lust rise, but I knew it was futile being in such an open area with that shit floating around.

Kamau ran up next to me, "Thanks for the tip with Stephanie, it was helpful, I only wish you could be there when we will actually be fighting to give us hints like that."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes that would be helpful." I was not really in the mood for conversation, especially with a male at the moment. I knew the lust was picking up around me and any male near was in serious danger of being attacked by myself, so I tried to walk away, but Kamau kept fallowing me. "Is there something you need soldier?" I asked with a demanding tone.

His eyes lowered to the floor at my tone, but it was his emotions that were driving me nuts, he was feeling lust for me and desire, but I did not want to provoke him at all.

"I'm sorry Sir, I…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You what soldier?"

"I'm just trying to say…" He looked up at me with embarrassment and lust, but I was afraid to allow the possibility of what he wanted to flow through my mind, but it was too late.

I knew what he was trying to say and my body had already begun to respond to his proximity.

"Follow me soldier." I smiled and allowed him to feel my emotions, his meek smile, turned more luscious as he saw my heaving chest and uneven breaths.

He followed without a second thought.

I could feel my own wetness seeping into my panties, and I knew I needed friction quickly or I would not be happy.

My door was pushed open and we flew into the room without a second to waste.

I pushed Kamau onto the bed and he laid there without trying to move. I smiled at his submission and quickly discarded his dirty clothing before doing the same to my own.

His fiery eyes glazed over as he took in my body, his hands reached out to touch me but I slapped them away and raised them above his head.

"I didn't say you could touch soldier, did I?" I asked with a raspy voice; it oozed sex and his need multiplied as he thrusted up into my center. I had to fight my moan of pleasure as he touched my most intimate parts, but I had to stay in control.

"No Sir." He hissed as I grabbed his cock and stroked him up and down. I laughed at him as he moaned and tried to grab at me again. I layered him in my shield to hold him down, and as soon as he felt the barrier he growled loudly.

"Uh uh, no, stay put soldier, I didn't say you could move." I cackled in his ear as I slowly traced his neck with my teeth and tongue. He moaned again, but I relented. I wouldn't give in until I wanted to, and I wanted him to beg me for it.

I pushed my lust at him and waited for his begging, but he wouldn't beg me, he just moaned and growled.

It was incredibly sexy but I wanted more from him.

I slithered down his body, leaving small bites along his torso, which caused him to thrust up. I smirked as I reached his very large erection, pulsing beneath my mouth. I lightly licked up one side and let my mouth cover the top, and I sucked hard.

He jumped and pushed against the barrier, but couldn't move. I shoved my mouth over his cock, giving him the friction he was yearning for and the roughness that I loved. I swallowed around him and he growled loudly. I pulled back and climbed over him again, my long hair created a curtain around us. I smiled at him, my ruby lips spreading over my pearly white teeth, my tongue slipped out to swipe across my lower lip, enticing him further.

He whimpered under me and whispered the one word I'd been waiting for.

"_Please!"_

The word wasn't even fully out of his mouth before I was slamming down over his cock, enveloping him in my core, giving him exactly what he's wanted all along. I growled loudly at the feeling of being filled, but it was more than that, I could feel my own heat, and every ridge of my pussy gripping him in desperation.

I moved with more speed and with harder thrusts. With every single drop down, he would push up into me more. I leaned back and put my hands on his thighs to gain more advantage. My trusts became deeper and harsher, as I pulled pleasure from the pain; I let myself scream out in it.

Kamau was panting and moaning under me, trying to grab me and I finally let him, "Grab my hips." Just as the words left my mouth, he did as I said. Pulling me harder and faster onto him, I let him take a little control, but I still controlled his climax.

I would take away his lust as he would near his orgasm to prolong the event; I let my lust flood his body but never enough to give him his release.

"Oh god, please, please let me cum…" He moaned as he tried to sit up again, I looked down at him and changed my thrusts to longer and more accurate ones, pushing him in all the way before pulling him completely out and back in again.

"Oh just wait soldier." I panted as I moved my mouth closer to his neck, _I'll give you what you want, you just have to let me cum first soldier. _I smirked at his surprise but continued my attack on his mind nonetheless. I let my dirty thoughts climb into his mind and influence his choices.

His free will slipped away as my walls squeezed him deep inside me.

He let me ride him and bring myself pleasure on him until I was ready, then just as I was about to orgasm I let him have all my lust and his, forcing him to climax inside of me. As he came I bit into his shoulder, leaving my mark forever on his body, and squeezing his cock as his reward for complying with me.

I moved off him and let him out of my hold; he fell to the bed with a loud thud, and tried to control his breathing. His eyes were still glazed over, but he could move his arms. He raised one hand to my face and brushed my hair to the side.

He leaned up and I let him kiss my lips for the first time.

As he pulled back his raspy voice came out as whisper, "Thank you." He smiled and rolled onto his side, bringing me with him. He pulled the covers over us and drew me into him, trapping me in his steel cage arms.

"You're welcome soldier."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteenth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

**Isabella Hunter:**

I hadn't expected my resolve to begin to buckle, why would it?

I didn't know I would actually be frightened of the idea of losing my family and friends, I never thought I'd be faced with such a notion or that that notion would cause me to do unspeakable things.

When the vision came to me, the one with our visitor, our warning, I panicked.

I had been planning for this for weeks already, but really, it felt like years that I had been readying myself.

We were approaching that dreadful day and I couldn't get myself into war mode, or into any type of mode besides catatonic.

My mind had gone silent and my limbs wouldn't corporate with me anymore, I just didn't know what to do. I was at a loss for the first time in a long time and it was putting me on edge.

Peter took over the training, and Kat helped him, my Major and Captain working together, fighting the good fight, but I was nowhere to be seen.

Kamau would try to talk to me, he would try to sleep with me, and I would shove him away, kick him away, I even slapped the poor man. He was saddened by my behavior but I had no real reason for my actions so I couldn't defend myself. I hated hurting him, but I didn't want anyone's help or anyone near me.

I needed space, but I knew I had no time for that, no time to sit and ponder my questionable behavior, or panic attack, or why I couldn't function.

Our warning was going to be here and I would have to kill, I would have to move my sorry excuse for being and do something to protect my family.

Maybe Maria wanted me to come to her broken, so that she could put me back together again.

Maybe, or maybe not, I had no idea what she really wanted besides my power, the power I could give her, could help her obtain, or the power she could take from me.

I didn't think I could go anymore, I thought this might be a chance to just fight, live a different lifestyle, but it won't be a lifestyle, it's not something you can just change back if you don't like it.

I would be with her for decades, suffering under her, with her, beside her, and hopefully at the end, in front of her.

If I could find the power inside of me to resist her evil and kill her all while making her believe I am fighting alongside of her, then maybe I might be able to fulfill my mission, but without the courage of a thousand men, I would fall to her.

I would bleed out, I would burn and I would crash before her for the whole world to see.

I knew I could not fail to her, this was my proof, my chance to show my worth for my mate, the pain and suffering was a price I had to suffer to reach love and peace.

To reach my Jasper.

For Jasper, I would fight.

**XxXxX**

It was a cold day in Paris, Texas.

The dust was swirling through the air, dry as hell, and the faint smell of death followed us everywhere we went.

I could feel the darkness enter my shield; I could feel it pushing toward us.

The house was filled with fear and uncertainty, but I was filled of hate and anger.

I knew what was coming but everyone else was uneasy because I was, no other reason.

I caused the tension to spark and the air to feel dead, to force everyone to be afraid.

I wanted to kill, I wanted my answers, and I wanted that fucking newborn off my driveway!

I roared in anger.

The smell came from nowhere all of sudden, filling our house, filling all of our lungs, but I was already gone.

I was outside facing the piece of shit that _she _dared send me!

His clothing was barely existent, but what was there was filthy, grime and blood covered his body like a dirty rag thrown to the dogs. His eyes were black from thirst and he was thin as the bones of the dead. His scrawny hand held a piece of cloth, with red writing on it, but I wasn't interested in it. Not even a little bit.

"Maria sent me." His voice barely there, a whisper on the wind and gone a second later.

I looked at him as if he was nothing because I knew he was nothing; nothing but a lackey, a piece of shit that Maria didn't expect to return.

"I know, say what you must and then prepare for your death." I said in monotone.

My words were foreign to me as they left my mouth; I was on autopilot waiting for the kill.

"You have thirty years Mistress and then she will want your head. Your family will die if you do not come forth and fight with her. I'm ready Mistress." His voice filled with sorrow and regret. He didn't want to die after all that he had been through, he still wished for life.

"Why do you wish for life?"

His dead eyes looked at me with pain and resolve, "I have served my purpose and now I will die as I should. Every being wants life, even the most infinitesimal, the feeblest, who am I not to want a reason? I want for nothing, but I am a being dying for a life that I will never have." His words were laced with meaning I had never heard from a newborn.

His words made my heart ache, I was not one to kill the innocent and the pained, I saved those ones, I let them live, I saved them. Why was this being any less than those of the ones I had saved?

Peter arrived beside me and looked at the child before us with sadness. His red eyes pierced into my head, trying to get me to look at him.

_Save him Sir, he will serve us well. He only wants a chance, we should give him that, show him the difference between them and us._

His request was noted, but I did not believe this being was trustable. He was from her side of the lines, not ours.

"How old are you?" Peter asked his voice filled with demand and power.

The boy looked up at him in shock, he moved back at the sight of his scars and the power he exerted. I almost laughed at the pathetic act, but I knew that this _thing _was actually afraid of Peter, no matter how humorous the thought was to me.

"I was changed two weeks ago Sir." His voice still resolved, and yet there was still that wish swimming in his head.

"What's your name boy?" Peter looked at the boy with a great sorrow and detest, but he wanted to help him.

I was very against saving this boy, this nothing, but I had a feeling I was fighting a losing battle.

"Alex Sir."

"Well then Alexander, it has been interestin', but I believe it is up to my leader to make the decision on what we will be doing with you. Izz? What's the verdict?"

I looked at both of them and sighed, this was my choice and not theirs. I had to do what I thought would be best for all of us.

"I'm sorry, _Vivere commune est, sed non commune mereri." _I whispered my last words to the boy as I moved too quickly and pulled his head from his body.

He fell limp to the ground, his venom flowing out of his body, his scream an echo in the air.

Peter looked at me with an angry look, but one glare from me had him retreating into the house.

I lifted the body into my arms and walked it out into the open fields. I set it on fire, allowing his agony to finally end with a fiery conclusion.

"I'm sorry, _E__verybod__y lives, not everybody deserves to." _The words I had spoken to him before his death seemed like a prayer to a person at war, he may have been forced here but he would thank me for letting him die.

As I entered the house, the grief and sadness was everywhere all at once and I silenced it.

"I did what I thought was best! If you want someone else to lead, you tell me now and I'll go. Are we really going to go back to this? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I was the one to lead you, no one else. I have the strength, the power, the skill, and you all don't think that I'm right. Well I don't give a shit what you all want anymore. If you want to die, then walk out those doors and go! You'll die before you get out of Texas. They are waiting for us to fight or run. Stop acting like you can just walk out when you feel like it, this is a war! I will not stand by and let you all be destroyed while you play around, I am sick of it."

My screams could be heard from miles as I ran out of the house.

The pounding of feet behind me didn't surprise me as some of my family followed me.

I stopped just fifty feet from a bar. I could smell the sickly sweet smell of newborns, they were everywhere, but I was too focused on my targets, the humans within the bar, being slowly picked off by the newborns. They were vicious as they pulled them out into the night's air and killed them.

I wanted to cackle but I knew that would alert them to our presence, so I kept my mouth sealed.

I wanted in.

"I'm going to have a little fun with the newborns, if anyone wants to join me, then do, but don't fuck with me. This is not a game."

My feet carried me to the door of the bar before I could think it; my arms opened the doors as a female newborn came out the door holding a scrawny looking boy. I saw the newborn freeze and take a step back into the dry night, but my eyes were locked on the human in her arms. The newborn was squeezing him too hard, breaking bones in his arm without even noticing. The hand over his mouth kept him quiet but I could see him struggling against her and now his fear of me came crashing into me as well.

"Let him go newborn and maybe I won't kill you." I ordered.

I watched as she dropped him to the ground and made a run for it, but before I could tell Peter to grab her, he had her by her hair dragging her back towards me with a smirk.

"Lose something Sir?" His cocky smile graced his face and I laughed.

"Dispose of her will you Captain, I need to attend to our little pet here." I cooed at the human as he tried to scurry away from me.

I let my hiss fill the air as I grabbed him by the head and pulled him to me. I smirked at him but didn't attack. I allowed his bones to heal under my power and his fear to subside before I let him go.

He looked at me with confusion and then turned and ran away.

I felt rejection and anger course through me, "The least you could do is say thank you! Piece of shit!" I cursed him as he ran, but he never turned around or said a word.

Peter was standing behind me with a smirk and a question in his eyes.

"What?" I growled.

He just laughed and walked into the bar.

The place was filled with drunken humans, drunken newborns, and some older vampires. I felt repulsion flow through me before I moved back with the sudden urge to want to vomit. Peter put his arm around me and pulled me up to the bar.

He ordered us some type of alcohol but I was too nauseous to notice. He handed me the shot and said swallow. I looked at him with disgust but swallowed the bronze liquid without a second glance. The identified liquid, whiskey, slid down my throat like fire and ash, but I swallowed nonetheless.

Peter looked at me with confusion and asked why we were here.

I gave him a simple answer.

Feeding.

His fearful gaze was transfixed on me as I made my way to the center of the dance floor and began to move to the beat. I attracted many different types of men, but none were quite what I was looking for.

When I felt the stone arms of a male vampire lock themselves around me, I felt chills run through my body, but I ignored them as I continued moving to the beat. His hands moved down my body like a slid show, going through all the material quicker than I would have liked, but satisfying nonetheless.

His lips moved to my ear and his voice flowed through the air, "I'm Kyle, what's your name baby?"

I could feel his gift surfacing, ready to send me into shock, which would land me unconscious, but I was not quite in the mood to be raped by a stranger, so I smiled and told him my name. When his gift didn't work, he was fearful and tried to get away from me, but I held on to him tightly.

I turned around in his arms and pulled his face down to mine, his eyes were terrified as he saw my scars. This newborn was not as young as most in the room and he knew that I was not a regular, so he had every right to be afraid of me.

It was my smirk that got to him, he pleaded with me to let him go, but I couldn't do that, then he would run off and tell Maria I was here.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere my little friend. Captain round up the gifted vampires and drag them out of here. We're leaving Maria a little less tonight." I hissed my orders as I pulled Kyle out of the bar behind me.

He struggled and tried to run but I shocked him with his gift and he went limp in my arms. I dropped him to the ground and waited for the truck to pull up.

I saw Charlotte pull up and I smiled.

This was going to be good and I could feel it.

A few in the group looked promising, but others were downright disgusting looking. The ones who would be no help to us I would handle with less care, the ones I wanted to keep with us would be treated like royalty, once they agreed to stay with me.

We rode back in the truck with the jeep behind us holding more newborns.

I felt the power brimming in these cars, but I tried to push back my high, keeping myself calm and in control.

Charlotte looked nervous but excited, she enjoyed the hunt just as much as I did, and this had been a _good_ hunt.

As we pulled up to the house, I made Charlotte pull around back toward the barn.

She drove down the aisles of wheat with great speed; I calmed her a bit, as she seemed to be getting jumpier by the passing moments.

The barn was large, well large enough for what I needed to do. My supplies had been left in the back of the truck from when I went out to the hardware store, but Peter didn't know that and neither did Char.

It only took a few minutes to pile the newborns in the center of the barn. I ordered Peter and Char to wait outside while I took care of some…_business. _

My smirk alerted Peter to my less than civil activities, but I ignored his looks of worry and disgust.

As the newborns laid there, I split them up, the ones I wanted would be left on the first floor of the barn, and the ones I didn't want would be staked to the walls of the top floor of the barn.

I got to work, taking my time with each newborn, and as I finished one, I would allow them to wake up to witness my crimes; their beady eyes watched me move with grace and painstakingly obvious desire for some of them.

As I finished, I let Peter and Charlotte enter and witness my work, but as I opened the doors, everyone came rushing in because they could not resist their curiosity and as they did, they screamed in horror at the repulsing display I had made of the newborns.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

Their voices fell to a complete stop and they panicked as they attempted to speak, but I refused to allow them access to their voice.

"I want everyone without a rank out of here. Now." My voice was deadly serious as mostly everyone left.

Peter, Katherine, and Duna were left staring at the walls of the barn.

"We are keeping the ones down here, but the ones above will be handled by me. If they refuse to stay and work then I will kill them, but first I need to have a word with them all, please excuse us."

Peter walked out with a horrified look etched into his features, Katherine smiled evilly and left, but Duna didn't leave.

He looked at me with hate, "What you are doing here is wrong, this is not what I signed up for."

"Well if that is so, then leave, or are you unsure that your men will follow you? I have a feeling they would rather stay with me, then go with you to die, so what will it be? Shut up and push through, or I kill you? And Duna, you know I have always had only good things to say about you, so why don't you just turn around and go out while I finish up in here. Okay?" I let my rule over his choices be affected as he nodded and walked out without a fight. I smirked and turned to my victims with a glare shimmering in my eyes.

Their fear was pointless but I amplified it, causing whimpers and pain to fill the air.

"If you are on the bottom congratulations, you will be joining my army, if you refuse what I offer you than you will die with everyone on the top floor. It's up to you, I will not force you like I just did with Duna, but once I have your loyalty and your word to fight with me, I expect you to stick by it or I will force you to stay here. I want your names and your gifts. Now."

I moved to one man, not a large build but he seemed to be built more for speed and calculations than anything else. His coal eyes and hair to match was pushed back with grease, but he didn't seem to be struggling to get away from me.

"Carlos, psychometry. Please don't kill me, I'll fight with you." His plea was filled with deception, he would not commit to me, he was lying to me, trying to trick me.

My evil cackle filled the air as I looked him in the eye, I quickly extracted his gift from his body, but this time it was different.

This was not my normal sharing of gifts, this time I took his away, leaving him with nothing. I leaned in close to his neck and looked at his jugular, where once blood had flown, but now it was only venom, venom I wanted spilt for lying to me!

"You lie, and so you will suffer the consequences." I hissed at him, and then snapped at his neck, my teeth sinking through his skin, I pulled the burning venom from his veins and licked up my mark. His venom coursed down my throat like sin, causing my high to rise, I could almost imagine this feeling like being on drugs to a human, but this was so much better than that.

His body was seizing in pain but I ignored it, letting him sit in agony.

"Have you changed your mind Carlos? Or do you still want to lie to me?" My voice sent chills up his body but he shook his head, pleading with me to stop. I laughed at his uselessness, it was insulting but I felt the need to put him out of his misery.

I snapped his head off his body and threw it across the room.

I looked at the horrified faces of the newborns around me, they struggled to get out of their restraints but I had added something special to these restraints. Electric motion sensors, and every time they moved, they were shocked, and not some stupid human shock, a shock so painful it made a vampire's skin crack and caused venom to spill out, leaving them weak with venom loss and hunger.

"Try to get out all you want, you will only cause yourselves extreme amounts of pain and you will be in no condition to fight me, so just stop while you're behind." I ordered, and their movements slowly stopped, but they were still terrified of their situation.

I moved to a small girl, her long curly amber hair was pulled back showing me her large green eyes. I looked at her with appraise before looking her in the eye.

She whimpered as I got closer to her but she stayed still, I asked her name quietly while sending her calming waves, but she wouldn't talk. I used my telepathy to ask her again and her eyes widened in fear.

"I…m-my nam-me is…is Lay-la…please…don-nt hurt m-me I…" She sobbed and fell back against the wall of the barn. Her pale skin shimmered in the night, she was beautiful and her lack of courage made me quite interested in her. Her feminine body was curvy in all the right places, but she was shorter than me, her chest jutted out because of her position against the wall, and her small hands were curled into fists as she tried to control her sobs.

I moved closer to her, putting my hands on her shoulders to steady her and bring her back to a standing position. I released the confines on her wrists and pulled them to my mouth. I licked shut her wounds and kissed her cheek all while she continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Please, sweetheart, stop crying. I won't hurt you, I swear, but I need you to tell me your gift, can you? Tell me what it is?" I held her in my arms as she cried, but her words were still incoherent.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Katherine, she moved toward us and held out her arms for the girl. I looked at her questioningly, but she just told me to trust her. I let the girl fall into her arms.

Kat looked up at me and smiled, "She can control plant life, that's why her eyes are different and I just want to help her, we're alike. Please let me take her inside, she's too nervous to talk." I nodded and allowed her to remove the girl from this horrid place.

I felt dirty now, I had put such a sweet spirit in a room filled with monsters and tortured her until she was incoherent and petrified.

There were only four left on the bottom floor and they all seemed to have stopped struggling, but reverted to silence.

"Do you see? I do not want to hurt anyone! I need you to just listen to me! Listen to me! Please…why do you all fight with me? Why does everyone always fight? I…" I let my own tears fall down my cheeks as I fell to the ground in a heap of pain and sorrow.

The newborns were confused and fearful, but I was dying in this barn, looking at these fragile souls…

Charlotte pushed through the doors and rushed to my side. She pulled my face level to hers and looked me in the eye.

"We have to finish this up now! Please, I need you to go back to the house, and I'll do this…Izz you're getting sick from being in here with them, this isn't healthy for you…" Her concern was so deep that I felt that I had to listen to her, but I had to finish on my own.

"Wait by the door, I'll do this quickly I promise."

She lifted me from the ground and pulled me to the next newborn. She left me leaning over the girl, with her head between my arms as I attempted to hover over this newborn without falling.

My black eyes looked blankly at her as I waited for her to speak. Her long black hair hung by her waist with her small china eyes looking at me with fear, she was barely five feet tall, but it didn't matter she could do something I couldn't and I wanted it.

"_Speak!" _I hissed as I waited for her to respond.

"My name is Claire, I'm a lie detector and I will fight with you." Her voice was filled with hate, but it wasn't for me.

"Why? Why will you fight with me?" My voice was dry and dead but it still invoked the fear that I hoped it would.

"Maria killed my family and turned me against my will, I want her dead, and clearly fighting with her won't get me what I want so I want to join you." She seemed so sure of herself, so I really didn't have the desire to fight her. I let my hand slide down her arm, absorbing her gift and removing the restraints.

I looked at her with trust and allowed her to walk to the doors and past Charlotte. Char looked at the girl with favor and the girl smiled as she passed Char on the way out, but it seemed more important than just a passing of new war mates. Charlotte seemed genuinely intrigued by the girl, and Claire didn't seem far behind, but her intrigue was more surrounded by respect.

I pushed my thoughts away as Charlotte looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and moved to the last newborn male on the floor.

He had shaggy brown hair that fell to his ears, his head hung forward blocking his face from my view but I had a feeling this one was smart, he had a similar build to Peter, but less muscle more agility.

"Your name soldier?" My voice shocked him because instead of using my usual harsh tone, I used a softer more approachable tone to calm him.

His red eyes locked with mine, his gaze entrancing me, keeping in his stare longer than I thought possible. He had an air of power, he was more important than the others, he was important to Maria.

"I'm Luke, I can manipulate people with my mind, my voice, my eyes, as you can clearly tell, and there is no way I will fight with you. I know who you are, unlike the rest of these newborns, I know what you're doing to us, and I know exactly what we are to you, just pieces of meat, so no, I will not give you my loyalty." His disgust was so infuriating that I couldn't stop myself, I slapped him right across the face, with all the force I had and as my skin touched his face, I absorbed his gift with a sinful smile. His cheek cracked in several places, and his neck cracked. He screamed in agony as he tried to move his face back to look at me.

I looked at him with anger and hatred, "Well now you don't have a choice. You will obey me or I will kill you, and I know you don't want to die so you will stay. Charlotte come and take him." She came forward and pulled on his restraints, tying them behind his back and began dragging him out of the room.

"Where should I put him Sir?" I looked back at her and grinned. She looked a little confused then I shot her a picture of my room with him tied down to the bed. She smirked and sauntered off with my new pet. I could feel my lust and rage rise as I thought about what I could do to that poor boy, but I knew it had to wait, for now…

The last two girls were useless, too small and weak to fight not that they were willing to anyways, so I ripped their heads from their bodies and left them there to scream.

As I made my way to the top floor, I could feel the remaining newborns fear rise, but one, one lone boy was filled with sorrow and regret.

What is it with all these poor little boys, always filled with sadness at their ending of life, they were supposed to have died as humans and then they got damned, so this life sucked ass even more than the life they were meant to have. I get it really but I wish it wasn't so prominent in so many of them.

I moved to him, his small frame showed him to be maybe fourteen at most and his light brown hair was cut short and his black eyes pleaded with me to get this over fast, while his small thin-lined lips quivered in fear.

"Why do all little boys feel sadness before they are to be destroyed young one?" I asked as I smoothed my hand through his ruffled hair, and tried to sooth his fears.

"I don't know Mistress…p-please…tell my sister I love her…and I'm so s-sorry that th-this happened to us…"His eyes closed as he allowed resolve to flow through himself.

"Whose your sister?"

He reopened his eyes and looked at me, "Layla is my sister, my older sister…p-please will you kill me now? I don't want to live in this life any longer than I have to." His plea caused others to laugh and chuckle at his admission; I turned around at them and glared.

"You all think it's easy, being here, allowing your enemy to kill you? None of you have a choice in this, this boy is not even pleading for his life! Which is what most of you should be doing. He is accepting this, as should you all because I will not be lenient up here." My sincerity caused most to stop, but others rolled their eyes, one in particular, Kyle. He wasn't afraid he thought he would be set free, what a stupid fuck.

I moved toward him, making sure to exude lust and desire toward him, getting him worked up and unafraid, but as I approached I allowed him to see the feral look in my eye before I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and attaching my teeth to his neck. I sucked his venom into my mouth with earnest and speed as he whimpered and began sobbing. I licked his wound shut and moved off him with rough movements causing him to growl in pain.

"It's not so fun is it? Is it! You will die now for your disobedience, you pathetic fuck." I swung my leg up and twisted my body to push as much force as I could into kicking his head off his body. As I watched it snap and fall to the ground, I cackled evilly causing the newborns to recoil in fear.

"See what you all make me do? It's not fair, well I hate to do this to all of you, but I really don't want to be here anymore, so you will be held here until I see fit to destroy you. Have fun suffering!" As I jumped out the upper window and out of the barn, I took deep breaths of the dry air. My body absorbed many new gifts tonight and my body was weak.

Peter was waiting for me as I walked up the stairs and into my room. On the bed was our little imbecilic, Luke.

I scowled at Peter for ruining my entrance, but I allowed him to speak anyways.

"Oh for god's sake, what is it Peter?" I demanded to know.

He looked up at me from the bed with a saddened look, his regret rolling off him, but mostly his fear was prominent.

"Its Elaina. She's…gone." Peter's dead eyes stayed locked with mine, as I stood frozen in the doorway. My mind tried to understand his words but I couldn't, my heart felt like lead, my eyes felt like fire, and my veins felt like they were filled molten lava.

"What did you just say?" I hissed.

"Maria…she got to her and now she's gone…she killed her Izz…" Peter fell to the floor and roared in pain, I couldn't contain my pain, I felt it boil out of me and I slammed it all into Luke, her stupid little bitch!

"You will pay for this you piece of shit and when I'm done with you, you will beg me for death, but I will never give in to you! Peter get out! NOW!" He raced out of the room as I jumped on top of Luke and let the shocks flow through his body, he screamed and tried to kick off the bed, but I held him down and pushed Peter's pain into the boy.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to kill you, just for having anything to do with Maria; I want to kill you all for knowing her! I want to destroy everything I see just so my brother won't be in pain, and I really don't see the point of keeping you alive! That girl, Elaina, was my brother's daughter, his baby! And now she is dead and that is your fault."

He whimpered as I ripped his clothes off, leaving him nude and in pain. I raked my nails down his marble body, causing ripples of venom to flow out of his body. I got off the bed and went to my bedside and pulled open the drawer. I took out my silver lighter, and got back on the bed over Luke.

He screamed in horror and realization as I lowered the flame to his open wounds.

The fire was in lines down his chest and arms, he screamed and screamed but I just laughed at his pain.

"Well this is just unfortunate Luke, I really just needed someone to pay, I didn't want it to be a potential fighter, no…I didn't, I really didn't want to hurt you, well not this much, but you really have left me with no choice. Goodbye Luke and I hope you have enjoyed your time as a vampire and if you didn't well too fucking bad because you chose the wrong side!"

I let the flames encase him, consuming his every fiber and as the flames licked up every bit of my bed, I shoved it with my vampire strength out the window and listened as it crashed to the ground in front of the barn.

I knew the newborns could smell the flames and I bet they could feel the death in the air.

I watched as Kat took the pieces of newborns out of the barn and through them into the fire. I smiled when I caught her eye, but she just looked away and got back to work.

I moved down the stairs with slow steps, I moved out into the back of the house and looked at the barn with distaste.

"Set it on fire."

Peter's voice had turned cold and he wanted revenge.

I nodded at Kat and allowed her to set the barn on fire with the rest of the newborns inside of it. Their screams were heard for hours, as they slowly died whole.

I turned to Peter and moved to his side, "We will go see the Cullens."

His cold eyes looked at me and he shook his head, "No, I'm goin'. You're stayin' here with the newborns. This is for me to take care of and I've got t'do this on my own, I'm just gonna leave now."

Charlotte came running down the stairs with a bag in hand and a sad expression on her face, "Tell her I loved her, very much." She kissed his lips with love and tenderness. As she pulled away, he took the bag from her and turned back to me.

"I won't be gone long. I'll give Jasper your best, goodbye my loves."

He slipped out the door and walked away from the house.

His sadness and regret were wrapped around him like a baby's blanket, secure and bound by a parents love.

As he was out of sight, we heard his roar of agony for his fallen child echo through the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteenth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

**Peter Whitlock:**

As my feet moved under me, my mind raced with forgotten memories of my girl, my Elaina.

Her bright smile shined beautifully in my mind as I saved her from the fire that was threatenin' to take her life away. Her thankful heart and kindness forever in my memories.

My heart, dead and cold, still felt as if it could beat when she looked at me with love, the love of a little girl finally findin' someone who understands her and loves her for who she is.

I would have bled for her and yet again, I failed to do what a father is supposed t'do, defend his child until there is nothing left to frighten your child.

I have never felt so broken in my life, baring a child was not somethin' I ever thought about, and now that this moment was slammin' me in the face I'm at a loss of what to think or do.

My feet carried me toward the Cullens, my daughter's dead soul pulled me in, dragged me toward her in desperation and despair.

Why couldn't they have saved her?

Why was no one with her?

Why did she die?

This is my entire fault…

I should have protected her better.

The questions and thoughts of this event played over and over in my mind like a record, never ending; the images on replay so that I wouldn't be able to erase them from my memory.

As I slowed to a stop outside the house, I fell to the ground in agony from the emotions radiatin' from the stones of that house.

I could feel the feelings pushin' through me and into me like a virus, infecting me from the inside, causin' me to seize and sob uncontrollably.

My noises alerted the household that I was here and suddenly I was surrounded with the idiots who couldn't protect my girl.

My anger boiled over and I attacked the first person I saw, Edward Fucking Cullen.

He was shocked at my sudden movement and was completely unprepared for my attack, which gave me the upper hand as I was able to remove an arm before bein' pulled away, and locked into an ironclad grip.

"Peter, what are you doing here man?" Jasper's calming voice asked.

"Elaina, that's why I'm here because you couldn't keep her safe… Goddammit, I thought she would be loved…and protected with you Cullens…" I could not control my sobs from blubbering to the surface.

"Whoa, Peter, What are you talking about? How do you know about Elaina?" Jasper asked.

His calming waves did nothin' t'settle me nor did they comfort me in any way; they were just reminders of why I felt so awful.

_Elaina…_

_My baby…_

"She was mine, my baby girl Jazz and now she's gone… This was supposed t'be the place where she didn't have to hide anymore, where she could be loved with a real family! That's why I sent her here, I needed her safe. Why couldn't you do that Jasper? You promised! You said you'd keep her safe! In the woods when you found her! You promised, what good is your word if you go back on it?" The venom in my eyes burned my vision and made everything blurry, like the lines between heaven and earth.

The Cullens all had dumbfounded looks and confused expressions slashed across their faces, but Jasper knew now what I was talkin' about.

"I had no idea you had anything to do with her! Please Peter, you aren't the only one suffering from this loss, she was a part of this family, we loved her and we just lost her too. Please stop, get up and come inside Peter." His love and care surrounded me but I couldn't let it affect me. I had to stay fucked up; I couldn't forget what has just occurred.

I allowed him to pull me to my feet and take me inside the house, but my heart remained heavy.

"Why didn't you contact me personally and tell me any of this?" Jasper asked.

I looked at the family with sadness and regret, I wish I had told them about her sooner, but I needed to protect her from me.

"Protect her from _you_? What does that mean?" Edward said with anger and outrage.

He looked destroyed and ruined just like he did when he lost Isabella, but here it was different. She was his vampire girlfriend not a human; he had expected things with Elaina to last. He had loved my daughter… he had been with her! Yet he had the nerve to act like I'm the enemy, he should have loved her right and kept her alive.

Well, it seems all good things must come to an end lover boy…

"Stay out of my head pretty boy, she isn't yours anymore and if it had been up t'me she would have never fallen in love with you, that was my daughter you slept with you disgustin' pig! I loved her and I cannot believe she shacked up with the likes of you! I protected her from my lifestyle because I wanted her to be the best, not what I am!"

"Oh so you pushed her away to protect her? How was that going to help?"

"Wow doesn't that sound fuckin' familiar…didn't you do the same thing to Bella!" I couldn't believe the nerve of him, to blame me for leavin' my daughter when he did the exact same thing to Izzy.

"Don't speak her name! You don't know anything about Bella! You still left your child; I would love to hear your excuse for that?" He completely deflected my comment about Bella, yeah what a pussy…

"Don't you know? She left me and Charlotte, not the other way around Assward!"

His face was contorted into a confused and angry glare as if somehow thought her death had been my fault.

"You let her leave, it _was_ your fault." Edward's hiss ran through the air like fire.

I jumped up from the couch in mad anger and rage, I wanted to rip him apart, but as soon as the thought had run through my head, I was bein' thrown back into the air.

"Why do you always fight with each other? She is gone; stop trying to justify it with fighting and placing blame!" Alice's shrill scream stopped me from goin' after Edward again.

The truth hung like death in the air, stale and with a stench.

"Thank you Alice, you're right. We all loved her and clearly this loss will take time to heal, but we cannot continue to fight. We know what loss feels like and so we know that we must go on with our lives just as we have done in the past. Now, please my children, stop fighting. That is not what Elaina would want." Carlisle's words hung in the air like a cure to our curse.

We were acting like children fightin' over a broken toy, tryin' to place blame on somethin' that didn't need blame because I knew whom to blame.

I looked at this family and understood that Elaina had loved them just as she loved everythin' in this world, with all that she had and with everythin' to lose.

"Peter are you staying dear?" Esme asked as she moved more into the room from the kitchen.

Esme's face was sunken where it normally glowed, her eyes were dull where they were normally bright, her smile was scarce; she looked truly like a vampire for the first time in all her years.

"I don't believe so, but thank you. I really can't stay, I was just hopin' I could see where it happened, just so I could say goodbye to her."

"Of course dear, anything you want." Her hand curled into my arm as she pulled me along with her.

I followed on autopilot allowing my body to move as swift as hers did. Jasper followed along after us, silently.

I could smell the residual sent of Elaina and death they lingered in the air but there was no trace of Maria.

The air around the ash pit was cold, but a small warm glow would live forever in that spot where she died, where she gave her life for a reason forever unknown to her.

"You were supposed to be here sweetie, when I came for you, I was going to save you. I had everythin' planned out my darling, you were goin' t'be a warrior, a princess in the eyes of many, but I have failed you. Your destiny was changed, but I swear, no one else will die the way you did. This ends, now. I swear to you my girl; I will avenge you. I will never stop loving you for as long as I am permitted on this earth, goodbye my baby girl."

My bones felt weak, filled with lead, pullin' me to the ground in utter sorrow, but I knew I had to be strong for my girl.

I could never fail her again, not with the war right in front of us.

This war was now for Elaina.

I will fight to save her from Hell, I will defend what is mine and I will not allow anyone else to be hurt by that filthy monster.

"She was very happy here Peter, she really did love us and I'm really happy I got to be a part of her life." Jasper's whisper filled the air and just as he spoke the wind changed bringing the sweet scent of Isabella with it.

She was here.

Nearby, listening to us, mourning at a distance.

"Thank you for takin' her in when I wasn't there for her, I really appreciate it brother, but I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer, I have to get home to Char." The deathly tone of my voice alerted to him that there was more to this than, but he didn't pry for information and for that I was grateful because I was unable to reveal anything.

_We must leave now Peter, please. _

Isabella's message rang through my mind loud and clear.

Staying here might alert Maria and make her think we were involved with the Cullens.

"Goodbye brother. I will see you soon, I promise." I looked at him once more, appraising the strength he had to remain strong was amazing. However, his eyes were dead and his normal calmness had been replaced with despair.

His black eyes met mine once more as I turned to leave, "Please make sure my love is safe, and do whatever it takes to make sure of that Peter. I trust you brother, if you are keeping secrets then clearly this is much more dangerous than I originally thought. I'll see you when I see you, be safe." His strong stance turned into one of an animal as he launched himself up into the trees and began backtracking toward the Cullen mansion.

"Peter, now. We have to go!" Isabella hissed as she pulled me through the woods faster than I was able to process.

It was almost time to leave and we didn't have time to waste anymore.

Maria was going to die for this.

I would make sure of that.

_For Elaina…_

**XxXxX**

The house looked the same, but the air inside was tense and sparked with an edge of anger.

Our African visitors were still very upset with how Isabella had treated the newborns that we had kidnapped. I found it amusin' that they even tried to stop her and tell her what she was doin' was 'wrong' when god knows that would never stop Izz from doin' what she wanted, nor from what she thought was right.

Duna was the one who was causin' the most trouble, Kamau was followin' Izzy around like a little lost puppy, and Ramla didn't seem to care at all, he knew what needed to be done to win this war and the casualties were nothin' to him.

The two newborns looked a little worse for wear, but they were fittin' in quite nicely. Charlotte couldn't stop looking at Claire with a look I couldn't describe, but there was something there, more than just friendship, but I wouldn't pry. Pullin' strings would not lead to anythin' I wanted to deal with at the moment.

Layla was shacked up with Kat as if they were old friends, and yet again, there was somethin' more between them as well.

Our little army didn't seem like much in comparison to Maria's army and I was a bit worried that our numbers would not be enough. Isabella shared my concern, and I hope she was thinking of a way to fix this problem because 14 vampires would not be enough to defeat any army.

My mind was racin' with ways to win with our numbers and without losin' anyone, which didn't seem likely because there are always casualties of war and with our lack of trainin', we would probably not do so well.

Isabella had a serious look fixed upon her face, a look I had seen on Alice before and on Ramla. She was attemptin' to read our future and by the looks of her, our future wasn't lookin' so good.

"What are we going to do Izz? We need more soldiers." Kat whispered in a fearful tone. Her eyes were widening with fear with each passin' moment and I could tell she didn't believe we could win like this either.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry." Isabella's cold tone lessen the fear in Kat's eyes whatsoever.

Kat looked at me with a serious expression and nodded her head to the door. I nodded back, strolled outside, and walked toward the woods.

I couldn't hear her footsteps but I could smell her scent, so I knew she was followin' right behind me.

"We need more soldiers and she's not doing anything! We should get them on our own or we should change someone! We don't have time for her to plan her way out of this, we need to be ready to fight now," Kat raged.

"That's absurd, we will not change anyone without permission unless they're in serious danger of dyin', you know the rules darlin' why are you fightin' them? You need t'relax, this tension isn't helpin' any, ok?"

I tried to sound as relaxed as possible, but she was right. We didn't have time for this nonsense, but I had my orders and so did she. We would listen to Isabella.

"Fine. But, I'm not happy about this, but I will listen because I have my orders too. I know what should be done, besides waiting around and I promise I won't do anything, yet." Her tone was filled with anger and nervousness, but I knew she'd listen.

"Thanks sugar, now…what in the hell is goin' on with you and Layla? Huh? I see the way you've been lookin' at her. You like her don'tcha? Well I'll say that she is one fine lookin' gal and I'm happy for ya'." My tone had turned a bit flirtatious but I knew Kat didn't mind. I smirked at her as her embarrassment became too prominent.

"Ugh! What do you know! You're too old to know anything because clearly she is just my friend; I'm her mentor or whatever! I'm supposed to be helping her not standing here listening to this stupid crap." She huffed and turned to leave but I caught her arm, swung her around into my arms, and smirked.

"Really? You think I don't know love when I see it? Honey, that girl has it for ya'. Don't you get it? You saved her and now she sees you as an angel for doin' that. I would take advantage of that while you can, she may not be with us very long."

Katherine's eyes widened in sadness and fear because she understood what I meant, loud and clear. Layla was goin' t'die in this battle and Kat shouldn't be wastin' her time wonderin' 'what if' and 'what not' because she didn't have the time.

"I have to go." She shoved me away and ran back to the house at full speed; zippin' through the trees and makin' them damn birds fly away like they were on fire.

The love and desire in that house made me sick. I couldn't understand how everyone could be so lust-filled that they're runnin' around findin' someone to be with in a time like this.

The war was here and we weren't ready.

I hated to admit it, but I was slightly afraid that we'd lose this war.

My fears were not the only one's present among the army, others were afraid as well and with that present fear we would never win.

Isabella needed us to be training and yet no one was. They were all inside findin' love and lust and runnin' with it like they'd never get another chance.

I felt her presence only after she had arrived. Her strong body held up high in the treetops, hanging from a branch, lookin' down at me like her prey.

Isabella hissed as I my body turned upward in a violent growl. My mind switched to fightin' immediately as did hers.

She launched down on top of, effectively holding me to the ground, immobilized.

"If you want to train so badly why don't you make them? You have power Captain, so why the fuck aren't you using it?" Her hiss filled me with anger and violent thoughts.

I felt her challengin' my mind, forcing me to push her out, but I felt helpless with Izz invadin' my thoughts and my decisions.

She relented and got off me all while lookin' at me with a sad expression.

"We need more soldiers." I said bluntly, turned, and walked back toward the house.

Trainin' began that night and didn't stop for the next few weeks.

We would be ready, no matter what.

**XxXxX**

As we trained newborns were randomly appearing and joinin' us. I knew Isabella must have found more of Maria's soldiers and turned them to our side, but I wasn't thinkin' much about where they came from; I was they were here and increasing our chances by the second.

A tall Amazonian woman named Cassandra and her mate Damon joined us about a week after I spoke to Isabella.

After they joined a man about the age of 22 joined us, he wasn't very old but he wasn't a newborn either. His name was Mathew, he was my height me but lankier with light brown hair and eyes that made all the girls whimper. At first I hated him because he could make Char all starry-eyed and lustful, but later I learned that it wasn't really his fault and that he just happened t'be half incubus.

He found it difficult to stay away from our women, but we managed.

Soon after Mathew arrived, a young teenage girl with short blonde hair, and very small build named Cherry came into our lives like a bombshell.

Her gift was unfortunately not very useful for us in battle, but it did lift our spirits every time she smiled. She said she didn't know how else to explain it besides always bein' happy and makin' others around her happy as well.

With these four new members our group was still not as strong as I'd hoped we'd be, but the sudden joinin' of two more males put us at 20, which made our chances much better.

These men were brothers who were changed in their late twenties; both of them were very tall and muscular, and they shared the same dark facial features. They seemed to both be quite shady characters, but it wasn't a problem for us.

Our work tended t'be on the dark side and with their sadistic minds workin' with us I figured we'd be better off.

Their names were Jeremy and Derek, and boy did they try to change our group's dynamics.

With them in the group, they felt that they deserved more power and control then the rest of us, but Isabella never allowed that. They thought they were stronger than us and better so that meant that they should be in charge; I found it very enjoyable to watch Izzy take a whack at them when they stepped their obnoxious feet out of line.

She also quite enjoyed fuckin' with them on occasion, but I knew she was just usin' that as a way to gain their trust and corporation.

It didn't really matter how they acted because we all knew they were so damn attracted to Izz that they would do any little thing that she asked, without a second thought nor a shred of doubt in their minds.

Their strength definitely made us more optimistic, but they also put us on edge.

I always felt like they were plottin' against us even though they were supposedly on our side.

Isabella knew how I felt and she seemed to share my feelings, but she never did anythin' about it.

Right now it didn't matter.

War is what mattered.

Bring. It. On.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeenth Chapter of the Prequel for:**

**"Where's the Excitement?"**

**"Where we've been"**

**Isabella Hunter:**

_I will not be bound by my limitations; I will succeed and conquer._

I will face my enemy.

I will get my revenge and I will save my family from the awful fate that has threatened our peaceful lives.

**XxXxX**

The air was dry and the heat felt like fire upon my cold stone skin, my throat was burning like ash, but I refused to relent.

The air smelt of death with the stench of blood hanging like drapes on a window, heavy and dark, blacking out all light that threatened to streak in.

I walked slowly through the abandoned towns that were left in ruins by the rabid attacks of Maria's newborns.

The bodies of the citizens were ripped apart and strewn across the entire area, marking it as Maria's territory.

The hills were dripping with innocent blood, the bones of her victims nailed to the trees like mile markers.

I walked through the disaster boom with a cold stare and a lack of emotion. I could not let myself feel the loss of innocence for surely the emotions would cripple me and deter me from my mission.

She would be punished for her deeds, for the crimes she has committed against humanity, and I would be the one to deliver her to judgment.

She has terrorized the ones I love.

She has ruined the souls of hundreds of thousands, murdered sons and daughters of the pure like cattle on an altar.

She will feel the pain of her tortured victims and she will face the hell she has brutally forced others to endure.

Beyond the ravaged town was a large hill, at the top of the hill, I could see a dense forest paved in crimson sin. She made the trees drip with blood, falling from the leaves like rain.

I made my way into the forest while the blood stuck to my skin like tar, sticking with a purpose. I could feel the tension and despair that draped the air, any positive emotions left in my body was pulled from me, leaving me a walking corpse.

A real live vampire, just as I always felt would become of me if I fell into my enemy's hands.

I felt the presence of the newborns, hiding within the trees, their piercing eyes locked on me, hissing a warning and growing in fear of me. They reluctantly fought against their instincts that told them to attack.

The only thing restraining them was their immense and deadly fear of the retribution they would receive from Maria. They might be young and instinctively irresponsible, but they knew a threat when they saw one.

If they stepped out of line, they would be threatening a fight they could not win, breaking the strict orders of conduct that have been laid before them by Maria.

Acting without orders is cause for punishment. Maria always teaches that lesson very quickly, with deadly demonstrations and sickening shows.

They followed close behind me as I made my way to the manmade opening in the forest that led me to their campground. The trees that were in their way were knocked down and used for foundation. Small huts and tents were scattered around the area, built from trash and scraps that were found within the nearby towns.

They pillaged the places they passed through, taking what they wanted, and destroying what they did not.

This camp was built with stolen goods and torn homes, recreated for themselves for a sense of normalcy within the hell that they have been forced to settle within.

The ground had been turned to dust by the force of their training, grey and ruined just as their souls had become, withered by the vigor and fury of the rueful bitch that stole their lives and replaced their souls with coal.

They stalked the area like hunters, but to me they were the prey. The weak and feeble minded, wandering about just waiting to be picked off one by one. Their nervousness rose as they sensed the danger within me, they fidgeted anxiously in fear and question. They tried to be discreet as they examined me, but they lacked the tact to hide their foaming mouths and bulging eyes.

Beyond the campground and past the forest, on top of a larger hill just beyond the edge of the forest laid a house. It was built with dark burgundy bricks, a roof that appeared to be black and boarded windows with a large cast-iron gate surrounding the property.

As soon as my eyes landed upon it, I knew it was _hers _and I knew that _she _was watching me from within her private safe domain.

Her sickening glee resounded at my presence, I could detect it from miles away and it made me feel violated at the fact that she was so joyful at my presence. I had come here to work with her, but all she saw was a battle won and a future filled with blood and glory for herself.

I wish there had been another way to avoid her, but attacking from the outside was not an option, for I knew she had more camps spread across her territory that would be notified in moments noticed and then we would all be screwed.

It was now my job to unite all of her territory as one large indestructible force. As soon as my name was known as wide as the oceans, I would strike the witch down and defeat the army I had constructed to be undefeatable.

In that moment, when the clouds were the darkest, the air was the driest, the tension at its breaking point, was when she decided it was time to make herself known. Coming out of her palace of blood and fury, she stood on her hill with her raven hair blowing in the wind and her scent of death and jasmine floated through the air, sending a paralyzing shock of fear throughout her territory.

I looked through the camp at the newborns that had all frozen in their places, fear struck them like the plague. These people lived on death's doorstep and welcomed newcomers by beating them and savagely ripping them apart, with me here, none of that occurred, but that did not mean that it would not soon come about.

I slowly made my way out of the campground and up toward the house with a serious concentration and caution.

She kept her eyes trailed on me as I made my way closer and closer to the house. As I made my approach the details of the house came into view, the dead grass was painted in blood all across the hill, the window shutters were made of human bones, the roof shingles were layered in rotten flesh.

The stench was vomitus and gut wrenching, it hung in the air, dense as smoke in a 1920s jazz bar.

From afar, no one would ever know the lifeless nightmare that was within his or her presence.

I walked up the cement steps and stood before my enemy for the first time. Just looking at her angered me, the fact that she tortured my loved ones, caused them to feel fatal pain sent my rage to the brim.

This woman, sinister to her roots, but small in comparison to the whole, has done such retched things to so many people.

My dearest Jasper battled with the pain and trouble that this woman forced onto him for so long and yet he is still fighting until today. Elaina's choice to live happily and safely with the Cullens was ripped from her by this very woman.

Now I sensed the end of another of my loved ones, the few I have left would not be compromised, this ended now. If she wanted to force me to stay here by torturing my family, well she had another thing coming! This would not help to keep me here at all; it would only force to anger me more to the point of rage and wrath, which would be delivered to her ass.

I should have known she would do this, do anything to keep me here.

An evil grin spread across her dark Hispanic features as she inclined me to follow her inside.

"My sweet, don't you wish to see your surprise?" Her voice was as sly as a fox, her desires at the forefront of her mind. She dripped in sex appeal, her attractive appearance was only a cunning façade for the feeble minded, to trap them within her spell and will them to follow her.

She had decked herself in a skimpy black lace corset dress that fell to her thighs, covering her tight garters that adorned her long tanned legs. Her high-heeled lace up boots made her the same height as me, and her sense of power made her seem strong but I knew that was only a mask hiding her desperate desire for help.

She only asked me here because she was failing at controlling her devil spawn, now she was manning up and asking for my help.

The wooden door in front of us had steel bolts and a very complicated lock system, not that they would stop a vampire from getting in…

She passed in front of me and walked inside with her black silk robe flowing behind her, inviting me in before the doors slammed shut and locked behind us.

The tension was thick in the air for I was about to witness the most tragic death, one that would leave me alone and cold hearted for the remainder of my stay in this hell whole, but of course that was the point.

The walls were dripping in gore, like paint on a canvas, fans hung from the ceiling made of human skeletons, which sent the rotten scent of death wafting through the entire house like perfume.

Down a long corridor and down a flight of stairs was where I found myself standing in front of iron door that held my humanity.

"You know what's inside."

His strong musty scent had tortured my senses as I descended the stairs, but now I was about to have my proof that would confirm my worst nightmare. That she had taken him; she had taken my last link to happiness that I had found for myself. She intended to rip the last of my humanity away by ridding me of my one weakness. This was the only weakness that I had allowed myself in the past years, and now it is being thrown back into my face like a curse of the heart.

"I want to see him for myself," my voice was horse and cold, detached and menacing.

She complied, slowly.

She made her way forward, releasing the locks on the door, and opened it with a deliberately leisured pace that was meant to torment me because this was all my fault and now I would have to live with my mistake for the rest of my existence.

When the door was finally opened, the hideous sight before me, of him strapped to the iron slab like an animal, assaulted my burning vision.

His arms, legs, and torso were chained to the wall, with cuts slit down his arms held open by pins to allow the blood and venom to pour out, weakening him beyond repair. His head was slumped on his shoulder, his muscles continuously buckling from his debilitated state. I noticed the burn marks across his chest, the scars she had made would forever remain on his skin.

He was covered in grime, dirt, sweat, venom, blood, and even dust for he must have been lying here for a very long time.

His skin was rotting, his body was decomposing, he was dying a slow and painful death of hunger, and it was all of my doing.

Maria smirked as my saddened and fearful eyes traveled over Henry, the man who chose to love me and put me back together when he barely even knew me. She could see my heart breaking inside my chest; she knew this would sever my last connection to my mortality.

She brought me here, forced me against my will to break me and make me her slave.

"He doesn't have to die, you can save him as long as you give in to your bloodlust, kill humans and drink their blood." She was offering me an ultimatum, one I could not agree to.

"I could never comply with your demands, and you know that. I live my way; I will stay on my terms. No blood. No killing. No turning. I will do anything you want, but not those three. I will be able to bend any of these rules whenever I see fit. End of discussion."

Her evil cackle filled the air and filled me with anger, "You would let your lover die for mortals? How interesting, but how very foolish of you. If that is what you have chosen, then your dear Henry will die. I hope you can live with that because his life is on your shoulders now."

Her hand rested on my shoulder for a mere moment before she whipped it away and left the dungeon, slamming the door shut behind her.

In that sheer moment, everything became crystal clear; I saw her plan, her great master plan to overtake all of Northern America. She had plans to destroy all the covens in the United States before moving north into Canada; she was going to collect the power she truly needed to surpass the Volturi.

She wanted the world at her feet, humans as slaves to vampires, everyone under her control; she wanted utter and absolute domination.

Henry would have to die for all of this to happen; his time had come to a desperate halt. Now, I had to say goodbye to the last piece of my humanity before Maria could take it away from me without my consent.

I pulled a shaky breath into my dead lungs and silently moved toward the withering body in the center of the room.

I removed the restraints as painlessly as possible, sealed his wounds with the last drop of love that I held in my heart, and pushed my own strength into his dying body. He was still covered in dirt and grime, but at least now he would have the strength to open his eyes and speak to me before his existence ended.

I sat idly by as I waited for him to regain consciousness. I waited for nearly six hours before he began to rise from his long slumber, his body stretched and cracked with angry stress from the continuing pressure of being contained for so long without release. His eyes fluttered open and his blank stare met mine in deafening despair.

"Am I dead yet? I must be 'cause you wouldn't be here unless I were in heaven…" his hoarse voice cracked and he groaned from the pain of talking, his vision cleared as he stared at me, realization hit him hard as he took in his surrounding and my presence, "No…you can't be here Izzy, she'll kill you. Why would you come here?"

I leaned over him and whispered to him my truth, "I had to, she threatened my family, so I came. Seeing you held here makes me wish I had come sooner. I am so sorry this happened to you…she's only trying to break me by taking away everything I love, ripping my humanity away by its roots. I am so sorry we ever met and getting you involved in this, I will never forgive myself for what I have forced upon you. I wish things could have gone a different way, I would never wish this fate on anyone," I could feel my hands shaking and the powerful venom pumping through my body, pushing me to take action.

I had yet to tell Henry that he would not live to see tomorrow. How do you tell someone you have to choose your morals over them, that I have to let the man who loves me, die just so I won't ruin myself…

His black dead eyes looked at me filled with sorrow and a small smile that was just barely visible on his lips, "I know you will do what has to be done, no matter who or what stands in your way. I trusted you the moment I met you and I fell in love just as quick, but I do not want you to feel guilty about what you have to do. I will miss you Isabella, but all I ask is that you don't forget me."

He closed his eyes and slumped down onto the iron slab in defeat.

"Why aren't you mad at me? Henry please, yell at me, be mad, do something…Henry I can't kill you…" I let a sob break free from my chest; the sound resonated through the room like a siren. My fears came rushing through me, I didn't want to lose him, I could not lose him. I pulled him into my chest and cried.

He brought his hands to my face and wiped my tears away, "Listen to me my sweet girl, I love you more than immortality and I am willing to give my life up so that you can go on free of suffering. We could try to escape, but what is the point? We would end up ripped apart and you would never get the chance to see your future, to see what's out there for you. Let me go so you that you can move on. We all must pass and my time has come, my only regret is not loving you longer," he kissed my cheek and let me go.

The iron door opened and Maria floated into the room with a menacing glare. Henry put his hand in mine and squeezed his silent goodbye. I looked down at his hand, the last line to my mortality that he was forcing me to drop for the mere chance that I might be able to move on without him.

His hand fell from mine, leaving me cupping nothing but dead air. My empty hand felt like my now empty heart, the hollow feeling within me, crippled my soul. I felt ripped in two, with nothing to catch me as I fell to my death.

Maria pushed me aside and moved toward Henry, "This is truly sad. Isabella, you have lost so many and yet you always have more to lose. It is too bad that this is all I can do to make you suffer, but I'm sure after some time with me, this will feel like nothing."

Her hands worked quickly as they tore into Henry's already fragile flesh. He did not even scream as his existence ended. He kept his eyes locked on mine, closing as he was ripped away from this world.

I could feel my sobs rise from my broken soul; my body slumped to the cold ground as I stared blankly at the remains of Henry's destroyed body.

Maria looked down at me in pity, "Get over it, you didn't even love the poor bastard."

Her crass words filled me with blinding rage, and in mere seconds I had her rangy body pinned to the floor, my onyx eyes glowered dangerously into hers. She shuttered as I slipped fear into her, coating her mind in panic and horror, her eyes bulged out of her head and her hands gripped my stone grasp that was choking her delicate throat.

"Don't you ever speak about him, what you have done here is the end. You will leave my family alone or I will kill you, do you understand me?" My deathly tone was not one to be questioned.

Her head shook slightly as she continued to choke, but I kept my strong hold on her throat as I acknowledged our agreement, and I let go of her and left the dungeon.

**XxXxX**

The fleeting thought of loss laid heavily on my weakened shoulders.

Henry's ashes were burning before me as my venomous tears threatened to fall once again, but I would not allow myself the release of emotion.

I held my weeping emotions within my dead heart, the stone that filled my chest that once had been filled with love, now laid wretched open and left bare in nothingness.

Why had I allowed myself these leniencies?

My heart does not know the difference between love and lust for I have always given myself the pleasure of obtaining both.

I have now been met with a bitter end, the last straw of my humanity lost within Henry's burning ashes.

Lost forever, but with one exception, only one.

The one I will fight for, the only reason I have to escape my evil fate and reach my true destiny.

My Jasper.

Maria did this to me, this is what she wanted and now she would get exactly what she asked for.

The rage boiled in my veins, settling into me and forming me into the monster she had so desperately hoped to create.

I would give her a monster, I would be everything she wanted…and everything she feared.

I knew now why I was here, why I had agreed to come here, to save the world from destruction, but ultimately for my own selfish desires as well.

I have fought for none but one, for Jasper.

I have gone on for none but Jasper.

I let Henry die, for Jasper.

I have hurt so many, including myself for Jasper, and I will not come this far just to fail right before the end.

I approached this war with caution and now it is time to throw every last bit of caution to the wind to defeat my enemy once and for all.

The good guy doesn't win by being cautious, so I will not allow Maria to destroy my future as well as all of humanity because they have every right to exist as we do, no matter what she may think.

Maria does not have the right to take what is theirs for her own pleasures and I would make sure that she never got the chance to.

Oh, and I will make sure she knows who she is dying for when she slips away from this realm.

She will know that she is nothing, for Jasper.


End file.
